


[V1] Camp of Individual Amazingness

by SkinnyBoi0321



Series: CoIA Series [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Male Friendship, More Characters Mentioned Later, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Personal Growth, Self-Discovery, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 63,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinnyBoi0321/pseuds/SkinnyBoi0321
Summary: Newly-high-school-graduate Inigo enters the Camp of Individual Amazingness, having an idea of what type of life he wants to live. Will he keep that idea at the end of this summer, once encountering all the opportunities and people he finds here?OrPJO's Camp Half-Blood (young adults with super-powers/-talents) combined with celebrities put into a universe without their celebrity statuses? Let's go with that description; it's probably better than the summary above.P.S. This is the older or first version.
Series: CoIA Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087460
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Day 0: Introductions

“Are you excited?!” Mom yells out in the car, a group of people walking beside us hearing even though all of the windows are closed.

“Mom, you are so embarrassing.”

“Why aren’t you excited? You’re about to be dropped off to the Camp of Individual Amazingness. The name itself sells that it will be a great time.”

“I am excited, Mom; really. Kinda not sold with the lengthy name, though.”

“The pamphlet you gave me said it’s going to help you find your individual strengths and weaknesses, develop them so you can narrow down on your major & career, and even allow some networking opportunities.”

“I already know I want to get into Psychology as my major, so that’s a start.”

“I understand, _anak_ ; but you can always change your mind after some experience. You know people can change their mind, speaking from … experience.”

“Ma, don’t do that to yourself. You did the right thing, leaving him.”

“Thank you, _mahal_. And I see that things have been hard for you ever since with handling both school and the house; but you just graduated high school and you deserve the time to explore what you want for your future.”

“Wow. Who are you and what happened to my mom who kept nagging me my whole high school life to get into any Nursing program?”

Before she can answer, she parks the car and turns her full attention towards me. She continues, “Inigo, despite the signs, I kept choosing your father. I was stubborn, and finally seeing what he was doing to this family made me realize that I was so blind to everything. Not to mention that you’re an adult now, so I cannot keep telling you to do something if you don’t want to & if I want to change myself. You’ve been through so much this past year; you deserve something for yourself. Do you understand me?”

I sigh, “I do, Mom. And thanks for letting me do this.”

She reaches for my hands to grab, “Do you have your waiver?”

“Sent it online two days ago. It required paperless.”

“Toothbrush?”

“And toothpaste, floss, two containers of hand soap, and all the shower toiletries.”

“And your --”

“Mom, I made a list and checked off everything last night. I have everything.”

“Even your Chinese ring daggers?”

I chuckle as I’m pulling on the passenger door hinge, “Hidden safely away, just in case.”

“Good,” she smiles before her eyes’ irises glow a brilliant orange color and winks; I reciprocate the motion, including glowing orange eyes of my own.

We exit from the car on our own sides, me walking to open the trunk while Mom takes a few seconds to stretch her body after the long drive. She walks around to the back of the car to find me already handling all of my stuff, no [supernatural] assistance needed.

She smiles fondly, “You were always good at multitasking.”

“Even without the tails.”

“Do you need me to do anything else? Walk you to your cabin?”

“Nope, I got it, Mom.”

“Okay, my little _soro_. I love you; and stay safe this summer, okay?”

“Will do. I love you, too.” I try to lean towards her so she can kiss my cheek without tipping over too far and falling, and I somehow manage to do that without falling or dropping anything. I start to walk away, only looking back at Mom after a few steps to see her still standing there and waving.

***

“Cabin J. Here we go.” The door luckily was already open, so I didn’t have to struggle more than I already was with my backpack, duffel bag, and sleeping stuff going up the wooden stairs. 

I am only past the porch and door-jammer when I’m attacked by a hug while also hearing, “Finally! Our last cabin-mate has arrived. Welcome!”

“Okay,” I exclaim under my breath as I instinctively drop my duffel & sleeping stuff to hug this random guy back. He’s a few inches taller than me; so I see his left shoulder underneath my chin, his black hair slick real well with gel, and some other guys chuckling or scrambling around the large cabin space. I try to start an actual conversation, “Um, hi. I’m Inigo. Who is hugging me right now?”

A blond that was leaning against his bed frame is now walking towards us, “That is Gavin.” The blond puts his left hand on Gavin’s right shoulder and pulls him back a bit to signal Gavin to let go. “He’s done that to everyone, every year; you’ll get used to it. I’m Ross.”

“Nice to meet you,” showing a small smile.

Another voice chimes, walking out of the bathroom, “Ayyy, new blood!”

Plus another guy beside that voice, “And another mixed baby, finally. It’s not just me, Big Ross, and Jordan.” These two guys come around Ross & Gavin in order to stand on either side of me & lug their arms on my shoulders. “I’m Ryan and that’s Leo.”

I raise my eyebrow, “Big Ross?”

Gavin answers, pointing at the Ross in the room, “This isn’t Big Ross, if that’s what you’re thinking. Our three official cabin leaders are out right now, helping with set up and guiding lost souls; Big Ross is one of them, although you can just call him Ross too.”

“Okay, cool. ‘Big Ross’ seems like a weird nickname to have.”

Leo smirks while tugging at my neck, “What makes you think it would be weird?”

Ryan laughs, “Hey, man; get your mind out of the gutter! It’s probably not that big anyways.” 

Ross and I fake-gag at this, and I restart, “First of all, ew. Second of all,” now turning my attention to Ross, “are these two brothers or something?”

Ross chuckles, “No. Leo and Ryan are childhood friends. Also, the Leaderboards keep switching them back and forth for Best Hand-to-Hand Combatant each year.”

Leo: “Ryan is a worthy competitor, and an even better tag-team partner.”

Ryan: “Ya damn right,” both then presenting their free hands for a quick fist bump. “I can’t wait to see what the newbies in here got.”

Before I can say anything, Gavin moves out of the way to present another newbie already set up on his bed, reading a book and listening to music on his headphones. I walk over to this boy and bring my hand forward, “Hi, I’m Inigo. What’s your name?”

The boy is shaken a bit when he sees the movement and practically jumps out of his bed, the opposite side of me, “Oh, sorry! I’m Shawn.” He brings his right arm up to shake my hand, and I reciprocate; while shaking, I look into his eyes to notice a glimmer of gold fading into his brown irises.

I look down towards his bed and spot the cover of the fallen book. “‘Gmorning, Gnight! Little pep talks for me & you’ by Lin-Manuel Miranda?”

Shawn looks down at the book and smiles, “Yeah. I know it’s not morning or night right now, but it helps me with, um …”

I finish, “Control?”

Everyone in the room looks in our direction while Shawn stammers before continuing, “Yeah. You know about it?”

“I don’t know about the book, but I know a thing or two about finding control.” I then flash in my eyes an orange coloration; to which Shawn loosens the grip in our handshake.

“You’re an Animal hybrid too?”

“I’m a kitsune; passed down from generations of females on my mom’s side, but I’m an only child & male yet the inheritance lives on.”

“What’s a kitsune?” 

Gavin interrupts, “It’s a fox spirit found in many Asian mythologies, especially Japanese, Chinese, and Indian cultures.” As I turn to show a confused smile as a way to no-verbally ask how he knew that, he resumes, “It was in my roll of Fun Facts last week.”

Ryan shouts from across the room, “Gotta represent!”

I chuckle and turn back to Shawn, who now seems … almost nervous or somehow agitated by my presence; he’s not even looking me in the eye anymore. Why would an over 6-feet tall, lean muscled guy be tense around little me? I try to speak to him, but Ross comes in:

“You with your random Fun Facts.” He turns his gaze to my eyes now, “Now, to get the bedding situation out of the way: unfortunately, Newbies have the beds nearest to the bathroom. Shawn’s is set up next to the wall, so he’s fine; your’s and Tom’s beds are right across the door, so sorry about that. Noah says it’s mercy since certain foods here can be ‘upsetting sometimes’ and leaders get the beds closest to the main door for Emergency purposes or something like that. Anyways, here you go,” handing me my fallen items.

I receive them and walk over to the only available bed near the bathroom since the other one already has bags & even bed sheets set up. I set my bags down and turn back to the group, about to open my mouth to speak, when a healthily-pale guy walks out of the bathroom and stops right in front of my face. We almost collide, a tube of toothpaste in one hand and a toothbrush in the other; both of us wide-eyed. Next thing I know, I hear a small “Hi” coming softly from his mouth; a British accent all over it.

I say, “Tom, I’m guessing?”

“Yeah. You are?”

“Inigo” I snake my right arm between our bodies and show my hand for a handshake.

He reciprocates the shake after transferring his toothbrush to his other hand. “Tom. But you already know that. Sorry.”

“Nice grip.”

“Thanks. Smooth hands.”

“Thank you. Although I don’t really try to have them like that.”

Silence falls upon the room, maybe save for a few silent laughs somewhere, until three more guys burst through the open door with high energy.

“What’s good, Cabin J?!” the tallest of them yells out through the cabin. He also seems mixed, so I’m guessing that must be the other Ross.

The one to his left looks towards the back of the cabin, at me and Tom in each other’s personal space, and beams this huge smile, “Hey! Looks like everyone is here, newbies included.”

The three of them walk over to us two as Shawn gets out from his corner. The shortest of the three, also a ‘mixed baby’, squints his eyes in concern at Tom and me, “Is everything okay over here?”

Neither Tom nor I notice that we’re still in each other’s faces and hands still connected in our handshake until now, so we immediately drop the grips and clear our throats as we turn our bodies towards the leaders. I utter, “Uh, yeah. Just introducing ourselves.” I side-eye to my right, noticing Tom’s eyes have averted to his feet and Shawn’s eyes are locked onto me.

“Well, that’s good. In that case: hi, I’m Jordan.”

Ross: “Hey, guys. I’m Ross. Butler. The other and very helpful Ross is Ross Lynch. We can figure out distinctions later if you want.”

Finally, the guy on Ross’s left: “I’m Noah. And you guys are?”

We introduce ourselves individually, followed by me shaking hands while Tom & Shawn are bro-hugging the leaders with obviously nervous expressions on their faces.

Noah claps his hands once and turns towards the rest of my cabin-mates, “Alrighty, Cabin J! Since everyone is here, we should let you guys know that the Orientation bonfire followed by dinner will be starting soon.”

Jordan jumps in, “That means that y’all have time to kill. So, situate your beds and get to know each other. We’re gonna be together everyday for the next two months or so, and I don’t want anyone killing each other.”

Tom and I laugh nervously, but Ross keeps a straight face, “No, we’re serious. There have been instances that we don’t need to talk about.” He sucks in a breath while showing his teeth while Tom & I gulp before he continues, “Anyways, just wanted to check up on you guys before we get back to helping. You guys settle down, maybe even get out there and explore; just don’t wander too far and make sure you all find each other before 6 o’clock. Okay?” 

Everyone obliges in their own way, and the Cabin J leaders proceed to leave again.

The rest of us spread out to do our own thing within the cabin, but Gavin walks up to me and says, “Hey. Do you need help with unpacking or anything?”

I answer, “Sure. Not with unpacking, but spreading the bed sheets if that’s okay.” Gavin nods, then we get to quick work. During that, my attention shifts towards Shawn staring at me just above his book and then Tom also stealing quick glances from his bed.

After a few minutes, Ross, Gavin, Leo, and Ryan are heading for the exit. Three of them pass through the door-jammer, Ross stops them from moving forward and turns around, “Alright, come on, Newbies. We’ll give you a tour.”

Tom jumps from his bed, “Great!”

Shawn and I get up at the same time, and he silently motions for me to walk first. I nod with a small smile, and he follows me without a word.


	2. Day 0: Orientation

It’s almost 6 o’clock, and Ross & Gavin are pulling Shawn, Tom, & me by our arms down the slight hill as Leo & Ryan are running not too far behind us. What feels like so many steps later, we finally stumble upon the open-air Mess Hall with wood-log bench-tables and tables already set up with serving tableware but no food yet. So many moving parts are happening right now, we almost miss Ross standing from a table and waving at us.

As we sit down, Jordan looks through our group, “Everyone here?”

Ross and Gavin give him thumbs-up, and Noah follows up while entering with a plate full of food, “Cool. That would have been bad on our end if anyone was lost.”

Tom asks, “Oh, are we all allowed to eat now?”

Jordan answers, “Nope, just Noah.”

Noah enters, mouth full of food already, “I’ve been doing a lot today, so I need my ample sustenance.”

My head falls to the side, eyes squinting, “But haven’t you three been together all day? Why aren’t Jordan and Ross eating?” As if on cue, Ryan grabs my shoulders to turn me towards the stage, where a Noah is busy setting up a singular mic stand; then, Leo turns me to look at another table far from us, where another Noah is holding a clipboard & guiding lost campers throughout the hall; finally, I turn back to see Noah diving into his food. “Duplication?”

Leader Ross bows his head, “Very good, Inigo. You catch on quick.”

“Then, can I ask what your guys’ powers are?”

Ross turns to Jordan, “What do you say? Should we wait for a proper demonstration for them tomorrow or just tell them?”

Jordan says, “Might as well tell them. Get a sense of what they’re gonna deal with.”

“Well, then: I’m a WereTiger. Really pushing for that Malaysian-Chinese representation in my family, I guess.” I smile towards him, even though he doesn’t notice with his eyes closed from laughing to himself.

“As for me, I can do Sound Manipulation.”

Noah interjects, leaning towards where I’m sitting, “He’s got a killer voice. Not literally.”

I turn my body around and open my mouth, when Ross Lynch instantly says, “Telepathy.” I’m about to ask a stupid question, but instead I laugh once understanding.

Gavin says, “Emotional Manipulation.”

I ask, “Isn’t that just a sub-type of Empathy?”

“In a way, I guess. But I don’t sense or absorb other people’s emotions; I just adjust them.”

“Isn’t that a bit diabolical? I mean, you can start wars just by making one higher-up really pissed off.

Gavin thins his lips in intrigue, which Ross notices and sighs, “Don’t tempt him.” I just laugh it off.

Leo stays cool, “You’ll just have to wait and see tomorrow,” to which Ryan nods in agreement and everyone but the Newbies either sighs or chuckles.

Jordan comes back in, “What about you, Newbies?”

Shawn slouches a bit into himself and says, “I don’t wanna talk about it.”

Noah tries to pry, “Hey, man. No one is going to shame you or anyth --” but he’s interrupted by Ross’s hand on his shoulder followed by a silent head-shake. Noah lets it go, some type of understanding between them occurring.

Tom tries to break up the tension, “I just have super-strength; it’s not as flashy as most. But I can do parkour, though.”

Jordan interjects, “Hey, that’s awesome! I bet you can move better than Ross over here,” to which his fellow leader playfully elbows his arm. He then reverts his attention back to the group, “What about you, Inigo?”

I answer, “Well, I’m a kitsune. More accurately, possessed by one and have been throughout my mom’s family line.”

“But I thought all kitsunes were female.”

“Yeah, well, my mom produced me as an only child; and I guess the spirits were desperate to keep it within the family. So, I’m the only known male in a while to be a kitsune.”

Ross stands from his seat, “That’s awesome, man! Gotta represent,” before leaning over the table for a high-five which I do accept.

Ryan says, “Dude, I said that earlier!” to which he leans over for a high-five that Ross accepts.

Noah finally finishes his plate of food before saying, “Well, men, this is all great to hear. And we’ll definitely show it all off tomorrow when we start group-training.”

***

It’s now 6:30, and it seems like the majority of the camp is settled into the mess hall; it’s electric with all the energy and joy coming off of everyone talking, moving around, and just being there at camp. I observe this silently while trying to listen to my table at the same time, but everything is just overwhelming. So much in fact, I notice how Shawn’s eyes are completely shut and his back is slouched as if he’s in pain; I try to stand up from my seat, but a tall figure quickly passes behind me before I can step out from the table. I sit back to see the figure to the end of the table where Noah, Ross, & Jordan are sitting; he then bends down so he can whisper to my leaders, only to stand back straight and walk quickly towards the stage.

The three of them stand up from the table and leave for the stage, just as Jordan announces to the group, “We’ll be back for dinner.”

I follow their walking path with my eyes, then lean towards Ross, “Is everything okay with them?”

Ross answers, “Oh yeah. They were just some of the MVPs from last year and were asked to help start things off.”

Tom overhears and moves towards our conversation, “MVPs?”

“‘Most Valuable Players’. Like Superlatives in high school, although I’m not sure if you’re familiar with them in England, Tom,” he says with a slightly nervous chuckle. 

Gavin jumps in, “Yeah. Ross is an OG with this camp as well as an overall workhorse, and this is his last year so the staff and him want to make this summer count. Noah was deemed ‘Most Ambitious’ last year because he just tried everything, which was easy for him to do with his clones; he wasn’t the best at everything, but he still tried everything. As for Jordan, he was last year’s ‘Most Versatile’; he didn’t try everything, but he was high-ranking at what he did.”

Tom and I say a drawn-out, “Oh,” to then notice each other doing it perfectly at the same time, look at each other, then look back towards the stage as quickly and non-awkwardly as we can.

The stage was more interesting anyways, because now Jordan was standing in front of the mic stand and opening his mouth; only, it wasn’t his voice coming out of his mouth, but rather this annoying air-horn sound at such a high volume. Everyone in the Mess Hall was cringing and covering their ears, but Ross & Gavin were unbothered as they covered their ears and Leo & Ryan were laughing their asses off as Jordan sustained his noise into the mic for a few more seconds. He finished only to smile innocently at the crowd before walking backwards to allow Ross to the mic.

Ross goes on, “Thank you, Jordan, for that ‘pleasant’ alarm to get everyone’s attention.” He clears his throat, clearly trying to keep in a laugh, before continuing, “Hello everybody; welcome to the Camp of Individual Amazingness!” Everyone is now cheering, some enthusiastically and others not so much. “Thank you for choosing to spend your summer here at Emerald Bay State Park, learning and growing both as individuals & hopefully as a team. Now, to get into the specifics, here is Coach Evans!

Applause starts going as Ross backs away to join his leader-mates while the figure from earlier, now known to me as Coach Evans, walks up to the mic. This very well-built man continues the introductions, “Hey, guys! As Ross here said, I’m Coach Chris Evans. You can call me Coach, Evans, Coach Evans, or sir; that’s it.” He chuckles to himself at his last part, but he’s quick to see no one else following his lead. He clears his throat, “Anyways, I will be one of the many staff members here to keep you safe for the next two months or so this summer, so don’t worry too much. Now, I’m well aware that most of you here are between 18 and 30 years old because you need assistance figuring out your life & you’re old enough to sign your own Consent Forms and Waivers. What I also know and can tell you is that the pamphlet provided to your families is true: you will learn, grow, and figure out what you want to do with your lives; what I can tell you that is not on the pamphlet but you probably already know is that this is a camp for super-powered and super-talented young adults, am I right?!” This last part gets the crowd erupting in applause. Coach Evan goes even further once people settle down, “One part that you new people definitely don’t know is this: your progress and attributes will be monitored, and by the end of the summer a select few will be chosen to work for the CIA! I mean, why did you think our acronym for this camp was like that?” Gasps and cheering scatter throughout the hall, but I was sitting in silent shock at this news. If I get that job, Mom wouldn’t have to worry about paying for college and even taking care of me if I need to move. Oh my gosh!

Coach Evans goes on, “Now, I know that sounds amazing, but given the implications of such a secretive branch, there are a few ground rules that we have to cover before continuing:

  1. No killing anyone. Covering that up is a pain in the ass; and we are trying to build futures here, not end them.
  2. No discussions with your parents or anyone about the possible job opportunity until the end of camp and unless you are actually given the option. Additionally, if we offer you the job, you have the full right and privilege to accept or decline on your own time; declining or not getting the opportunity doesn’t bar you from coming to camp every year.
  3. No posting on social media about your time here, unless you disguise your post as regular camping. We are trying to create the illusion that you are here for what the pamphlet actually tells you; nothing beyond. The strong signal and great Internet reception among other utilities are meant for some of the facilities involved with your training here [which starts tomorrow, by the way!] as well as your comfort.
  4. Do not try to go beyond the Camp perimeters. There is a force-field constantly standing that both camouflages us from people outside and prevents people inside from leaving without permission. 
  5. I know accidents may happen, but please try your best not to destroy any wildlife.
  6. Please be in your cabin by Lights Out.
  7. Finally, just be open-minded. All of you are coming here at different ages, different experiences, all that jazz. I want you to be open enough to learn about everything and everyone before you go out into the real world.



“Now, with all that being said, I hope you guys enjoy your time at the Camp of Individual Amazingness!” The crowd erupts in cheers and applause one last time before Coach Evans bows out with “And to close out this whole speech, here is Noah!”

Chris backs away from the mic to let Noah take it before Noah shouts into it, “Alright, bitches! Time to eat!” The bench-tables grouped by cabins turn towards the presentation-tables cutting through the middle of the hall, exposing food that has been placed buffet-style while the speech was going on. Noah then proceeds to release the tables in an orderly fashion, starting with Girls Cabin A & Boys Cabin B to end with Girls Cabin I and our own Boys Cabin J.

***

The Mess Hall goes back into utter chaos in the best way: everyone eating, talking, laughing, just being great in general. However, unlike the other groups where there are so many individual conversations going on within; my cabin group are altogether, focusing on one or a couple of main speakers and vibing off of that then having another person speak. We all got to know at least a little piece of each other by the time I was done eating, and we stayed there even as other tables were starting to scatter away from the dining hall.

Still, some talked more than others. Shawn was the one who talked the least, but rather listened, laughed, and devoured multiple plates of food. Whenever I was the one talking, the best I could get out of him was a small smile or a slight laugh.

At one point towards the end of our dinner together, Shawn got up and whispered to Gavin, “Hey, I’m gonna use the bathroom.” Gavin simply nodded and pointed in the right direction for the public bathroom lodges before falling back into the conversations.

Immediately once I notice this, I whisper to Jordan next to me, “I’ll be right back.”

I try to stand from my seat, but Jordan grabs my attention, “Is everything okay?”

I respond as I stand, “Yeah, everything is great. Just a lot of food.” He nods; but as I start to turn, I turn back to say, “Thanks for always caring.”

Jordan smiles before whispering back in my ear, “Anytime.”

I turn to follow Shawn, who’s going towards a public bathroom building that’s weirdly not very well-lit on the outside. He doesn’t notice me, but I try to keep a pace where I’m silent and not passing in front of him. He turns a sharp corner supposedly for the entrance of the Men’s side; I take the same corner a couple seconds after him, but I suddenly feel thrown with my back against the wall and a hand crunching up my T-shirt collar.

“Why are you following me?” Shawn interrogates.

“You’re a werewolf, and you’re ashamed of it.”

That definitely caught his attention, because his now golden-glowing eyes are wide in shock, he releases his hold on my shirt, and he takes a step backwards into the mix of short grass and dirt. “How do you know that?”

“Well, first your physical characteristics: your intimidatingly natural height, the lean yet strong body build, your long sleeved shirt despite the humidity probably to cover excess hair although I’m just guessing that part, what looks like naturally voluminous head of hair, and your golden eyes when you were startled by our introduction as well as right now.”

He chuckles while playing with his hair, “You really think it’s voluminous?”

“Now, your behaviors: you come off as closed-off most of the time probably because of a trauma that now causes you not want to hurt anyone, you practically dove into your swimming pool worth of food tonight, and the most blaring of all to me is that you’ve been avoidant of me ever since I mentioned that I was a kitsune this afternoon.”

“‘Swimming pool’s worth’ seems like an overestimation.”

“I just want you to know that I want this camp experience to be enjoyable for both us and everyone else; and that you have nothing to be afraid of when it comes to me because you’re clearly the more intimidating one between us.”

“I’m not afraid of you. But I am threatened.”

“Threatened? What do I have that threatens you?”

“Your sense of control over your beast; I’ve been trying to fight mine every second I’ve had him so that he doesn’t pop out of nowhere. Not to mention your overt honesty and easiness with life.”

“What do those last parts even mean?”

“Oh, come on. The fact that you’re confronting me about my behaviors; overt honesty. I’m just glad you weren’t a jerk about it by calling me out in front of everyone else.”

“We’re newbies; we need to make a good impression. Exposing your power if you’re not ready doesn’t solve anything.”

“And the fact that you were the first out of all of us to tell your power and move on as if it’s natural.” He proceeds to look down on his hands before he says something that breaks my heart, “I’m a monster.”

I reach out for his wrists, “Hey, Shawn. Look at me.” His golden eyes meet my now orange eyes; “This kind of self-talk is not going to help you. We’re going to help you. Me, the leaders, the whole camp if need be. You can learn how not to fight the wolf part, but rather live with it, I know you can; it is a part of you, anyways. Besides, I know I’m not perfect and I’d assume Ross wasn’t perfect for a time; but we’re trying.”

“Oh yeah, Ross.”

“He’s bound to have experience. We’re in capable hands.”

Shawn’s eyes start glimmering down into his usual brown eyes, “How are you able to do this? Talk me down and be able to think that everything will be okay?”

I let my own eyes dull down as I give him a soft, almost sad, smile, “I’ve had to grow faster than most; in more ways than you can think. But we have a summer for you to learn that.”

Shawn finally lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding; and as if on cue, Ross comes jogging with glowing icy-blue eyes and turns his head around the corner to find us.

Ross asks, “Are you guys alright?”

I keep my attention on Shawn, “Are we alright?”

Shawn takes in a deep breath, capping it with a smile and answering, “Yeah, we’re good;” looking at me and then Ross.

Ross releases a big breath, “Okay, cool.” He then processes that Shawn almost has me pinned to the brick wall of the bathroom in the almost dark and me gripping his wrists. Ross’s eyes open as if a light bulb is floating above his head, “Oh, am I interrupting something?”

I suck in a quick breath and I’m about to take my hands away from Shawn’s wrists, but Shawn quickly goes back to grab my wrists. I look up to him in alarm, but calm down as Shawn admits to Ross, “Inigo was stopping a transformation.”

Ross carefully approaches us, voice full of concern, “Transformation?”

“Werewolf transformation.”

“Oh, well, good. I’m glad that you two worked it out.”

“Yeah, me too.” He then smiles at me, something I reciprocate. Shawn then slowly lets go of my wrists and turns his full attention to Ross, “But I do need both of you to help me in the future.”

Ross beams this stupidly big grin and wraps his arm around Shawn’s neck before guiding him to walk away from the corner, “Well, you know I gotchu, man! Come on!”

The two of them turn the corner together and I follow them, to then find someone standing against the wall.

Ross brings up a name, “Tom? You good?”

Tom answers, “Yeah, yeah; I’m good. But uh, can I talk to Inigo privately?”

“Sure. We were just heading back. See you guys back at the cabin if you don’t find us back at the table; early Lights Out for a refreshed first day of training.” He then lifts his arm off of Shawn to turn around and puts both hands on my shoulders, “Inigo, great job tonight. You gotta teach me how to do that, by the way; I can do control, but I’m terrible at teaching, honestly. Okay?” capitalizing that last part with a wink with his tiger eyes.

I say, “I’ll do my best.”

Ross turns back around to re-grip Shawn, and I glimpse a quick moment where Shawn looks back over his shoulder to me.

Tom restarts the conversation, “Is this okay? If we talk like this?”

I respond, “I don’t mind.”

“Okay.” Instead of following through immediately, Tom starts doing this boxer’s bounce, loosely shaking his hands & wrists, breathing deeply and crazily at the same time.

“Um, are you okay?”

“Sorry, I’m just really nervous.”

“What do you have to be nervous about?”

He stops his interesting ritual to grab at my hands. He starts, “Inigo, I have never done something like this and I know that we just met today; but for some reason, I feel something when I’m around you and you seem so great and I want to get to know you … in a certain way, a special way, I think. I don’t know, I just feel like something like this feels right and --”

I smoothly get out of his grip and get my own hands on his wrists, “Tom, I need to stop you right there.”

I can practically see Tom’s whites in his eyes in the darkness of night; he has this breathy tone in him as he’s wreaking of nervousness, “Oh, really?”

I take a pause before saying, “Tom, you seem like a great person. Your accent is everything, you’re good-looking, and you seem like a nice & humble guy. But we just met today and barely know each other; if you really want some type of relationship with me, we should start by building a friendship first. Besides, I’m personally not in the right mindset to be looking for a romantic relationship especially just helping de-escalate a situation between my parents before coming here. Is that okay?” Nothing is coming out of his mouth; his mouth is open, but no coherent words are coming out. “Tom, are you okay?”

Tom closes his eyes tight and shakes his head as if to clear, before re-opening his eyes and finally answering, “Wow, you’re really good at this.”

I chuckle more out of confusion than amusement, “At what?”

“At talking people down. I was walking close to Ross to help find you guys, and I heard some parts about helping Shawn with his power.”

“Oh, you were there for that?”

“Yeah; and even though I barely know you, that’s one of the things I like about you.”

“Thank you, Tom, really. But, honestly, now is not the time; and I wish you would respect me enough to understand that for now.”

Tom’s shoulders relax from the tension, so I release my grip on his wrists. “Okay, I understand.” His head droops and his eyes close.

I bend down a bit in order to get a look at some of his face, “Hey, I’d still like for us to start out as friends; and who knows where that will go. Okay?” 

He opens his eyes, nods a small nod, and intakes a deep breath only to reflexively scrunch his face. “Ugh, these restrooms smell disgusting, don’t you think?”

I laugh, “Yeah. I don’t know why you took that deep of a breath or why you decided for us to talk here of all places.”

“Hey, it was private and you were already here.” We both laugh for a few seconds before Tom silently excuses himself back to the table.

I quietly laugh to myself a bit and take a small exhale out before I make my way back to the table … only to be caught off guard by someone slow-clapping by the entrance to the Men’s bathroom.

I drop into a fighting stance, to which the clapper flings his arms up in defeat before going, “Hold up! I mean no harm,” the last part having a slight laugh to it.

I lose the guard as I realize, “Noah! Geez, you scared me.” Wait. “Uh, I didn’t see you leave the table when I was following Shawn. How did you get past us talking -- unless …”

My realization catches onto Noah as he says, “Clone. Man, you are way too smart for a newbie.”

My stomach and cheeks warm at that. “Thank you.”

“I mean, the way you knew how Shawn was a werewolf, the way you rejected Tom in the nicest way I've ever heard while still being honest, and not to mention the two times you caught onto my powers so quickly;” each word was paired with an inch closer to me. 

“Are you just trying to hype me up right now?”

His walking now ends right in front of me, us in the same position as when Shawn almost had me pinned to the wall. He whispers, almost with a hiss, “Is that such a bad thing?”

I start off by matching his whispery volume and sexy tone, “Well, I unfortunately have to tell you what I told Tom:” before getting back to my usual voice, “I’m not looking for any personal relationship here beyond friends; at least right now. I need to build myself up for once, okay?”

Noah groans, propping his right hand onto the wall but his arm being fully extended so there is some room between us, “Ugh, and you know your worth too. That’s so sexy.”

As he pushes off the wall into a normal standing position, I redirect the conversation once we begin walking back to the table, “How long have you been in the bathroom?”

“Since after Coach Evan’s speech.”

“Damn, no wonder you ate a lot tonight. OG Noah must have planted you there so you two can multitask; one eats and the other empties so the one eats more. How did you even entertain yourself in there?” No response immediately comes, so I turn back to find Noah had stopped a few steps behind me. I walk back to him, “Are you okay? Did I say something wrong?”

Noah cracks his jaw without his hands as if he had tension held up in there; he then answers, “You’re the only person besides Noah that has ever called me anything besides ‘the real Noah’.”

“Well, you are real, aren’t you?”

A smile creeps up on Noah’s face. “I think so.”

“Well, you have form and personality; so I think you’re real.” I turn and we both resume walking as I continue the conversation, “So, how do you dissipate?”

“Oh, it’s actually funny: Noah has to absorb me by blow-job, then I’m magically vacuumed back into him.”

I hit his bicep with my fist as I scoff, “Oh my gosh! You are so disgusting!” The two of us continue talking and laughing together until we meet up with the rest of the cabin at our Mess Hall table.


	3. Day 1: Communication

Last night was amazing. We all met at the table while the rest of the camp scattered after dinner; we stayed there for about an hour, just talking and laughing our asses off. Then, despite Ross’s earlier comment about early Lights Out for our cabin for the sake of an early training session tomorrow morning, all ten of us walked over to the lake and at least dipped our feet into it while still talking & laughing. We stayed at the lake for a while, and we eventually got back to the cabin at 10 o’clock; only to keep talking and laughing until we officially Lights-Outted at midnight. 

Here are some highlights of that whole montage:

  1. Tom was sitting next to me for the whole time we were at the table
  2. Jordan, Noah, and Ross trying to serenade us with “I Can Go the Distance” from the Disney Hercules movie; “trying” as in Jordan doing most of the work, Noah shouting every chorus but mumbling the verses, and Ross inserting himself every other word looking like a deer in headlights since he didn’t know the song all too well
  3. Gavin & Ross separating from the group once we were leaving for the lake to get their guitars from the cabin before rejoining us
  4. Shawn was silent and gripping at his elbow noticeably hard as we were walking through the woods to the lake; it wasn’t even a full moon tonight. Still, I stayed glued to his side and emitted my own heat with my Foxfire; he probably didn’t really need it, but he didn’t seem to mind and eased up a bit
  5. Noah and some clones gathering wood while I lit up our eventual makeshift fireplace with a crack of one of my tails like a whip
  6. Tom throwing Leo and Ryan into the lake like freaking javelins despite all of them being about the same height & build; Tom also joined them in diving
  7. The two Rosses, Jordan, Gavin, & Shawn playing a range of genres eventually attracted some other campers, so our cabin definitely produced a crowd
  8. Noah kept trying to make Shawn and I get into the water, but the farthest we got wet were our knees
  9. Once we all got back to our cabins and cleaned up, Leo & Ryan showed that they brought their PS4 & Wii and set them up; all of them either played or watched while Shawn introduced me to his music taste for a little bit
  10. I beat all of them in Super Smash Bros. with my opportunistic Zelda & Pikachu in the only two rounds I played before I went to bed



Coming to the present day, it’s 8 AM; or at least I think it is since I’m still sleeping. However, that doesn’t last for much longer because we’re alerted by this annoyingly loud standard alarm clock sound blasting all throughout the cabin. All of us jump up in our own ways, me personally with my Chinese ring daggers prepped in both my hands; looking at the source of the sound, we realize it’s Jordan with his mouth open and making that alarm sound while standing next to his fellow leaders.

Non-leader Ross rubs his eyes as he drowsily comments, “Wow, still somehow never get used to that.”

Noah booms more intently, “First Day, bitches! Get up; you’ve better gotten your eight hours because we’re not giving you many more today!”

Tom leans from his bed towards my direction, “He really does like that word, doesn’t he?” to which I chuckle.

“Heard that, Holland. And it’s not like you have a clean mouth; yeah, I heard you last night while you were shouting and throwing Ryan & Leo into the lake.” Everyone but Tom laughs, no matter how weakly.

Ryan looks over to his immediate right to see my daggers in my hands, “Dude, are those authentic Chinese ring daggers?!”

I answer as I tuck them away back in my duffel bag, “Yeah. They were custom-made with proper weight & length when my family and I traveled there once.”

Leo interjects, “That’s badass! But why do you have them out? It’s not like it’s illegal to have them here, but you are safe here.”

“A reflex, I guess.” I turn my attention to Shawn, who’s already reading his Lin-Manuel Miranda book full of pep talks.

Jordan re-focuses, “Come on, y’all! If we don’t get a move-on with our morning routines, we’re gonna lose our training spot.”

Tom raises his hand as if he’ll need to be chosen to speak. Jordan notices this, chuckles to himself, then nods for Tom to speak: “I’m still confused on if we have a set camp-wide schedule or if you guys control our schedule this summer.”

Leader Ross answers strongly, “Coach Evans may have set camp-wide ground rules last night, but we as your cabin leaders will control most of your schedule during your time here; there will be some camp-wide events sprinkled throughout the weeks and an advantage of having multiple cabin leaders is allowing splitting into groups to attack multiple things that you want/need to accomplish that day. This is to simulate real career life: you may be put into groups to accomplish a task, but ultimately you are going to be seen & placed as an individual into individual branches of your workplace. The ‘Individual’ part of the camp title was not just another ‘I’ word to fill the acronym.” Ross then looks over to Gavin, then nods, “You know what to do.”

Gavin rolls his eyes but still smiles, “Always one for the dramatics, aren’t you, Ross?” He then stands from his bed and blinks his eyes until they become his own orange coloration; he snaps his fingers and suddenly all of us feel this urgency or alertness to move. Everyone is now moving all around the cabin: cleaning their beds, changing, using the bathroom [by the way, whoever designed the cabins to fit ten people with only three sinks, two toilets, and one shower needs a few words], all that.

Once he sees us slowly down, Ross says, “Bring your extra clothes, your water bottles, home-brought weapons, towels, bug-spray, all your shit; we are going to have an extensive training day today to figure out powers & fighting abilities as well as areas of improvement, then we’ll break off into small groups to show your resources we think you’d need or whatever you’d like to explore.”

Noah exclaims, “Let’s roll out!”

Tom leans close to me to whisper, “I’m surprised he didn’t end that sentence with ‘Bi--”

Ross L. speaks at a regular volume in front of us as we’re walking out, “I’d say you rather not finish that sentence, Tom. Noah might give you extra warm-ups, and let me tell you that that’s not a good thing.” Tom and I try to hide in our laughs; I even see Shawn behind Tom chuckling a bit.

We make it to the Mess Hall as a clumped group, already seeing so many cabin-groups either hustling through the hall for food or going through their morning exercises. Noah then shouts from the front, “Okay, only take what you can handle and we’ll eat on our walk to our spot. Break!” We sprint to the food line, cutting through spaces between people & reaching for food; we apologize to the people, of course, we’re not rude.

I find a big enough space for Shawn, Tom, and me to stand next to each other. I say, “Okay, anything you guys want to save for later or for me to hold? I brought an extra drawstring bag and I have some room.”

Tom: “Are you sure? I don’t want you carrying extra stuff you don’t need.”

Shawn: “Uh, three apples for the three of us, grab some of those chocolate chip granola bars, I can get a Ziploc bag and snag some bacon, and we can walk with a muffin each. Damn, those muffins look huge even from here. What’s your flavor?”

I answer, “If they’re huge, it’s probably from Costco. I’ll get Coffee Crunch. Tom?”

Tom hesitates, “Oh, uh, Blueberry.”

Shawn thumbs-up before jogging away, “Cool. Imma take Chocolate Chip. Be right back.”

I smile at Shawn, “Got it;” before I turn to Tom with the same smile while getting our list, “I’m sure, Tom; I appreciate the concern, though. I wouldn’t have offered if I couldn’t handle it, but I will communicate if I need help. Okay?”

Tom chuckles, “Okay.”

“Good. Now dump those apples into my bag while I reach for the granola bars.”

***

We’re walking the same path we took last night to get to the lake until we take a left turn at our campfire, and now we’re walking up a slight incline. It’s still mid-morning, so the heat isn’t blaring on us but the air is a little muggy from the lakeside humidity. Noah & Ross B. are up front; Ryan, Leo, & Tom are behind them talking about parkour; Ross L. & Gavin have been geeking out over music for a while in front of me; Shawn & I have just been eating our muffins in silence next to each other; and I notice Jordan walking down the hill and towards us. 

Jordan stops right next to me, “Hey, Shawn. Can I talk to Inigo for a sec?”

Shawn nods, and Gavin picks up on this, “Shawn, come up here with us. I need you to back me up on Ross here's rock music taste.” Shawn picks up speed to catch up to him and Ross, leaving me with Jordan.

Jordan points at Ross, “And no snooping.” Ross rolls his eyes at him and laughs, but Shawn also looks back at us before turning away quickly; I don’t notice it, but maybe Jordan might have.

I ask, “Is everything okay?”

Jordan snickers, “I was actually about to ask you the same thing.”

“Well, I think so. Why do you ask?”

“Have you ever heard of ‘hyper-vigilance’?”

“‘The state of constant alertness to one’s surroundings under the perception of imminent danger even within settings that are non-threatening.’ Does this have to do with when I woke up?”

He simply nods, adding this thin and expectant smile to it.

“All I want to say about it right now is that … my family is complicated. Beyond the whole ‘hereditary kitsune’ thing.”

“I get it.”

“You do?”

“Yeah. Ross was raised by his mom most of his life; Noah’s parents divorced when he was a teenager & he did some experimenting with some dark stuff that he should be the one to detail; and my younger siblings and I were adopted by my grandparents after my mom was deemed unable to take care of us herself.”

“Wow, I’m so sorry that you all had to go through that.”

“Thank you. It’s not something we particularly talk about often, but we get by. We had each other, and we’re better now.”

I look to the front where Noah & Ross are before looking back at Jordan, “You guys seem really close and gel really well together.”

He chuckles, “Definitely. Not only because of that messed-up stuff, but we sometimes work together outside of camp and every time with them is a great time.”

I smile in silence for a bit, then come to a realization, “Is that why I was chosen for Cabin J? Since I referred to that in my application?”

“Nope. Actually, newbies are chosen at random.”

I don’t believe that, so I raise my eyebrow at him.

“Okay, fine. You caught me,” raising his hands up in defeat. “Veterans get to choose their Cabin Leaders although they usually return to their original ones, but Cabin Leaders get to choose their Newbies. We sift through the applications, discuss with the other leaders, and eventually end up with you guys. And to answer your question, it’s not the only reason we chose you for this cabin; Ryan wanted some diversity beyond the Cabin Leaders & Vets; and we needed some at least one caring & calm type because Lynch and I weren’t gonna cut it any longer with everyone else’s crackhead energy.”

We laugh out loud with that last part, and I oblige, “Well, I can definitely agree with the latter. Although I do have my moments of such energy.”

“Me too.”

“Oh yeah. I saw it last night when you were playing Call of Duty and Smash.”

He snickers again, “Well, I do have a Twitch; so if you’d followed that, you definitely see that.”

“I so need to see this now.”

Before he can show me his Twitch account, Ross B. from the front shouts, “Here we are, Cabin J! Newbies, welcome to our usual training spot.” As we turn from a line into a clump, I can finally see that we’re on a wide area with short grass leading to a cliff showing the horizon along the lake.

As everyone else runs up to the cliff edge, I comment, “Uh, is anyone else getting Percy Jackson movie vibes from this?”

Ross leans to my direction, “You mean the Camp Half-Blood training cliff where Percy sees Annabeth for the first time? Yeah, we brought it up to some staff; and no, they did not film the movie here.”

“Shame,” We chuckle before I attempt to join the rest of the cabin; but Ross stops me.

“Hey, Inigo. One minute.” I turn back to him and look at his face, one full of seriousness. “I meant what I said last night --”

“That you may be a good leader, but not so good of a teacher?”

“That’s the one. Anyways, this morning, we’re just going over warm-ups and showcasing our fighting skills; powers or no powers, I’m still debating. But I just want to warn you that I’m gonna need your help tonight with more than just teaching Shawn.”

“You mean possibly restraint?”

“Yeah."

"I'm not super knowledgeable about all types of werewolves, but aren't most transformations dependent on the moon cycle? The next full moon isn't coming up for another couple weeks."

"Well, I don’t know Shawn’s full potential yet, but I’m afraid he’s going to wander around the woods. Even though the camp covers a wide area before you hit the force field, let me tell you from experience that those things do not just prick you. Plus, it depends on the person, but usually transformations are forced either by the full moon or a traumatic event at any time. I have an idea about Shawn's life with his application; but if your guys' interaction last night in front of the public bathroom is an indication, then he might be sensitive which isn't too off-base for a new or inexperienced wolf. I just want to be as cautious and helpful at the same time as I can.”

“Okay. I’ll try my best.”

Ross nods, “Good; that’s what I need. Go ahead with the rest.”

***

We’ve fallen back into a line, and Leo & Ryan have been taking turns in leading the rest of us in warm-ups and stretches. Now, we’re just sitting in a comfortable position with our eyes closed and practicing ‘being mindful and present’ or whatever Leo said before we started this exercise. I feel great and that my mind is clear and present; but as we’re doing this, I feel something aching in my head a few times. It feels like my mind is being pried open or something, although the pain is bearable so I can stay silent. I’m trying to focus on anything but this, but I finally figure out --

“ _Ross, you do know it’s rude to look into someone’s mind without their permission, right?”_

_“And here I thought I was doing good at camouflaging myself.”_

_“You were, for a minute there.’_

_“Noah was right. You are scary smart for a newbie.”_

_“Did you look through his brain for that conversation?”_ I laugh in my mind.

_“Didn’t need to. The cabin leaders and I were having a group conversation like this one as we were lying on our beds last night just talk about the day & run down observations. The leaders couldn’t stop talking about you towards the end.” _

_“Well, that’s a great morale booster if I’ve ever heard one.”_

_“I’m kinda jealous.”_

_“You don’t need to be. You have your talents & flaws; I have mine.” _

_“Another thing they talked about: you definitely know how to talk.”_

_“So, why the prying through my brain?”_

_“Wanted to see your side of the discussions. Let me see how you tick.”_

_“You couldn’t wait to ask me nicely?”_

_“This is quicker.”_

_“Well, since we’re here, what do you want to know?”_

_“Tom, Shawn, or Noah?”_

_“What about them?”_

_“Which one do you like?”_ And I’m just imagining his eyebrows bouncing up and down suggestively as he’s say-thinking this.

_“Ross!”_

_“What?! They’re good-looking, super friendly, not to mention all single.”_

_“Just from that, it’s clear that you didn’t go deeper. Like I told Tom & Noah, I’m not looking for anything romantic or sexual at the moment; I finally have the time to work on myself and my goals, so I want to try to focus on that.” _

_“Not to mention the way your parents divorced.”_

_“Okay, never mind. You went deeper than I thought.”_

_“Wait, what did you tell Shawn?”_

_“I didn’t say anything to him.”_

_“So, you tell off Tom and Noah, but not Shawn. Interesting.”_

_“I didn’t have time to tell him off because he wasn’t advancing on me like that. Besides, I was focusing on talking him down from a werewolf transformation.”_

_“Oh, that makes more sense. But you still need to answer my question: do you like him?”_

A momentary pause before, _“I think we’re friends right now. I mean, he is warming up to me but --”_

Our mental connection gets severed when our attentions are taken by Noah, “People! Time to get into the real training. For today, we’re going to start off with a few one-on-one sparring matches with everyone else watching to gauge where you guys are at with just hand-to-hand; later, we can progress to using powers to see your control. Alright, who wants to go first?” 

Jordan chimes in before anyone can raise their hand, “Why don’t we do something a little different than usual? How about the three newbies go against each other since they’re considered fighting beginners for now? A control experiment?” Noah and Ross B. nod in agreement, so Jordan looks at Tom, Shawn, & myself and motions for us to get up.

The three of us get into a triangle formation with a couple of yards between us; while the other seven sit in their line, staring at us in anticipation. Ross B. calls out, “Ready, set, go!”

I instinctively bow before transitioning into my fighting stance. Both Tom and Shawn notice me, so they begin to awkwardly bow towards the middle of our formation; everyone including me chuckles to themselves, I think it’s endearing of them. They change their positions into their fighting stances, both of them looking like boxers with their hands close to their heads and postures slightly hunched but legs mostly straight; my feet are widely separated from each other with my left in front of the right, both legs slightly bent, posture straight as I can, and right hand just by my chin & left hand floating in front of my stomach. I notice out of the corner of my eye Leo & Ryan noticing the differences in stances as they shuffle in their seating positions in further anticipation.

Tom on my 10, Shawn on my 1; neither of them want to make the first move. So, I run towards Tom, and Shawn instantly runs towards him as well. I reach Tom first, having a slight skip in my last step once I’m a few inches away from his body; I place my left foot just above his bent right-knee and my right foot on his stomach, to then grab at the back of his neck with both hands and fall backwards. I extend my leg just as I hit the ground with a small backwards roll, sending Tom over my body with a monkey-flip onto an unsuspecting Shawn. Luckily, Shawn catches Tom’s upside-down body midair; not so luckily, Shawn is so unprepared that he forgets to root his feet, so he falls into a sandwich between the ground and Tom. Both grunt in pain as they impact with the ground, while I kip-up easily back into my fighting stance.

I look over to see shocked faces all around, followed by Noah: “The shortest guy in the cabin -- ”

Jordan chimes in, "To be fair, 5'5" isn't that short."

Ross B.: “ -- just downed two other newbies with one move in less than ten seconds.”

Gavin: “That must be a record or something.”

Ross L.: “I don’t know if we’re supposed to keep track of that or not. We didn’t get an exact time.”

Leo & Ryan just whoop and cheer loudly.

Back to Noah: “Do we end the match like that?”

Jordan: “We didn’t see much from Tom or Shawn yet.”

Ross B.: “Inigo, 1 point; first to 3 gets a break. Go!”


	4. Day 1: Fight Club

A couple hours pass, and we’ve all been through at least three rounds; consistently switching the structure from one-on-one to three- or four-at-the-same-time to two-on-one and other combinations. Everyone was able to watch each other and even comment on areas of improvement & excel; I’m glad Noah, Ross, & Jordan are chill enough to let everyone have a voice. I haven’t been in a martial arts studio or any fighting situation in a while, so I was worried that I would be rusty; but it was so refreshing to have a serious lesson while in a not-so-serious vibe. I have never sweated and laughed at the same time for anything in my life until now.

Noah, Ross L., Gavin, & Shawn had a boxer’s presence throughout the matches, but Noah seemed the most comfortable & lightest on his feet. Jordan & Tom weren’t the most impressive in their offense, but they both had this way of moving around the space as if they were dancing and ended up mostly unscathed. Finally, Ross B., Leo, Ryan, & myself were the most versatile with our fighting styles; mixing up with impressive kicks, great acrobatics, some grappling, etc. We were honestly so caught up in having fun and showing off that we didn’t even get to the point of transitioning into matches with powers.

We’re just taking a break, drinking water and recharging, when Ross L. suddenly straightens his posture out of nowhere and his eyes widen.

I notice, “Ross, are you okay?”

Ross rolls his eyes, “Trouble.”

Before I can ask anything further, we all hear laughter and yelling from the woods. We turn ourselves towards the noise, finding the source to be another boys cabin; marching through the woods so assertively, as if they own the ground they step on. 

Next thing I notice, Jordan is walking in front of me and saying, “Inigo, Tom, Shawn: stay behind me.” Despite our confusion, we silently oblige; meanwhile, Ross B. and Noah step up towards the front of our group.

“Well, if it isn’t the Golden Child of the CIA!” this guy with this standing jet-black hair in the front of his group yells rather arrogantly in Ross’s direction.

Ross walks up to him, “Jonas, what are you doing here?”

“Just tryna get a good spot to train my excellent Cabin D. And knowing you guys, you’ve probably been here for hours and it’s time to let others have at the land.”

“Okay, Joe. We can share.”

Another guy, slightly younger than Joe and with the same jet-black hair but curly, steps in between the two speaking, “Actually, see, what Joe is saying is that you’ve had this cliff to yourselves and we have the same right to have it for ourselves. Is that right?”

Joe pats this guy’s shoulder, “That’s right, Nick; thank you.” He then transitions his attention back to Ross, “Besides, Nick and I need the full space to work on our five newbies; your cabin has three cabin leaders and three newbies. So, pack up all your shit and best get --”

Noah interrupts, “What are you trying to prove here, Jonas?”

Joe furrows his eyebrows towards Noah, then merely scoffs as he looks back to Ross, “This is my last year here, just like dear Ross here. I’m just trying to make as big of an impact on my cabin’s experience as I possibly can. Is that so bad?”

Ross: “It’s bad when you’re an ass towards other people trying to do all that; especially since your main reason for your high and mighty attitude is because your parents already work at the CIA and your older brother Kevin graduated two years ago.”

“Well, Nick and I can definitely celebrate that, as well as the fact that we’re leaders that can influence our cabin like a real family; while your cabin is led by men whose fathers didn’t even want them.”

All of us from Cabin J erupted from our sitting/standing places with righteous fury, ready to square up. The guys from Cabin D behind Joe & Nick respond by walking closer to the situation and looking ready to square up just as much; luckily, or at least for now, all leaders from both sides are holding their groups back.

During our scuffle, Nick looks me in the eye and shouts, “Whoa, whoa, who is that?” Everyone stops to turn to my direction, then back to Nick with confused looks. “Who’s that toothpick?”

Despite Jordan’s silent pleas, I snake through the group to face Joe & Nick myself, “Inigo.”

“Well, Inigo, welcome to our Camp. How’s your experience so far?” Nick says with an air of fake sincerity.

“This isn't 'your' Camp; this is a camp for all of us. And I’ve known these boys for less than twenty-four hours and I’m ready to fight for them if you're gonna have an attitude like that.” This response gets some smiles and some scattered ‘Hell yeahs’ from my group.

Joe re-inserts himself, “Oh, we’ve got a fighter in our presence, people,” turning to his cabin to see a chorus of laughs. He then motions at a boy within his group to come to the front before turning back to me, “We’ve got one of those too.”

The groups back a couple of small steps away to allow some room as this boy brings himself to the forefront. He looks me up and down, even though he’s only a few inches above me, only to raise one of his eyebrows in either interest or unimpressedness. Finally, he speaks with this cool British accent, “Zayn. Malik,” while he presents his right hand for a handshake gesture. I reach and grab his hand to reciprocate the shake, but he immediately twists my arm upon contact into a hammerlock position with me now facing my group. He growls, “You should learn not to be so naive.”

Joke’s on him, because I swing my left arm in a crescent motion to wrap it over both of his wrists; while he’s still in shock at my hyper-flexibility, I keep my grip and tip my upper body to the left to allow a high roundhouse kick with my right foot landing square on his forehead. He releases his hold on my right wrist while I relieve my hold on his arms; while I stand tall, he backs up to the point of falling into the arms of some of his group-mates. A moment of silence follows after the reflexive chorus of ‘Oh’ and ‘What?’ from both sides, so I take the time to say, “And you should know that a respectful gesture should stay that way.”

Zayn attempts to run at me and I’m ready to counter, but both sides are holding us back or back to barking insults at each other. The onslaught is only stopped by Noah coming between the two groups with an announcement: “You know what this calls for?”

Jordan tries to butt in, “Noah, no,” but he’s only shut down by this goofy smile on Noah’s face that’s got me confused again.

“‘Fight Club’!” Vets from both sides start cheering, but I see Jordan shaking his head into his hands out of the corner of my eye.

Joe looks back at Ross B. with fire in his eyes but a cool expression on his face, “Fight Club?”

Ross growls at Joe, standing his ground, “Fight Club.”

***

We all start scrambling to the wider part of the cliff field, acting like a bunch of wild animals while I’m still severely lost in what’s going on. The cabins set themselves up in a large ring formation with Noah & I slightly in the middle of it on one side and Joe & Zayn on the other.

Noah brings me, Shawn, and Tom in front of himself before going off, “Okay. What’s the first rule of Fight Club?”

My face just fully contorts into sheer panic while Tom and Shawn behind me say at the same time without fail, “‘You do not talk about Fight Club.”

I say to Noah, “That is a terrible rule;” then I turn to the two behind me, “And how do you two know about this?”

Noah squints his eyes, shakes his head, and slouches his neck towards me, “You’ve never seen the movie?”

“No, but it sounds psychotic.”

“It is, but overall a fantastic movie.”

“HOW IS THAT RELEVANT RIGHT NOW?!”

“Here are the rules: 

  1. You do not talk about Fight Club
  2. You DO NOT TALK ABOUT FIGHT CLUB [to this, I roll my eyes hard]
  3. Fight’s over when someone yells ‘Stop’, goes limp, or taps
  4. Two guys to a fight
  5. One fight at a time
  6. There is a ‘No shirts, no shoes’ rule; but we’re ignoring that since we’re on a grass/dirt area and you don’t have to take off your shirt if you don’t want to
  7. Fight goes on as long as it has to
  8. If it’s your first night at the club, you fight in the club; I don’t know if we’re doing that with you two, though [referring to Tom and Shawn]



Do you understand?”

“I understand how psychotic this is!”

“Well, we’re in it now.”

“Because of you!”

“Technically, they started this whole thing because they were being dicks.”

“NOAH!”

“Oh come on, you’re an incredible fighter. We were just watching you. Besides, what does he have that you don’t?” We turn around to see Zayn already done with his pep talk with Joe and flex his muscles, now somehow his body is fully made of stainless steel. Noah turns back to me hurriedly, “Can you do that?”

“Are you freaking kidding me right now?”

“I wish I was,” flaring his teeth in a nervous manner. “Don’t worry; the nurses here are great. Good luck, man!”

I plead for him to come back, but he slips from my reach. As I try to relax, Tom says over my left shoulder, “Be careful.”

Shawn says on my right shoulder, “You can do this;” I smile at the both of them before they have to back up into the ring of bodies.

I turn to see Zayn fully made of steel, even his eyes are covered in his material. The only things unchanged on him are his clothes and shoes; nothing ripped or fell off or absorbed into him during his shape-shift.

Some in the ring yells, “Start!” so I guess we’re off to the races. Zayn stomps in my direction and attempts a right push kick, but I simply shuffle to the outside of his body before finally getting into my fighting stance. He turns to me furiously, breathing hard, and walks to me with a boxer’s posture; he comes at me with a flurry of punches, but I dodge every punch with ease [despite my internal panic]. Zayn telegraphs this big swing of a punch, so I duck under his arm and move past his body to get into more open area. 

Now that I’m backed off, I notice something: droplets of steel are forming all over his head & arms, and those droplets are either melding with the already-formed steel or dropping to the ground in a dark liquid. He’s still able to breath and see me; so that means his lungs, eyes, and probably his other organs are not completely turned into steel. 

Skin is considered an organ. Wait: he’s not completely made of steel; it’s just a coating. That means the rest of his body can be at risk. I can work with that.

I straighten my stance a bit and start to expel fire from my mouth, aiming in a line formation towards Zayn’s feet. The feat definitely astounds both sides, but the most shocked is Zayn himself as he cowers away while still staying within the ring. I observe him dripping his dark liquid more quickly, so I stop breathing fire to fall into a round-off transitioned into a back-handspring and finally into a back-aerial over the flames. As I’m flying through the air, I extend my arms so that my hands interlock with each other right onto Zayn’s face as my wrists squeeze in between his head; three-fourths into my flip-orientation, I kick my legs to land the balls of my feet onto the small of his back; and finally, I land similarly to earlier to perform a reverse monkey-flip where my opponent is now involuntarily back-flipping over me to eventually land on his chest. Without wasting any time, I stand to grab his extended right wrist with my right hand, cartwheel over his body with just my right hand on the ground to land my left foot beside his left side, grab his left wrist with my left hand once I land in a kneeling-sit on his lower back, pull his right wrist over his left shoulder & his left wrist over his right shoulder, and lean my straightened back as I pull backwards. This straight-jacket hold is choking him with his own arms as I pull his wrists back & inward while me sitting on his back extends his body into a rather uncomfortable contortion especially as he’s on his stomach. I hold this for a few seconds, until I see his fingers on his left hand trying to tap; someone in the ring yells for the end, and I immediately release the hold while Zayn just as immediately loses his steel coating when it all flows off of him & evaporates into the air.

As my cabin cheers for me, I bring my focus to the line of fire and dissipate it with a wave of my hand. I look all around me to my group and smile so wide, it almost closes my eyes. A mistake, it turns out: as I hear a faint call of “Harry!” I turn around to face Zayn only to be blindsided by a punch onto my left cheek; the cheers stop as I fall to the ground, but not before seeing a boy standing almost as tall as Noah with coffee-brown hair retracting his punching arm.

As I cup my face with my hand, Tom and Gavin come into my view. Gavin asks, “Are you okay?”

I wince a bit, “I’m alright; just surprised.”

I’m assisted by Tom to stand, and I turn around to see a standoff at least on my side: Ryan has this green flame-looking aura coming from his hands, Leo prepped in a fighting stance with a metal bō staff he definitely didn’t have on him earlier, and Ross B. & Shawn are growling intensely with claws coming from their fingertips.

Ross B. roars, “This is over!”

Joe has the audacity to say next, “Oh, no. We’ve just begun.” 

He and Nick try confronting the aforementioned line-up, but he’s stopped when Jordan faces them and produces this sonic scream; all of us hear it, but the opposing cabin is being engulfed in these sonic waves although the force is not enough to push them to the ground. This auditory assault lasts for a few more seconds before Jordan stops to clear his throat and yell, “You disrespect one of us, you disrespect all of us. So, you better leave before the next one blows you off this cliff!” All of them but their leaders scurry past us towards the woods; Nick picks up the now-stirring Zayn from the ground while Joe follows them still with fire in his eyes aimed at us.

Before he’s about to pass through the woods, Joe faces us one last time; a phrase coming from his lips: “Cabin Combat.” He flashes this devilish smile, only to disappear into the foliage.

***

I start once Tom helps me sit on a grounded log, “So, anyone gonna tell me where Leo kept a bō staff this whole time?”

Leo chuckles, “My power.”

“Oh. So,” I point to him, “Object Manifestation?” He nods, so I turn my pointer finger to Ryan, “And you’re Energy Manipulation, with all those green flames coming from your hands earlier?”

Ryan responds, “A blanket term that fully applies. You can see the rest of my powers another time when you're not hurting, smarty-pants.”

Gavin sneaks in, “I never pegged you the type to joke while in pain.”

I say, “A psychological trick. Distract myself with conversation to not focus my mind on the, ow geez, pain.” I look back to Leo, “Do you mind making me a --”

Cue him holding an ice pack that just magically popped into his hand just now, “Not my first rodeo.”

“Thanks. Alright; someone keep talking. I still need a distraction.”

Tom comes in to say, “Can we talk about what Joe said before leaving? Something about combat?”

Noah sits next to me, elbows tiredly flopped onto his knees, “‘Cabin Combat.’ It’s one of the bigger camp-wide events, a tournament usually happening in mid-July at the one-month mark when campers have at least a fighting style to use. It’s Cabin vs Cabin, boys vs boys and girls vs girls; and the top Cabins of each gender win some prize or advantage that changes every year.”

Jordan chimes, “Joe just called us out, meaning we’re his main targets for the competition.”

Ross B. claps before saying, “Well, good! We can totally beat them; we’re at a good start individually and as a team, or at least our morale is there.”

Ross L. says rather dryly, “Speak for yourself.” We look at him, offended by the comment; only to see his arm extended to point towards Shawn standing by himself at the edge of the cliff. 

Ross B. starts to walk over to him, but he’s stopped by me pulling at his wrist. He turns to look at me, and sees a quiet determination in my eyes. He nods at me, so I let go and walk over to Shawn by myself. Once I’m a few feet from him, I can take in the view of his claws still pulled out of his fingers and his body trembling as if he’s shivering despite the high-noon heat. I approach him slowly, stopping right next to him but looking at the horizon like him. 

I start, “Can you close your eyes for me?” He quietly obliges in closing his golden eyes. I continue, “Take a deep breath in, hold, and release.” He does just that, some pauses in between the actions. “Two more times, just like that.” He complies. “Focus on the present moment; you’re on a cliff, but you’re just seeing darkness. Focus on the calm of the darkness. Can you do that?” He nods, and sits in that moment for a minute. “Now, open your eyes;” he does this, exposing his brown eyes while still facing the lake. “What’s on your mind?”

He answers, “He hurt you.”

“I’m okay; I can heal.”

“I don’t want to see you hurt.”

“It’s life, Shawn; you can’t prevent that. The best you can do is help me handle.”

“How do I do that?”

“Can you look at me?” 

He turns his head to see me: ice pack off my face, pale purple on my cheek, trying to smile but it’s subtly lop-sided. He actually snickers. 

“Are you seriously laughing at my pain?”

“Yeah, I am.” 

“Good. It’s good when you smile.”


	5. Day 1: Control

“It’s a good thing that we have dinner so early. Gives us time to eat before sunset,” I say as we’re all settling down at our designated table, already with filled plates at hand.

Ryan overhears & scooches towards me, “What happens after sunset?”

I catch what I just said and look at Ross B. for answers, but Shawn answers honestly, “Inigo and Ross are helping me work on my control tonight. It's only a waning crescent moon tonight, so I shouldn't go berserk so easily; but I still have some issues and want to start getting a better hold of it.”

“Why, because you’re a werewolf?” Ryan then proceeds to snarl with hands in claw formation at Shawn’s direction. No one is laughing.

“Actually, yeah, I am,” Shawn answers with a sincere smile.

Ryan’s expression turns into awkward realization, but he doesn’t immediately go back into his seat; it takes Leo elbowing his side to get him to sit. “Man, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to joke about your power.”

“It’s fine, Ryan,” chuckling a bit. “It’s not like I’ve told all of you, so I wouldn’t have expected you to know. Besides, it’s not something I’m particularly proud of.”

I come back into the conversation, “And that is one of the things we’ll be working on.” When Shawn looks at me with his furrowed eyebrows, I continue, “This negative way of thinking about your power is not going to help you master your wolf-side. It’s not going to take just one night, but I’m sure we can help you get out of that eventually.”

Ross B. chimes, “Speaking of help: Inigo, do you need us to set up anything tonight? Chains? Sedatives? Muzzles?” The addition of each item in that sentence brought concern and nervousness into Shawn’s body language.

I turn my attention to Ross B., “Actually, I’ll just need Ross and Gavin.”

Ross L. and Gavin’s attention are taken from their plates of food to our conservation, straightening up in surprise; they say, “Why us?”

“Well, I was thinking of starting off with doing one of the Mindfulness practices we did this morning; then Ross can establish a telepathic link between him, Leader Ross, Shawn, & myself so we can communicate through our minds as we try to connect to Shawn’s mind; and if he goes berserk, Gavin can calm him down.” I look at Gavin, “Can you do that?”

He answers, “I can calm beings down, but I’ve just never really tried it on wild animals before.”

I smile, “Then it will be a learning experience for more than one of us.”

Ross L. chuckles, “And why exactly are you trusting us so easily with our powers?”

“Because a sense of trust is healthy for any relationship. Besides, you think it’s better to chain a wild animal down?”

“Well, it’s effective and safer for us.”

“We’re trying to establish a bond of trust between Shawn and his wolf side. It’s probably not going to help the situation if he’s tied down.”

“And you’ve done this before?”

“Not necessarily. I've never had a telepath in my life but I did have an experienced mother.”

Ross B. comes back, “I trust Inigo, and I trust you guys; and if things go sideways tonight, there’s always the next time to readjust.” He beams his teeth in a smile at me and lightly slaps my deltoid, “Hey, that’s a start, right?”

I chuckle while wincing at the pain in my shoulder, “Yeah. it is.” Once I turn back to Ross L. and Gavin, they do seem to relax and nod in my direction. I redirect my attention to Shawn, “Now, next question: where do you want to set up?”

Shawn says, “How about the cabin for tonight? An enclosed space might be best, but someplace a little familiar.”

“Is that okay? Will it hold just in case?” I ask Ross B.

He purses his lips in thought before nodding, “I think it should do.”

Tom raises his hand, at which I chuckle, before asking, “So then what do the rest of us do?”

Jordan says, “I’m hanging out with my fiancée, Ellie, tonight. I already need a break from you crackheads.”

Leo chimes in, “Hey, there’s a free-running gym with a gymnast floor and even a trampoline area next to the Main Gym. Noah, Ryan, and I are gonna try some new tumbles; you wanna join us, Tom?” Tom silently smiles and nods.

I announce, “Great. Now that most of that is settled, you guys go ahead and start eating; I’m gonna wash my hands.” 

Before I can stand, Ryan regains my attention, “Hey, when you get back, you need to tell us how you beat that Zayn guy. We need to talk about strategy.”

I genuinely chuckle, “Strategy?”

“For Cabin Combat. They’re our main competition so far, we gotta be prepped.”

Noah interrupts, already halfway done with his first plate, “You do know that it’s not happening until the middle of July, right?”

Leo covers for Ryan, “Well, it’s never too late to think about it. It’s not the most urgent thing, but it’s helpful for us to scout the competition when we have the time.”

I get out of my seat while that conversation continues on and head for the public bathroom building. I turn the sharp corner when I see a familiar face shaking his hands in the air to dry them: Zayn. He’s exiting the men’s bathroom with his eyes down, but he eventually looks up & stops after a few seconds to see me standing at the corner. I present my hand with a small wave while my lips are thin to match the awkwardness, but he just resumes his walk looking disgruntled. He looks down at the ground again, so he doesn’t notice me raising my eyebrows as a substitute for shrugging my shoulders before moving again towards the bathroom. We pass each other, and a few seconds go by where I’m about to pass through the entry-way when he catches my attention again:

“How did you do it?”

I spin to face him, “What exactly?”

“How did you figure out how to beat me?”

“Do you want the long version or the short version?”

He tsks, “Whatever.” He turns as if about to leave when I stop him:

“Your heavy breathing and the way you were dripping.”

He turns around and is actually starting to walk towards me, ever so slowly, “My breathing and ‘dripping’ gave it away?”

“The fact that you were able to breathe and move your muscles meant that you were not fully made of steel. The steel looks durable, but had to somehow be flexible enough for you to move with it instead of it cracking or layering over itself; the fact that you were able to sweat underneath the metal before they mixed together so easily to drip off of you meant that your skin itself was not transformed but rather just coated in stainless steel. With that, you might have the tendency to overheat based on how much you were sweating this morning; so, the combo of my fire and the noon sun made you sweat more, thus making you fear even more that your coating was going to give out & your actual body would be hurt. And that hesitancy was the final piece in beating you.”

Once I’m done with my explanation, Zayn ended his walk towards me just a yard away from me; his eyes were constantly wide as he walked. “Whoa. No one has ever been able to break down my power like that, and so quickly.”

“And I’m guessing based on your question and your shock, where you come from, you’re usually the victor in your fights?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“Well, I hope you can take this as a learning opportunity for the next time.”

“But, I actually didn’t learn anything; or at least beyond the fact that you knew my power and how to beat me.”

“Okay, fair enough. What would you like me to say?”

“How do I not sweat as much?” He almost scoffs this question, as if he’s not expecting a real answer.

“First of all: steady your breathing; all the heavy breathing and stomping towards me once the match just began that you see as a way to pump yourself up is expending a lot of energy & you’ll need the sweat to cool you off. And second of all: the power is only as powerful as the mindset. Find a mindset that’s positive like winning for the sake of your team or doing something for your own growth rather than something negative like solely wanting to beat someone up; once you build a strong foundation from your mindset, I’m sure your power is going to grow in ways you’d have never imagined.”

“My team isn’t exactly a positive influence at the moment. I mean I have my mates that I came with at my side, but the rest aren’t the easiest.”

“It’s only the second day. They’re bound to open up eventually.”

“‘Eventually?’ You make it sound like such a sure thing.”

“I wouldn’t say a ‘sure thing.’ I’m just merely being optimistic.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“Doing what?”

“Talking to me like this; helping me out. I’m the enemy, remember?”

I laugh at this, “And here you thought I was the naive one.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m here to build myself up and to build a family with my cabin; I’m not going to do either by tearing down or ignoring others.”

Zayn is dumbfounded, and his mouth is hanging open with failed attempts to speak any coherent words. Before any could come out, a voice a little ways behind him calls out, “Inigo?” Zayn and I turn our attention to Tom, who notices Zayn and jabs a small wave into the air alongside a small, “Oh, hey bruv.”

Zayn throws at Tom, “I’m not your bruv.” While Tom does this fake-offended-face in the background, Zayn looks back at me one more time with his softened yet still kinda stern face before silently taking his leave.

That leave includes him not-so-accidentally checking Tom’s shoulder as they’re walking past each other, to which Tom says under his breath, “Fucking hell.” He stutter-steps to regain his balance as Zayn turns the corner, then he turns to me, “Hey, are you okay?”

I answer, “I'm good Tom. Are you going to wash your hands too?”

Tom opens his mouth to respond, but he closes it and hesitates before reopening it with a nervous chuckle, “Yeah. Yeah, that’s definitely what I was doing.”

“Okay.” I spin towards the bathroom, and he follows me inside with a healthy amount of space between us.

***

“We look like we’re about to summon a demon.” The five of us are sitting circle-formation on the floor in the very middle of our cabin, so it would only seem natural for Ross L. to make such a comment as he’s looking left and right.

Ross B. looks around, “Oh my God, it does.”

Gavin chippers up, “Oooh, can we do that afterwards? I have a book for that.”

Ross B.: “Damn it, Gavin. What did we talk about? No more occult literature in this cabin. I’m surprised this cabin isn’t haunted by that summoning you tried last summer.”

I start to laugh at the interaction, but then I notice Shawn fiddling with his hands. I reach out to grab his wrist, “Are you nervous?”

He responds, “Yeah. A bit.”

“Why?”

“The last time I transformed, I ate all of my neighbor’s pigs in their pig farm.”

I look at everyone else to expect laughs or at least a restrained chuckle, but I see them with cringing faces and whispering ‘Ooooo’ or ‘Well, alright then.’ I look back at Shawn, “Well, on the bright side, there are no pigs around. And you still have leftover bacon from this morning if you suddenly have a craving.” I have this forced smile plastered on my face to try to cheer him up, and he does laugh under his breath. “Alright, we should focus; dusk is about to start and the moon will be above the horizon.”

We all straighten up ourselves in our sitting positions before I go on, “Shawn, close your eyes, please.” He obliges. “Take a few deep breaths. Just like earlier; deep breath in, hold, deep breath out.” He follows the instructions well, and even the rest of the cabin is doing it with him. “Focus on the darkness you see right now; the silence of it, the calm of it. If you feel your mind trailing off, do not beat yourself; just accept it happened and come back to the present moment.” I turn to Ross L., “Are you ready, Ross?”

He says, “Ready when you are.”

“Ready, Shawn?”

He answers me, “I’m ready.”

“Okay. See you soon, Gavin.”

He nods with a warm smile.

Ross B. presents his right hand to me, “Are you ready?”

I respond, grabbing at his hand with my left, “Ready. You?”

“Ready. Let’s do this.”

I sneak my right hand into Shawn’s left palm, and he luckily softly yet quickly grabs at it. He then reaches his right hand to Ross L., which he grabs before relaxing again. All of us but Gavin re-close our eyes and take in another deep breath before I continue:

“All of us, clear your minds and imagine the calm of the darkness again; keep that up for a few more seconds. Shawn, I’m going to count down from five; at the end of that count, I want you to visualize yourself in what you think is a safe and isolated place for you. Okay?” He squeezes my hand once, so I take that as a ‘yes’. “Five. Four. Three. Two. One.”

Shawn opens his eyes and gasps, but he’s not in the real world; he finds himself someplace much different.

“ _Testing one, two. Testing one, two.”_ A voice echoes throughout the area.

 _“What the hell? Who’s there?”_ Shawn looks up and panics.

_“Sorry, Shawn; it’s me, Ross L. Ross B. and Inigo are also here with you; you just won’t see us.”_

_“Okay. Uh, where is ‘here’ again?”_

I answer through the void, _“This is your mindscape, Shawn. We’re in your head. Don’t panic or lose focus, or we’ll lose the connection.”_

Shawn breathes again. _“Okay. Sorry.”_

Ross B.’s voice comes through, _“You don’t have to apologize, man. You ready?”_

_“Yeah. I think so.”_

I come back, _“Tell us what you see.”_

_“Okay. Well, the sky is black, but there are no stars. And I’m in the middle of a circle of unnaturally green grass, and the outside of it is full of trees and fog.”_

_“Good. What else do you see?”_

Shawn’s mental projection is looking around, trying to see new details to talk about. His search is interrupted when he finds a wolf standing several feet away from him and staring at him. _“A black wolf with gold eyes just appeared out of nowhere and it’s staring at me.”_ His body starts to tense up, and the wolf jumps into a pouncing stance.

Ross B. shouts, _“Shawn, calm down! It can sense your fear.”_

_“Then what do I do?”_

_“Relax. Just … relax. If you calm down, it should do the same.”_

Shawn follows the directions, and the wolf does ease up although it maintains this low growl.

_“Good. It’s like what Inigo has been saying. If you keep on fearing it, it will attack you.”_

_“So what do I do now?”_

_“Try approaching it.”_

_“Seriously?”_

_“Well, this whole telepathy mindscape thing is new to me too. What do you expect me to say?”_

_“Sorry, Ross. I’ll try.”_ Shawn starts stepping towards the beast, cautiously at that; and the beast isn’t moving but still growling.

_“Good. Stay calm.”_

I comment, _“You’re doing great, Shawn. Just keep going; it shouldn’t hurt you if you stay like this.”_

Shawn continues, eventually going into a squat/kneel position just two feet away from the wolf’s snout. When no new movement comes from the wolf, Shawn tries to outstretch his arm to touch it. Suddenly, he sees the environment brightening a small amount; he and the wolf look up to find the moon appearing even though it wasn’t there before. Out of nowhere, the wolf starts to howl, and Shawn looks back to it.

_“Shawn, what’s happening?”_

_“The moon just came out and the wolf is howling now. Why is it doing that? What do I do? What do I do?!”_

_“Shawn, you need to cal --”_

My plea is interrupted when the wolf in front of Shawn looks back at him and jumps at him. The wolf bites down hard on the outstretched arm, making Shawn scream in pain; the boy’s eyes start glowing gold, and that’s where things get more complicated:

Shawn still has his eyes closed, but his physical form suddenly shifts into this almost-eight-feet-tall Werewolf form and starts to head for the front door. Gavin curses under his breath as the beast-man pounces in his direction, and Ross B. & I snap our eyes open. 

Ross B. runs towards the door and catches the werewolf by its hands; his eyes start to glow icy-blue and claws grow from his finger nails, but he still seems to struggle to go any further. He tries to get through to Shawn, “Shawn, hey buddy. It’s Ross. Come on, man; you can fight this!” The only response he gets is a roar in his face; fangs start to show from Ross’s mouth and even a copper-colored tail with black stripes is forming from his lower back. He comes back with a growl, hard to tell if it’s intentional or not, “I don't want to hurt you!”

Shawn is able to push Ross against the closed door with a releasing push, and he’s about to attack him when suddenly nine orange tails wrap around different parts of the werewolf body. Ross looks over Shawn’s shoulder to see me crouching on the floor where Shawn was originally sitting, the tails extending from my body at magically unusual lengths. I’m trying my best to root myself on all fours and pull him back, but Shawn is still very capable at pulling me in his direction. I yell, “Gavin, I can’t hold him for much longer!”

Gavin scrambles from his standing in shock, “Sorry! Sorry.” He walks over to the restrained Shawn, eyes already glowing this rich green; and brings his right hand to Shawn’s left ear to snap his fingers. Shawn’s eyes momentarily glow with the same shade of green even through his closed eyelids and his muscles do lose their tension for a few seconds; Gavin makes a deep sigh, only to jump when the beast-man in front of his face reverts back into its rampaging.

Ross rolls up the sleeves to his hoodie, exposing the stripes and fur creeping onto his skin; “Try again, Gavin,” he commands as he re-locks hands with Shawn to push him back while I’m still holding on with my tails.

“Should I try putting him to sleep?”

I strain out, “No! Just talk to him with your Calm setting.”

“I’ve never tried talking with my powers before.”

“If your powers are based on producing sound while you’re mentally set on a certain emotion, then now is a good time as any to try. Now do it!”

“Okay, okay!” Gavin takes in a deep breath, changes his eyes to his green coloration, then walks up next to Ross to get a view of Shawn’s face, “Shawn! Listen to me. You’re safe. You’re in no danger.” The mini speech seems to be getting through to Shawn: the eyes are glowing green before dulling down again, the body is relaxing, and he seems to be shortening. Gavin tries to continue, “You’re good. You’re safe. You're with your new family.” The reverting process stops momentarily, then Shawn’s almost human face facing up dramatically drops down to face Gavin straight on before roaring again. “Don’t mention family. Don’t mention family! Shit, shit, shit!”

I growl under my breath, then decide to do something probably really stupid: I let go of my grip on the floor with my hands & feet to run up to Shawn, and I hug him from behind as tight as I can around the much-bigger body. The beast-man stops moving or breathing for that matter in those precious few seconds; when Ross lets go of its hands, the arms fall limp for a few more seconds before one lifts up to touch my hugging arms. I refuse to let go, and the beast-man faces his head upwards with eyes closed as he slowly reverts fully back into human-Shawn mode. I sigh with relief, but the moment turns back to urgency when Shawn falls limp into my arms with his eyes still closed.

Ross also loses his animalistic features and looks at the body on the floor, “How is Ross still able to be like that during all this?”

As I lose my own animal features, I look at Ross L. still in his sitting position, eyes closed and calm; then look at Shawn in my arms, conscious and eyes closed. “Because both Shawn and Ross are still in Shawn’s mindscape; we still have a chance. Get back down! Come on!” I desperately scooch Shawn into his earlier sitting position and seat him down in an upright position; once I sit myself down, Gavin and Ross are already prepped with seats taken and eyes closed.

I close my eyes, then yell out, _“Shawn? Shawn! What’s going on in there?”_

Shawn responds, _“My wolf just let go of biting me. Now it’s just standing there, staring at me?”_

_“How are you feeling?”_

_“Shaken, but not in any pain,”_ saying this while shaking his arm through the air.

_“Do you want to keep going? We can stop if you want.”_

_“No, no. I wanna get this. Let’s try it again.”_ He looks down at the bitten arm to find no bite mark or blood; he thins his lips and shrugs his shoulders before looking back at the growling wolf. 

A new voice pops up through the void, _“Shawn, it’s Gavin. You can do this; just stay calm.”_ Just those words force Shawn’s eyes to go green and for him to approach with a more thorough calm coming over him. Slowly but surely, he steps towards the beast, arm outstretched again. 

As he goes into a half-kneel/half-squat position, Ross B. comes back and echoes, _“Do you accept him?”_

Shawn’s eyebrows scrunch together in confusion, but keeps his eye contact on the wolf so it doesn’t repeat its earlier idea, _“What?”_

_“The only way this can work out if you accept that he is a part of you.”_

_“But I wasn’t born with him in me. He was forced onto me.”_

_“Born, forced; it doesn’t matter. All that matters is that he is with you, inside you, a part of you. If you keep fighting him, he will resist; that’s just nature.”_

_“How do I do that? Accept him?”_

_“Well how do you show affection?”_

This gives Shawn an idea; one he was already attempting, but now with a newfound perspective. He relaxes into a fully-kneeling position, arm still outstretched; he smiles at the beast and motions with his presented hand for the wolf to come to him. The wolf isn’t growling anymore, but it’s still not moving. Shawn inhales one more time before professing to the wolf, _“I accept you.”_ The wolf’s ears perk up, and it slowly approaches Shawn. After a few steps, it’s within touching distance with Shawn’s arm, and Shawn starts to pet at the back of its left ear; the wolf leans into the touch and closes its eyes as if it’s finally relieved or relaxed. Shawn chuckles to himself, _“I did it.”_ The wolf responds by opening his eyes, staring intensely into Shawn’s; Shawn’s own eyes glimmer with its golden glow, but his eyes also produce a single tear each.

 _“FREAK! YOU’RE A FREAK!”_ a foreign voice echoes through the void. Both Shawn and his wolf look up towards the dark sky; and as Shawn drops his arm to his side and stands up, his wolf starts growl-barking at the sky. Shawn notices it, but looks back up to listen.

Ross B. speaks, _“What’s going on? Who was that?”_

Something makes a cracking sound, like a whip; the sounds following that are a door slamming and heavy breathing, then the door opening again.

 _“What the hell are you doing?!”_ a female voice screams.

Gavin comes in again, _“Shawn, are you okay?”_

Shawn responds, _“I’m fine. Nothing’s happening to me, but the wolf is barking at the sky. Are you guys okay?”_

 _“He’s not supposed to be like this! I could barely handle you, but now I have to deal with this?”_ the first voice comes again.

Ross B. and Gavin chime, _“Yeah.”_

Shawn notices, _“Where’s Inigo?”_

A blood-curdling scream pierces through the mindscape atmosphere; Shawn covers his ears while the wolf cringes.

Shawn comes again, _“Inigo? Inigo!”_ No response. “ _Ross, get us out now!”_

Ross B. panics, _“Which Ross?”_

Shawn yells through the space, _“Just someone do something!”_

Finally, Ross B., Gavin, Shawn, and even Ross L. open their eyes. As the wave of being back to reality hits them, they turn to see me kneeling on the floor, hands clutching my head, all nine tails swinging wildly through the room, and screaming.

Ross B. stands up, “Inigo? What’s going on?” He tries to reach for me, but one of the tails brushes against his open palm and sends a burning sensation through him. He cries out in pain for a second, then urges, “Everyone, stay back! His tails are crazy hot!”

While everyone stands and back away from me, my tails are hitting beds, the walls, the floor, anything in their path. All of my peers are calling my name, but nothing comes in response except for the screaming.

Shawn looks to Gavin, “Can you calm him down like you did me?”

Gavin yells, “He won’t calm down if he can’t hear me.”

“Then what are we going to do? We can’t just leave him like this.”

Ross B. turns his attention to Ross L., “What was going on in there with Inigo?”

Ross L. responds, “It took so much concentration to connect all of us together, I couldn’t pay attention to what was happening to him individually.”

“Well, can you get in his head now?”

“I’m wiped out as it is, man.”

Gavin intrudes, “Guys, now is the time for solutions. He’s in pain.”

“Well, what do you propose we do, huh?”

“I don’t know! I’m just as lost as you!”

Ross B. yells, “Guys, I’m honestly open to any ideas right now! Wait, Shawn, what are you doing?!”

While those three have been arguing, Shawn is trying to approach me; arms posted up in front of his face to protect him from the flailing tails. He’s hit a few times, but all he does is wince and tread forward. It feels like a long journey, but Shawn finally falls to his knees and lifts me from the ground by my upper arms to get me at least upright in my kneeling position; the action causes the tails to dispel into embers. My hands are still firm on either side of my head, though, so he goes for a hug where his arms are around my torso. Seconds pass and nothing changes; I’m still screaming with my eyes closed and in immense pain. 

Gavin yell-comments, “That didn’t work.”

Shawn responds, still facing my direction, “I can see that!” He panic-looks all around me then at his hands, trying to figure out what to do next. He looks at his hands again, then again at me or more specifically my face; then has this expression on his face of both assurance and hesitancy, if that’s the right way of saying it. “Aww, fuck it. I’m sorry, Inigo.” He kneel-steps closer to me and takes one hand to my middle back & the other hand to the back of my neck. I open my eyes as a response to this touch, them being wide open and blazing with orange, while still screaming; I notice his eyes in their golden coloration, but something seems different within them, something more … sure. Our eyes lock for what feels like an eternity, then he closes his in order to lean in closer to me and …

Kiss me.

The contact makes the scream cease, so at least that’s effective in making me stop. But he doesn’t stop after a few seconds; he’s actually digging into the kiss. My eyes finally close shut, and I wrap my arms loosely around his neck as I kiss him back.

Oh, God. Shawn is kissing me, and I’m kissing him back.

We break contact after we don’t know or care how long, arms still entangled around each other. We’re breathing hard against each other’s faces, but we couldn’t care less while we’re smiling as our eyes fade back into their normal colors.

The tension between our stares is finally broken when we hear someone deciding to clear their throat, that someone being Ross B. He then goes to say, “Well, that’s one idea, I guess.”

***

“Guys, we need to tell you something! What the hell?” Jordan says as him, Noah, Ryan, Leo, and Tom burst altogether through the door-jammer to find the rest of us cleaning the cabin.

Noah comments, “Damn it, Gavin! Did you summon will-o-wisps in here again?”

Gavin scoffs in shock, “Hey! I didn’t do that … this time. And it was just one will-o-wisp and at least none of the bed-sheets are on fire this time.”

Leo and Ryan turn around and try to make a run for it, both saying, “Oh, screw this;” but the two are stopped by Tom pulling at the backs of their shirt collars. He’s too strong to escape, so they quickly give up on leaving and turn back around.

Jordan re-inserts himself, “So, what happened?”

The five of us look at each other, but I start, “Complications along the way.”

“But any progress?”

Shawn smiles, “Yeah. I finally accepted my wolf-side and he accepted me back.”

While the five of them cheer for him, Ross B. chimes in, “That’s good, but that’s just the beginning of it all. Now, we’re gonna work on how to contain it in a fighting situation; you need to be able to control it on a consistent basis.”

“Him.” He smiles at this, which makes me smile although he doesn’t see it.

Ross B. smiles as well, then says, “Him.” He then returns his attention to Jordan and Noah, “It’s only 9 o’clock. What happened to Ellie and the free-running gym?”

Jordan shakes his head, “Oh, yeah. Noah and I just got some news and we need to discuss it as a cabin.”

Gavin sits on his bed as he asks, “Is it good news or bad news?”

“Depends on how we take it.”

Noah blurts out, “Oh my God. I’ll just say it: Cabin Combat has been moved up.” Everyone either stands up or jolts from their already-standing positions in silent shock.

Ross B. goes on, “How soon?”

“Fourth of July.”

“What the fuck? We only have less than three weeks to prepare.” Noah simply nods.

Tom steps in, “When did you say it usually happens?”

“If it’s usually mid-July, then it would have been on the 18th this summer.”

I ask, “But we have time, right? And like you said this morning, Ross: we’re good so far. Right?”

“Yeah. Yeah, we’re good for now. We have just a little more than half the time, but we’re all at good spots individually. We just need to do individual detailing and team-building, then we’ll be golden.” All of that sent a sigh of relief throughout the cabin.

Ross L. returns to his bed tiredly, bringing up an interesting thought, “Why would the staff want to move it closer? Isn’t that a bit much, especially since they was no new announcement when it comes to updated big camp-wide events and we don’t have many of those to begin with?”

Seconds of silence and deep thought pass, until Tom says one thing, “Joe.” We all look at him in intrigue, and he tries to defend his thought, “I mean, think about it. You mentioned how both of his parents are workers within the actual CIA, so they must have some pull when it comes to camp; and Joe mentions it this morning all seriously. With that and his attitude, would you really put it past him to use that pull so he can get to us in a legal and very public way?”

Everyone nods in understanding, and Ryan lightly punches Tom’s arm as he says, “Not just strength, I see.”

Leo rationalizes, “It’s definitely possible, but it’s not like we can just call him or his whole cabin out on it. It might come back to bite us in the ass, one way or another.”

Jordan backs him up, “Leo’s right. The best we can do is roll with the punches.”

Noah points out, “Does that mean more practices?”

Ross B. looks around, “We’ll see. These guys still have individual workshops and other stuff to explore; we shouldn’t just focus on combat if that’s not the only thing here at camp.”

Shawn looks confidently at Ross B., “True. But we’ll figure things out eventually;” he then looks at me and tries to weave the fingers of his left hand into my right hand before going on, “together.”

I sense the touch, see his smile and softness, and return the grip into his hand. I look around the room to see everyone looking at us with mixes of shock and silent joy; but the one that gets to me is Tom’s reaction, which seems … more sad and disappointed than angry. I quickly slip my hand out of Shawn’s and I look at him, “I’ll be right back. I need to talk to someone.” Shawn is disappointed by the loss of warmth in his hand, but he nods nonetheless. I turn around and walk towards the front door, taking Ross B. and Ross L. by their forearms with me.

Once we arrive at the outside porch and close the door behind us, Ross L. leans his back against the wooden wall, still seeming tired but recovering, before starting, “Look, I promise you, I wasn’t trying to snoop again. It just happened out of my contr --”

Ross B. turns his head to him, “‘Again?’ You snooped on him?”

“This morning.”

“Ross, we talked about this last year. While I appreciate your work, you do not need to dig through people’s minds for information.”

“I know. And I’m sorry. It’s just that --”

I intervene, “Can I stop you there?” Both Rosses look at me, and I move on, “I’m not mad, not about this morning or earlier.”

“I swear to you; this time, what happened in there was out of my control. I was fully concentrating on the connection and keeping up Shawn’s mindscape, I wasn’t expecting a leak into your mind.”

Ross B. asks, “What are you guys talking about?”

I answer, “Do you remember the foreign male & female voices as well as the loud sounds going on while we were connected in Shawn’s mind?” He nods, so I press on, “That was part of the last time … the last time my father was abusing me.”

Deafening silence falls over the three of us. Both Rosses breathe out, “What?”

“My father knew about Mom being a kitsune even before I was born, but he didn’t know about me until recently; Mom knew his feelings towards her kitsune grew negative, so she kept the fact that I was like her from him and trained me in secret. I also knew I was … different … in other certain ways for a little while, so he started hitting and belittling me when I started high school while I was still curious.” Ross L. is finally recuperated, so he pushes himself off from the wall to stand next to our leader and cross his arms in front of him. I continue, “Mom knew about the abuse, so she started a secret fund into professional therapy for me in addition to our secret training. Both of them worked already; so I was the one left to take care of the house, cooking, cleaning, homebody stuff instead of working myself. One day, both of them came home early and he finds me with my tails out for multitasking purposes; and that’s when the yelling started.” I transition from looking into the space between them to looking at Ross L., “Gavin’s mention of ‘family’ didn’t just trigger Shawn. I pressed on for us to continue, but I didn’t think about how much I was distracted or how it would affect the rest of you until their voices started and my kitsune was suddenly possessed into this screaming fit. You have no reason to blame yourself; I apologize and this is what I get for experimenting with powers I don’t fully understand. I’m sorry for pushing you.” I turn my attention to Ross B., “And I’m sorry for threatening the safety of the team with my proposition and --”

Ross B. interrupts, “Oh, stop with that.” He quickly walks up to me, grabs me by the head, and pulls me into a hug where my head is resting square on his chest. I’m initially shocked by the suddenness of the gesture, but I give in by closing my eyes and settling onto his torso [since he’s a towering 6’3” compared to my 5’5” ass and his arms are too immovable from this position to wrap my own arms around his neck]. While we’re in this position, he resumes, “I’ve had to do the old fashion way of just being in my own head; and when I finally got Ross in my cabin, I never had any case like this where I needed to help someone with control issues to need his power … well, until now,” the three of us laugh at that last part. We release the hug, and I spot some tears falling from Ross B.’s eyes.

“I thought tigers swim in the blood of their prey, not in their own tears.”

“Ugh, and you somehow still have a sense of humor after all of that.” Cue another hug pulled in by the head again; I don’t hesitate in reciprocating the hug this time. 

We release again after a few seconds and I turn to Ross L., who’s also crying. “Oh, come here,” motioning for me to come closer for our own hug which I oblige; he’s only a few inches shorter than Ross, so our hug results in the upper half of my forehead poking above his shoulder as we do the cross-arm formation for a few seconds. Once we let go of each other, Ross L. pushes away his tears before asking, “I know this might be a lot, but what do you want to do about the team?”

After some reflection, I decide, “I’ll need you to project my visual thoughts to them. I’ll feed you the ones I want to show; there are details you guys don't need to know and I want to feel like I'm controlling the narrative. Are you up for it?”

“Totally. I got you, man.”

I nod my head, then we walk back into the cabin. I call out to the group, “Guys, I need you to sit down for something. And it’s a little heavy.” Faces of concern obviously pop up everywhere, but eventually everyone but Ross L. and myself sit down on their individual beds. Ross L. positions himself behind me, placing his hands on either side of my head. “Ready,” I signal to him before I feel a rush of electricity run through my brain. I close my eyes to concentrate on what I want to show, and my cabin-mates’ brains are fed with visuals: Father’s abuse, Mom’s training and words of wisdom both in secret, the last attempt of abuse before the divorce became an option for Mom, and the events of tonight involving Shawn’s mindscape. The slideshow lasts maybe a minute to get as much detail as possible while being quick; it ends, and everyone is looking at me with this overwhelming sadness that I start to cry.

My silent cry starts to de-escalate into me burying my face into my hands and my legs feeling like jelly, and Shawn & Tom jog over to hug me; I practically disappear under the two of them. Then, one-by-one, the members of Cabin J pile in for a big group hug that lasts for what feels like an eternity that I’m not mad about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this is a longer chapter [than usual; I know I have naturally long chapters in this work and I'm sorry if that's a lot]. There was just a lot of detail work that went into this one night and I wanted to keep it together.


	6. Day 2: TBD

“Hey. Can we talk?” Tom approaches me, trying to come off as serious but he has this sad quality to his eyes this morning.

I respond, “Oh, yeah. Sure.” I look around the cabin to see the rest of the guys already going through the door. Jordan looks back at us for a second, but I motion for him to move without us; he throws me a thumbs-up and closes the door behind him. I turn back to Tom, “Okay, what did you want to --”

“Did you lie to me?”

“What?”

“The other night, you told me you weren’t looking for a relationship.”

“Not the complete sentence, but nonetheless how is that relevant?”

“Oh, don’t be stupid, Inigo.”

“First of all, take the tone down a notch; I know it’s just the morning, but that is not an excuse to take that tone with anyone. Second of all, never call me ‘stupid,’ or anyone for that matter [or at least to their face].”

He’s taken aback by this defensiveness, “I’m sorry. It’s just that you tell me one thing one night and then that’s thrown out of the window the next night.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Your kiss. Last night with Shawn. You definitely seemed into it.”

My eyes widen. I realize, “When Ross was showing that slideshow of my mind. I forgot that was a part of it.”

“Yeah. So, did you lie to me the other night so you can feel less guilty about going after Shawn?”

“I didn’t lie to you that night, Tom; I really wasn’t looking for anything here besides friendship at that time. But I was in the middle of having a freak mental breakdown, literally, and he just dove in. The kiss saved me, weird as that sounds.”

“And you didn’t stop him.”

“No, I guess I didn’t. It was unexpected, surprising.”

He sighs deeply, “So, what happens now? Are you guys boyfriends now?”

“I don’t know. We didn’t necessarily communicate on those details with each other yet.”

He’s now biting down on his lower lip; it looks like he wants to say something, but he instead picks up his workout bag and heads for the door.

Before he can get too far away from me, I grab at his elbow, “No. We are not leaving the conversation like this.”

“Well, what else do you want to say?”

“Do you hate me?”

He relaxes his shoulder, even chuckles a bit, “I could never hate you.”

“Are we still friends?”

“Of course we are.” He drops his bag and hugs me, which I do reciprocate while getting on the balls of my feet and placing my chin on top of his shoulder. He continues during our hug, “Does he make you happy?”

“I don’t know yet. At least fully.”

“Well, how does he make you feel?”

After a moment in thought, I respond, “Safe. Needed. Competent. Seen and heard.”

“You can get that from any of us.”

“Somehow being related to him seems unsafe at the same time. Is that weird?”

“You can get that from Noah, Ryan, and Leo.”

I giggle as I let go of our hug, “I’m still figuring it out.”

“Well, if you ever need help with anything, in any matter, know I got your back, mate. You may think that I don't seem fine now, but I want you to know that I just want you happy. All of us, really.”

I smile, something he mirrors, as I respond, “Thank you, Tom.” I grab his bag from the floor to hand to him; then I grab my bag from my bed as I mention, “I’m surprised you didn’t crush me during that hug. I give great hugs, but I was kinda expecting some more force in yours.”

He chuckles as he turns for the door, “Oh, I’ve needed to practice not to do that. I almost killed my youngest brother, Paddy, just from squeezing him too hard one time.”

“Oh my gosh, I need to hear this!”

“No, it’s embarrassing!”

***

We catch up to the group, who were waiting for us at the beginning of the path into the woods. Shawn hands me a Coffee Crunch muffin and Tom a Blueberry muffin; he dives into this new Almond Poppy Seed muffin once we start walking, but Ross B. pulls at his and Tom's arms and brings them to the front of the line. Leo & Ryan stick together, per usual; and Jordan, Ross L., & Gavin try to bunch together on the thin trail. That means I’m taking the rear with Noah, whose breakfast is a bowl of oatmeal with which I can’t tell of its full contents by just looking at it.

Noah starts off with, “Good morn-ting.”

“Good morning, Noah.”

“Well, Inigo-sir. May I just say that you really got him whipped.”

“I've got whom whipped?”

“Shawn! Man, I had to pull him away from the cabin when he noticed you didn’t come out right away; he was struggling with keeping yours & his muffins, some granola bars because he said you like getting extra, a new sandwich bag of bacon, and another one full of almonds in his hands so I had to help him out, which by the way here are your granola bars [he proceeds to hand me said bars & I put them in my drawstring bag]; and he’s literally looking at you right now as we’re walking.” He points to the front, where we notice Shawn twisting to look back at me even as Ross B. and him have their arms slung over each other’s shoulders. He doesn’t try to break eye contact with me, so I smile warmly back at him. Noah comes back, “And I see he’s not the only one.”

“Um, I wouldn’t go as far as to say ‘whipped.’”

“So, what did you tell Tom? Did you tell him that you’re in love with Shawn and that things could never happen between you two?”

“You are so dramatic! And I am not in love with Shawn.” I look at him as he sends me a raised-eyebrow face, then press forward, “Or at least I’m not sure yet. Look, I’m going to tell you what I told Tom: I wasn’t lying to you about what I said the other night, but last night was unexpected and … kind of electric. That last part, I didn’t say to Tom, though.”

“Hey, I get it; you were in distress and he snapped you out of it. Just don’t paint me as jealous.”

“Wait, weren’t you flirting with me that night?”

“Hey, platonic intimacy is a real and amazing thing.”

“‘Platonic intimacy?’”

“Oh yeah, I’m notorious for my flirting here at camp. Doesn’t mean I’m trying to get into everyone’s pants.”

“Okay, so I had it wrong that you were diagnosed with Chronic Sexiness?”

“You think I’m sexy?” He bounces his eyebrows a few times and tries to get closer to me, but I push him away but I’m still laughing.

“Well, it’s kinda hard not to think that when you do your … ” I then lean closer to him, “hissing whispery low voice.”

“Oh, you mean ‘this voice’?” accentuating that last part with said voice.

“Ugh, focus, Noah. What were we talking about?”

“Platonic intimacy.”

“Before that.”

“Shawn?”

“Yeah.” I make a deep sigh followed by a quick thought before saying, “I would put a stamp of ‘To Be Determined’ on that situation right now. The kiss was amazing and he does seem really great, but I want to have an open discussion with him on how to move forward before anything becomes official. Besides, we’ve known each other less than forty-eight hours.”

“Still, you guys do seem to have hit it off quick,” he lightly elbows me on my upper arm. “But, gotta tell you, smart move. Starting any relationship off with honest communication usually leads to good results; and you’ve done that with practically everyone here, I think you can date either one of us.”

“Oh my gosh, Noah! You are too much! Besides, Jordan has a fiancée.”

“Lynch has a girlfriend also here in camp.”

“Leo and Ryan are practically dating each other with how much time and chemistry they have together.”

“Oh, they want to.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. They’re just too proud to admit it or follow through, and both of them are the type of people to be more into the present moment rather than thinking about long-term future stuff.”

“Who are we missing?”

“Both Butler and Leatherwood are single; but Leatherwood has been kind of pining for a couple of people for a while.”

“Can I ask who?”

“This girl in Cabin A named Kiernan, but she’s already taken by someone who doesn’t go here, and …” he looks in front of himself to see if a certain person is far enough before leaning closer to me to whisper, “Lynch.”

“Really?!” He shushes me, but thankfully no one turned around to see us. “He’s bound to know already though, right? I mean, he is a telepath after all.”

“Yeah, Lynch knows; Gavin openly admitted it to him, like actually said words. And he shut him down nicely and they’re still cool with each other, and Gavin is chill with Jaz; but I can see he still has a special place for him in his mind.”

“You shouldn’t be telling me all this; this is so personal.”

“We’re an open team. We can talk to each other, and we’d die for each other. That’s just how we are, or at least that’s what Butler, Jordan, and me are trying to make out of this cabin.”

I try to go in for a side hug, “Yeah. You guys are doing a great job at that;” but he stops me from wrapping my arm around him.

“Whoa whoa whoa! Leave some hugs for Shawn. Geez; don’t want to make him jealous.”

“Ugh, you make it so hard to be around you sometimes.”

“And yet, here we are. You, talking to me.”

“You are so annoying,” moreso laughing it than trying to insult him.

He scoffs non-seriously, “I don’t like that word. Try again.” As we’re walking, he closes his eyes expectantly, still with his goofy smile.

I roll my eyes before answering, “You really are great to talk to.”

“Why, thank you.” He opens his eyes & looks back down at me to see a genuine smile, so he seems to lose the goofiness & just smiles at me. He brings his attention back to the path, but immediately returns it to his side when he feels my hand on his shoulder; he crouches his upper body down a bit, expecting me to whisper in his ear, but instead I give a quick peck of a kiss on his cheek. He straightens up and peers at me, “What was that for?”

I answer, not looking him in the eye, “Platonic intimacy.”

He laughs out loud before saying, “Wow, you’re sneaky.”

“Like a fox.”

***

We’ve reached our destination of our training cliff, and we’re now unpacking and warming up our bodies to greet the day. Ryan and Leo lead us through the warm-ups again; and with Noah & I’s conversion in my mind, I can’t ignore some of the signs. The stolen glances between each other, the quick turns away so one isn’t caught glancing, the other smiling whenever one simply speaks to the rest of the group, and the way they can’t handle not being awkward with each other when they’re having us do partner-stretches [the fact that they even brought up partner-stretches without thinking that they would have to demonstrate to the rest of us is cute dumbass energy].

Once all of that is done and we’re about to start the meditation part, I walk over to Ross B. and whisper, “Hey, do you mind if I borrow Shawn and the two of us talk privately?”

Ross B. responds, “Sure. Before you go though, here.” He reaches into his gym-shorts pocket and brings out a small plastic packet to hand to me.

I grab it, staring at it with utter confusion, before clearing my throat, “Um, Ross?”

“Yeah?”

“Why did you give me a condom?”

“For just in case.”

I whisper-yell at him, “Oh my God, Ross! I wasn’t thinking about that. We barely even know each other, so why would I even try that? Besides, why would we want to do it in the morning?”

“Hey, it doesn’t have to be for right now. Just for eventually.”

“We still need to talk about the status of our relationship. That’s why I wanted to speak with him privately.”

“Oh. Well, … still keep it.”

“Oh, cheese and rice,” I curse under my breath as I escape this conversation from going any further and walk over to Shawn to tap on his shoulder. “Hey, can we talk?”

Shawn snaps out of the meditative state to look up, “Right here?”

“No, in the woods.”

“Uh, sure.” He presses on his knees to stand up, and we walk together into the woods for a few yards so we can still see a far and blurry version of the group. He huffs, “So, what do you want to talk about?”

"Do you really like me? Like actually like me?"

“Of course I do, Inigo. What makes you think that I wouldn’t?”

“Well, I just wanted to go over your intentions and idea of us for the future. I mean, while I did like the kiss last night, I can’t really tell if you meant it in any certain way or if it was just to shut me up.”

He chuckles and looks to the side for a bit, then he continues, “Look, I’m not as good with words as you; so is it okay if I do something?” I nod my head, and he slowly approaches me until he wraps his arms around my body & we connect our lips together. We play with it a bit, and he releases to say, “What do you think about that as an answer?”

I giggle with my eyes still closed; and as I open them, “I will now allow a few words instead of a full-on explanation.”

He mouths ‘oh my God’ while transitioning his hug into gripping my arms with his hands, then looks me dead in the eye to say, “I like you, Inigo; I really do. And I do want this to work, for us to work. But if you’re not up for it, all you have to do is say and I hope we can stay friends.”

I grip at his wrists, and he lets go of his hold but I sustain mine; I give myself a pause before I tell him, “I walked into this camp expecting nothing beyond working on myself and making friends; and you have a taste of my home-life to figure that I don’t have much experience with healthy relationships. However, meeting you has led me to believe that I can grow beyond those limits, even just a little bit. So, I do want to have a relationship with you, platonic or romantic; but if we’re gonna go for the latter, I would like for us to start off slow.”

“Slow?”

“Yeah. Get to know each other, see how each person ticks and if we can handle them; and then build from there.”

“And what else does this ‘slow’ level entail … physically?”

“‘Physical Touch’ love language. I like it.”

“What’s a ‘love language’?”

“I can talk to you about it later. Anyways, here are my two rules for right now: no sex and no make-out sessions that will cut into our camp-time. Our main priority besides being in a relationship is to actually use the camp for what it’s supposed to be here for.”

After pondering on this, Shawn nods, “Done and done.”

“Okay, what about you?”

“What about me?”

“What are your boundaries or rules for me to follow?” He just widens his eyes at this, so I investigate, “Is everything okay?”

He has to blink a few times before responding, “Oh, sorry; it’s just that this is my first possibly-romantic relationship with a guy, so I don’t really know what to expect; and my last relationship didn’t necessarily talk about boundaries like this, especially this early. It’s just new to take in.”

“You’ve been in a relationship before?”

“Yeah. This girl named Camila. She actually brought up this camp to me last year and asked me to come this year. But we broke up last Christmas and I decided to go along with coming anyways.”

“Does she know you’re bi?”

“Yeah.”

“And she’s civil with you now?”

“Uh, we’ve smoothed some things out.”

“‘Some?’ Is she here at camp now?”

“Yes.”

"Does she know you're here?"

"I don't think so." I let go of his wrists to start having a mini panic, but he immediately grabs mine and crouches a bit to get face-level with me, “Hey, you have nothing to worry about. She’s usually all talk, and if she does start something you can easily counter her fire powers and I would have your back.”

I look up at his face, “You would?”

He pulls me into a hug, “Yeah, I would. Camila and I’s relationship was … complicated.”

“I know ‘complicated’.”

“I know you do.”

“Thanks, for this.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Hmm, it’s a good thing I didn’t need this,” now pulling the condom out of my pocket.

We both look to the side where I have it in my hand, Shawn snickering, “I know you’re the type to be prepared, but I don’t see you as the one to be prepared in that way.”

“Ross gave it to me a couple minutes ago.”

“That makes more sense.”

“I asked him if we can be excused for a little bit so we can talk, but I’m assuming he was thinking it was to do more than talking.”

Shawn laughs out loud, actually throwing his head backwards. “Oh God, Ross. He’s great.”

“Yeah. One kiss, and everyone thinks we’re boyfriends.”

His eyes fling wide open while he’s still looking up, and he brings his face into my view. I notice this shift in him, and I seriously think I messed something up. He eases up on the hug to the point where we extend our arms & are able to see more of each other. Shawn then says, “Inigo don’t-know-your-last-name, will you be my boyfriend?”

“De la Cruz. It used to be Simmons, but Mom wanted it changed to her maiden name after the divorce.”

“Well, Inigo de la Cruz, will you be my boyfriend?”

“Yes, Shawn … don’t tell me. I feel like I’ve heard it before and it’s gonna come to me.”

He gives up once he notices me flashing him this nervous smile, but he still gives me this warm and soft smile, “Mendes.”

“Yes, Shawn Mendes. I would love to be your boyfriend. Will you be mine?”

“Inigo de la Cruz, I would love to be your boyfriend.” 

We solidify this moment with a kiss, one drawn-out and amazing kiss. 

We could stay like this for the rest of the morning, but a familiar voice pierces through the air. “Yo, Shawn! Inigo! Come on, we got work to do!”

We break the kiss and laugh to ourselves. I whisper, “Noah wants us back.”

Shawn whisper-growls into my ear, “What if we didn’t go back?”

I break away from him, smiling, “Hey, he’s right, Wild One: we still have work to do for Cabin Combat, especially since Ross and I still need to help you work through your wolf fighting. And we just discussed that we’re not going to interrupt our camp experience.” I then grab at his hand and pull him back up the hill through the woods.

“Ugh, why do you always have to be right?”

“Not always, but it’s nice to hear that from you.”


	7. Day 6: New Information

A peaceful morning. A good morning, so far. A great morning actually, since it seems I’m the first of the cabin to wake up; at least it was natural for once. I stretch on my bed and get up to see Shawn, whose limbs are so widespread all across his bed and yet he’s totally knocked out. I chuckle at the sight, but I hear the front door open and I lose my smile; I replace it with a pleading puppy face before having to cover my ears for what’s about to come.

Jordan opens his mouth, and his usual wake-up alarm blares throughout the cabin. The boys jolt awake on their beds, and a chorus of groans rings through once Jordan finishes.

Tom shouts, “Fucking hell, Jordan! You told us it was a Free Morning today.”

Ross B. answers for Jordan, “Yes, we did say that. But we wanted to share some updated info with all of you, so might as well tend to things on our normal schedule before moving on with the rest of the day.”

Noah follows up, “So, would you guys like to hear the news now, or bring breakfast here and then listen to the news?”

All of us except the leaders yell, “Breakfast!” So, the minutes pass where we get up from our beds, leave the cabin while still in our pajamas [scratch that, some of our cabin had to put on clothes since it turns out most of them sleep in only their underwear, including Shawn], pick up our breakfast options, and proceed back to the cabin. Since we’re not all planning to train again today, some people have full-on plates of eggs, bacon, different ways of cooked potatoes, sausages, oatmeal, etc. Once we get back, Noah, Ross B., & Jordan sit together on Noah’s bed and face on side; Shawn & I settle on his bed; and everyone else gets to their individual beds. 

Gavin brings the attention together, “So, what’s on the bulletin?”

I raise my eyebrow, “The camp has its own bulletin?”

Leo nods, “Yep. It’s how we get our news. We access them through our phones; closed channels, of course, and paperless.”

“Of course,” before I giggle.

Jordan starts off with his phone in-hand, “Well, first order of business: ‘Religious schedules are up and starting tomorrow. Christian services held on Sundays at 9 AM; Jewish Sabbath on Saturdays at 9 AM as well; and Jummah Prayers for Islamic practitioners held on Fridays at noon. Since no other applications referred to any other practices, those will be the only ones celebrated until future inquiries are brought up for additional practices; such inquiries can be brought to the Front Office or this channel.’

Noah comes in, “Before we move on, who here needs to attend any of those?” Leo, Tom, Shawn, and I all raise our hands in response. Noah points towards us newbies, “We already know Leo is Christian and Ryan is Jewish. What do you guys need to attend?”

Shawn answers, “Christian.”

Tom echoes, “Same.”

I reply, “Catholic specifically, but I can work with Christian services.”

Ross B. chimes in, “Then it’s settled. The four of you can go together. Leo, make sure all of you are behaved.” Leo simply responds with his small two-fingered salute towards Ross while he chomps into a piece of bacon.

Jordan resumes, “Good, glad that’s out of the way. Now, …” the majority of the bulletin reading is made under his breath, skimming through it: “more camp-wide events will be announced soon, camp workshops and guest workshops will be delayed due to scheduling conflicts, yada yada yada.” His eyes brighten up with this final bit, “Finally, found the information talking about the layout of Cabin Combat this year.”

Tom tilts his head, “‘This year’? It isn't the same every year?”

Ryan comments, “Cabin Combat does happen every year, but rules change depending on the capacity of camp and accommodations from previous years’ mess-ups.” Tom nods and lets the conversation continue.

Jordan goes on, “Okay. ‘This is the first year in a long while that we have an odd number of cabins once splitting the genders. Therefore, there is a unique set-up for the rounds:

  * Round One will really set the pace for teams and the tournament itself, for the winner of this round will bring their whole cabin straight to the finals! --”



Ross L. yells out, “Wait, what the hell?! How does that work?” Everyone shushes, but I stand from Shawn’s bed in order to touch his shoulder hopefully for his comfort; he gladly accepts as Jordan continues:

  * “All five cabins will participate for this round, but only one person from each cabin will be allowed to fight and the participant must be a non-leader.
  * Round Two will be a more standard round where cabin will go against another cabin [officially sorted after Round One], and two members per cabin will be allowed.
  * Winners of Round Two will face off in Round Three, where five members per cabin will be allowed on the battlefield.
  * Finally, Round Four will consist of the winning cabin of Round Three against the cabin that won Round One and all ten members of each cabin will be on the field.”



Once Jordan is finished, all of us take a moment in silence; I can’t fully tell whether it’s because we’re trying to process or we just can’t believe what we just heard.

Shawn is the first to break the silence, “Wow, that sounds … intense.”

Noah bursts out, “The stakes have never been higher! What the fuck?!”

Ross B. looks at all of us, “Now we know we definitely need a win early in the game, because losing Round One could mean a higher chance in losing later in the game altogether.”

I ask, “How does one lose? Is there a Rules section?”

Jordan perks up in attention, “Oh yeah. Sorry.” He goes searching for it through the bulletin until finally, “Here we go:

  1. Fighters are eliminated by knockout, tap out, or out-of-bounds
  2. Powers, fighting capabilities, and prior-approved weapons are fair use
  3. Avoid permanent or long-term damage onto your opponents (aiming for eyes, breaking bones, hitting ‘private areas’, psychological/neurological damage, etc.)
  4. Sabotage that is reported to and/or observed by staff will lead to reprimandations
  5. There will be no switching/tagging in & out of battle once a round has begun (does not concern Round Four), even if any injury would occur



“Well, that actually covers pretty well. I thought it would be more vague.”

“These aren’t too different from what we went through last year, so we should be fine on that part. I think the new tournament layout is just tripping us up a bit.”

Ross B. re-engages the conversation like a freight train, “‘A bit?’ We need to step our training up and make sure we get to the finals as smoothly as we c --”

Ross L. walks up to Ross B. and tells him, “Ross, we get that this is your last year and you want to end everything on a high note; but we don’t want to be scaring the newbies away.” Both of them look at our direction, and Ross B. droops his head before Ross L. continues, “Besides, we still have exactly two weeks and we’re all at least capable right now.”

Ross B. exhales and stands up from the bed, “Yeah, you’re right. My bad.”

Gavin stands to join them, “We have plenty of time to stress about strategy and all that stuff, but it’s only the first week and we all deserve a break.”

I say, “So, what are you guys doing this morning before we meet up for lunch?”

Ross L. goes first, “I’m shadowing Noah and Ross. Just getting to see what leaders do besides all the stuff they do with the cabin members.”

Leo: “Jordan & Gavin are teaching me some songs on the guitar and just getting some creative flow going.”

Ryan: “Tom and I are hitting up the gym to get some kicking drills in.”

Noah looks up from his bowl of oatmeal, “Shawn?”

Shawn answers, “Uh, Inigo and I are just going to be exploring the park.”

“Okay. You two stay safe,” extenuating the last part with his eyebrows dancing suggestively across his face which is an expression I think everyone else sees.

I roll my eyes and smile, “Will do. Hope everyone does the same. Lunch at the usual 1?”

***

“And you’re sure this is legit?” Shawn asks as he hovers over my shoulder to look at his phone screen as we’re sitting on a horizontal log.

“Yes. Dr. Gary Chapman has a PhD and is an author, counselor, & a senior associate pastor at his Baptist church in North Carolina. He created this concept through a series of books he wrote about it among the many other books he's written about marriage & love,” I answer once I finish typing a few things on his phone and hand it to him. “Also, the languages apply to how you deal with all relationships, not just your romantic ones.”

“And this will tell me what my love language is?”

“More specifically the order of significance for all of the languages in your life, as well as their descriptions. And it covers both what you like to give and what you like to receive.”

“What’s your order? Maybe an example can get me to understand it better.”

“From most to least significant to me: Quality Time, Physical Touch, Words of Affirmation, Acts of Service, and Receiving Gifts.”

After a moment of reflection, Shawn comments, “Okay, that makes sense. No wonder you asked for us to just hang out like this together for our Chill Morning. Alright, give me a sec.” The next few minutes pass with Shawn’s face switching from eyes wide with shock to squinting with confusion to smiling and back through the cycle. I want to respect his answers, so I turn away and try to let him figure questions out on his own [even though he does sometimes ask for help with certain questions]. Eventually, he taps my shoulder, “Ready?”

I turn my body with excitement, “Ready. Go ahead.”

“From most to least significant: Physical Touch, Acts of Service, Quality Time, Words of Affirmation, Receiving Gifts. Do I need to be concerned about the numbers?”

“Not really; they just show you how many of their specific questions fit you. Unless any of them are tied; that just means you appreciate those certain languages equally. Ultimately, you just really need to focus on the order.”

“Good to know.”

“So, I was right when I said Physical Touch is important to you a few days ago.”

“That’s right. And what are you going to do with that information?” that last bit sounding increasingly teasing.

I approach his face with my face ever-so-slowly as I match his teasing tone, “Well, maybe I might just show you some love if that’s okay with you.” He hums in approval, and we connect a kiss that starts off light and innocent.

And stays that way as we’re interrupted by a female voice new to me coming from beside us, “Shawn?”

We break the kiss, and it’s clear that the voice is new to only me as Shawn jumps up from the log, “Camila!”

Camila was walking alongside her cabin group, but she excuses herself in order to approach us; her group stays where they are and watches this interaction go down. Camila reaches a few feet away from our log and asks in a normal speaking volume, “What are you doing here?”

“I … signed up for camp.”

“But why are you here?”

“To gain knowledge and meet new people. What else does the pamphlet say it could provide?”

“Are you here to try to make me jealous?”

“No! You know me.” He walks closer to Camila so she can hear his whispering voice, “I needed help with my control and home wasn’t cutting it.”

She looks beyond his shoulder to take a glance at me, then looks back to Shawn’s face, “It looks like you’ve moved on quickly.”

“Did you hear anything that I just said?” Shawn then twists his body slightly to point at me with an extended arm, “And don’t bring him into this! We broke up six months ago.”

“You were ridiculous to do that in the first place.”

“You burned my sister!”

“It was an accident! If you had just listened to me --” hands balled into fists and slowly sending out heat waves.

“You consider pushing her out of the way with a hot hand just to growl at me on how you were waiting in my room the whole night even though I told you to come to the concert with us an ‘accident’?”

“You could have at least texted,” now her hands are smoking.

“I told you before the concert that it might be a late night and to not wait for me.”

“Well, I was trying to be spontaneous. Can’t a girl be spontaneous for a guy she loves?”

“Not when the girl doesn’t listen to the guy and she gets mad anyways about him not following plans the guy didn’t even know about.”

“You should have appreciated me while you still had me,” the last bit accentuated by her hands bursting into flames.

“Those words would have probably worked if you were right,” his final words accentuated by his claws growing from his fingers and his eyes glowing gold.

I jump from my sitting position on the log and jog in between them, “Hey, okay. Let’s just try to calm down and keep this conversation full of just words and not claws & flames.”

Camila bursts out, “Who the hell even are you?”

I turn to her, face calm despite the heat & anger blazing in front of me, “Hi, I’m Inigo.”

“Get out of my face!” She tries to throw a right punch full of fire at my face-level, but her face shows she’s thrown off guard when I easily catch her hand with my left hand and no observable pain shown on my face.

“Please calm down. What you and Shawn had was in the past, and the best course for the both of you would be to look to the future. Besides, this situation may escalate to breaking a camp rule of ‘not damaging the park to the best of our ability’ if we continue like this.”

A girl from Camila’s group walks up to us and ends up in Camila’s periphery. Camila growls while still keeping eye-contact with me, “What, Normani?”

This new girl, Normani, speaks up in a shy manner, “Uh, Camila. He’s right; we don’t want to go through what we did with the staff last year because you burnt the cabin and a few trees in the forest.”

After a few more seconds of continued staring, Camila slips her fist out of my hand and de-powers. She sneers at Shawn, then me, then proceeds to follow Normani to their cabin group. Shawn eases up, and I turn to face him until Camila calls out again; I spin around to see her pointing at me and saying, “You. Me. Fight Club. The lake. Ten minutes. If your cabin isn’t there by time’s up, we start without them.” She and the rest of her cabin walk away as a unit, one of her supposed leaders now massaging her shoulders to hype her up.

I turn back to Shawn, eyes wide in panic, “What do I do? Can she do that? Am I even allowed to hit her?”

Shawn responds, eyes quickly as wide, “I’m not even sure Fight Club in general is allowed. This is uncharted territory for the both of us.”

“Should I just not go?”

“No. She might hunt us down forever if you don’t follow through.”

“Are you serious?!”

“Were you really not paying attention to how crazy she is from our conversation?”

“I was listening, but I didn’t think it was my place to comment like that.”

“Well, you can.”

“But she was your girlfriend.”

“I know. Remember, complicated.”

“True. So, what should I do?”

“I’ll call Ross. He might know what to do.”

“Better yet, call Ross Lynch.”

“Lynch? Why?”

“Trust me.” Shawn takes out his phone and dials in Ross L.’s contact info. He presses the call button before handing me the phone.

Ross L. picks up the call after a couple rings, “Hey, Shawn. What’s up?”

“Ross, it’s Inigo. I need you to set up a cabin-wide tele-connection right now. Can you do that?”

“Uh, yeah, sure. Why?”

“It’s an emergency. Please.”

“Okay. Give me a sec.” He stops the call; and after a few seconds, his voice comes back into my perception, _“Cabin J, Inigo just asked for an emergency meeting. What’s going on?”_

_“I need you guys to meet me and Shawn by the lake where we had the campfire on Sunday night in less than ten minutes.”_

Jordan comes into the radar, _“Is everything okay?”_

_“I just got challenged to do another Fight Club. Right after almost being punched with a fist full of fire.”_

Noah laughs, _“What? Dude, that’s awesome. Two Fight Club matches in one week?”_

Gavin says, _“Not the most impressive, though. I heard a rumor that the record amount of matches any one person ever took in one week is twelve.”_

Tom comments, _“Really? That’s almost two matches a day.”_

I refocus, _“Guys, I got challenged by a female cabin.”_

Ryan goes off, _“A female cabin? That’s badass.”_

_“The challenge came from Shawn’s ex-girlfriend.”_

Leo sucks in a breath before speaking, _“Not so badass.”_

_“What do I do? Am I even allowed to hit her?”_

Ross B. says, _“Well, if you were the one to challenge, that would be frowned upon. But, since she challenged you, I think it’s fair game. What did her leader say?”_

Shawn answers for me, _“She was basically encouraging her as they left for the lake.”_

I shout through the mind connection, _“Guys, if you’re just gonna joke about this, might as well get to the lake now!”_

Ross L. signs off, _“We’re on the way.”_

Jordan goes, _“Coming from the cabin.”_

Tom says, _“See you guys there. Ryan and I are pretty close.”_

I sigh, _“Okay. Shawn and I will meet you there.”_

***

Shawn and I run to the lake to find Ryan & Tom already waiting by the treeline before the open lake area where the girls are; Ryan is laughing to himself while Tom sends my way two thumbs-up with a nervous smile. After a few more seconds, Noah & both Rosses catch up to us followed by Jordan, Gavin, & Leo. We acknowledge each other and walk out towards the lake shore together, finding Camila doing dynamic stretch warm-ups and staring a hole through me.

Tom leans over to me and Shawn, “That’s your ex-girlfriend?”

Shawn answers, “Yep.”

Gavin comments, “Okay, she’s four inches shorter than you. I think you can take her.”

Ryan adds, “You probably shouldn’t say that when I beat Lynch yesterday in sparring in under a minute.”

Ross L. says dryly, “Thanks for bringing that up, man.”

Jordan comes in, “Is anyone going to say something actually useful to Inigo?”

Noah attempts, “Okay, you are very agile and floaty; and she looks like she’s gonna waste her energy just from warming up. So, I say tire her out and then go for a knockout shot.”

Shawn shakes his head, “Not gonna work. Camila has countless amounts of energy; I’ve had to drink three cups of coffee everyday just to keep up with her.”

Ross B.: “That doesn’t sound natural.”

“Yeah, it’s like all she needs to do is breathe and she’s got energy for days.”

Leo hops in, “Wait, Inigo, you said she punched you with fire earlier before challenging you, right?” I nod. “There you go; she must act like a literal fire that feeds off of oxygen to get energy.”

Noah suggests, “Cool. Maybe try getting some of your own firepower close to her face, have her sniff some of the smoke and get her off guard, then get a submission hold on her to really not give her any breathing room.”

I thin my lips, “That’s not bad.”

Shawn turns me to face him, “No, she moves constantly especially with her dance background, so that might take too long. Look, you only have two choices: quick knockout or a submission where she can’t move so much. 

After a moment of thought, I nod my head at him then turn to Noah, “I’m sorry, Noah, but I’m going to trust Shawn on this. He knows her; still, if push comes to shove, I’ll fall back on your ideas.”

Noah ruffles my hair, “I don’t care what strategy you take, I just want you to win!”

“Wow, no pressure there.”

“You got this, kid. I know you do.”

Camila yells at us despite being just several feet away from us, “Are you guys done talking yet?!”

“Sheesh. Forward.”

We all step forward together until everyone except me and Camila start to form the ring of bodies around the two of us, only this time the circle is incomplete in order to let the lake-waves through without touching anyone’s shoes. I loosen my wrists and go into a little boxer’s bounce before settling into my fighting stance; Camila loosens her neck before summoning flames in both of her hands. Someone from the ring yells for us to begin, and Camila makes the first move by thrusting her right hand forward and hurling a fireball in my direction. I bring my hands onto the slightly moist ground through my cartwheel to the side, and land on my feet with a slightly squishy sound. She sends another fireball at me, and I dodge that just as easily with a high jump into the air, legs widespread; once I land on my feet, she brings more flames to her hands and fires consecutively with which I dodge consecutively. She gets more frustrated with each failed attack, so she dances her hands around her body and spins to gain some momentum before sending a larger fireball made with both hands at me. I summon my nine tails, which arch over my head and block the fireball by their tips; I hold the projectile there for a few seconds before flicking my tails to the sky and breaking the ball for the embers to dispel in the air. Everyone, even my own team, is shocked at this sight; but Camila straight-up roars and comes running at me. Once she’s only a few feet away, one of my tails brushes against the ground and flicks some earthly material at her face; the mud mostly lands on her [luckily] closed mouth, but some droplets land near her eyes and she’s livid nonetheless. A mixture of ‘Ooo’s’ and laughs surround us, her wide eyes prompting me to send a tail her way before she can counterattack and the whipping tail pushes her enough to force her at least ankle-deep into the lake. The sounds from the ring stop as Camila settles into the lake a little bit before her hair literally bursts into flames and she starts stomping towards me again. Her hands are in claw formation and attempt to grab for my face, but I fall backwards in a matrix maneuver just as she’s about to touch me. My foot position has to adjust as I fall into a bridge, and the adjustment clashes with her footing enough for her to fall face-first into the ground right beside me; I raise me right leg into the air while still in the bridge pose and Camila is too focused on the mud all on her front that she doesn’t bother looking over her shoulder to see me flipping my body 180-degrees & dropping my right heel onto the back of her neck. 

My foot ends up connecting to a non-fatal spot, and I readjust myself so my upper body is upright while my lower body is sustaining the splits. I quickly remove myself so that my foot doesn’t stay on her head since her face is buried into the mud and I don’t want to put any unnecessary pressure that might hurt her more. No one is moving from the ring for several seconds, until Noah moves in to check on Camila; he tests that she is knocked out but breathing, and he says so which makes the rest of our cabin erupt in celebration while Camila’s cabin begrudgingly clap.

I notice Camila stirring in her position and trying to get up, so I walk over to her and attempt to help. I grab at her left elbow to support her, and Camila suddenly takes a shot at me with a right cross full of fire aimed at my face; before I can react, my peripheral vision catches Shawn pulling me aside and getting hit in the left side of his chest with the punch.

I yell out, “Shawn!” as he starts colliding with the ground. Fortunately, I’m still close enough where I can catch his head as I kneel before it hits hard. He’s not knocked out, but his eyes are almost closed as he winces in pain and grips at his chest. I frantically try to remove the now-singed white tank top from his body and see that he has a minor burn at the point of contact. As Ross B. finally rips the shirt by the hole Camila made, I look up to notice two things: a leader from Camila’s cabin that’s different from the one encouraging her earlier now scolding her before guiding her away from the scene with the rest of the cabin; and a black-&-white spotted butterfly flying from the woods to pass right by my face and return back to the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just tell you: I feel like one of a few people I know that actually likes Camila and her music; I adore what Shawn and her have. However, for story-purposes, I had to write her in a bad light; so I'm apologize to Camila fans. Hopefully I get some inspiration to flesh her out more so she's not just an annoyingly aggressive ex-girlfriend at the end of the day.


	8. Day 7: Espionage

“It’s as if the temperature around here never moves no matter what you wear,” Tom complains as he pulls at his trousers to get air through to his legs.

“Yeah, honestly,” Shawn agrees as he grasps at his black vest and fans himself with it.

I chuckle, “It’s your guys’ fault that you’re wearing black clothing,” as I revel in my button-up T-shirt and khaki-colored skinny jeans [which provide some breathing room for my legs so that should give away how skinny my legs are, I guess].

Leo smiles alongside us, “Also, for our Sunday services, we’re pretty lax on dress code.”

Shawn comes back, “Really?”

“Totally. Just as long as it’s clean and not completely wrinkly, you’re fine.”

Tom tries to turn around, “Cool, then can I go back to the cabin and change?”

Leo grabs at his arm, “Oh, no. We are not all walking back just so one person can change only to not get good seats. The service is indoors, away from the sun, and air-conditioned. We’re gonna be fine.” Tom simply groans as he’s being pulled.

And Shawn & I join him as the pastor of the service makes an announcement: “I’m sorry, everyone; but the AC is out of commission at the moment, so a few doors will be open to allow air to circulate while the AC is being fixed.”

The three of us look at Leo, whose right hand is rubbing his neck out of embarrassment, “Whoops. Sorry about that. But hey, still good seating; I was right about that.”

The pastor then says, “Anyways, we’ll start in five minutes. Please settle in your seats with reverence.”

The place is rather small, so all we really have are plastic & metal chairs forming three rings, one surrounding another which is surrounded by the biggest ring. We decide to sit in the second ring, situating ourselves near one of the air vents so we’d be the first to feel the eventual AC air when it kicks in; we’re also sitting across the side door that leads to the outside, probably for emergencies, so we get somewhat of a view of bushes and whatnot. Our arrangement is just as it was when we were walking & entering the building: me, Shawn, Tom, and Leo. I lean forward to see Leo, on his phone, probably telling the leaders that we got here safely. I look closer to me, and I see Tom and Shawn actually communicating with each other, even laughing at each other’s jokes; I wasn’t expecting hostility between them per sé, but I haven’t caught a glimpse of jealousy from Tom or over-possessiveness from Shawn ever since Shawn and I made it official. I’m glad that things are staying civil between us, and I knew that these two were great guys. Still, Shawn’s left hand has been interlocked with my right hand ever since we were walking here and even as we’re sitting here, so at least we’re still connected.

While those three are busy in their own worlds, I turn my attention forward so I can face the open side-door and stare into space. Before I can get into my own zone though, I notice a black & white butterfly perch itself onto one of the bushes by the door. It slows its fluttering wings a bit, then it just stops and stays there. I can’t help but stare at it, no matter how dull the pattern is compared to other butterflies; and just as quickly as it was getting into my view does it fly away. Before I can think more into it, the pastor asks for us to start and I bring my focus to the service.

***

It’s now afternoon, and all of us in Cabin J are set up on our training cliff. Right now, we’re in the middle of a team sparring match: Tom, Shawn, and me versus three Noahs [although the original Noah is not among them, but rather watching from the side with the rest of the group]. We’re about to start; my team set up in a triangle formation where I’m taking point, Shawn is a couple feet behind my left shoulder and Tom is the same distance but with my right shoulder while the three Noahs are simply in a straight line side-by-side to each other.

Ross B. yells for us to start, and I make the first move by squatting down and summoning my nine tails onto my body. I magically elongate six of them and send them at a great speed towards the three opponents, all curled at the tips and two tails aimed to each person; all three Noahs block the fronts of their bodies with their arms crossed in front of their faces, but the impact is too great as they’re all sent rolling backwards on the ground for a few seconds.

As they’re stirring, I look over my shoulder, “Rocket formation?”

Shawn and Tom both oblige, “Got it.”

I return all tails to my normal length and stand up to present my arms out. The two boys walk closer to me in order for Shawn to grab my left hand with his own from behind while Tom mirrors this with our right hands. I bend my knees and jump up while their hands still grip mine; while midair, I orientate my body forward so that my toes point downwards while Shawn’s right hand & Tom’s left hand catch my feet with their forward-facing palms. We stay there for a moment as our opponents begin to stand again; and once I give them the signal, my teammates propel me forwards with their inside hands like a spring. 

The three Noahs were helping each other off the ground, so they’re close enough to each other for me to hit all of them with my next move: as I rocket towards them, I transition into a front-tuck flip before connecting with the middle clone with a dropkick while extending both arms out to hit the other two clones like clotheslines are flying at them & hitting their chests. The middle clone hits the ground before the other two, but nonetheless it takes a few seconds on the ground before they finally disperse by turning into the dirt on which they’re lying.

Ryan and Leo exclaim as they jump from their seats, “Triple knockout!” before high-fiving each other and whooping some more.

Shawn and Tom bro-hug each other, then Tom brings his attention to something else: “You alright, mate?” noticing Noah rubbing his chest and leaning on Jordan’s shoulder.

Noah answers, “Oh, yeah. Just fine, all good;” he’s not really convincing though, because almost every word in that sentence was followed by a small cough or deep breath.

Shawn leans his arm on Tom’s shoulder and points his other hand towards Noah’s general direction, “Ross, why are you rubbing your chest?”

Ross B. has this squinty face as he replies, “I’m fine. It just looked like it hurt.”

Ross L. simply laughs at this statement and gives me a high-five once I run over to the log for my water.

Noah speaks up again, “Okay, let’s put a little more pressure: Ryan & Leo, Shawn & Tom. You guys are up; Inigo, take a break.”

Tom goes, "How can you call that 'little more pressure'?" as the four of them move to their spots.

I stay standing as I acknowledge the order and work on my water bottle while watching the four fighters prep & start their match. As Gavin stands up from his log-seat and presents his hand for a high-five in front of me, I see it again: the same black-& white butterfly from earlier, this time perching on the opposite end of the log from where I’m standing. 

Gavin cranes his neck towards me to get my attention, “Hey man. Don’t leave me hanging here.”

I swing my head back to Gavin, “Oh, sorry,” before finally high-fiving him. Then, a thought occurs, “Hey, Gavin, are you familiar with butterflies?”

“Sure. Not too much, but I do know about the butterflies here at the state park and at home.”

“Cool. First question: do butterflies have ears?”

He chuckles with this, “No. They somehow have all of the five senses humans have, but most of their sensation comes from their antennae and feelers in their legs. But they do have eyes, but not ears.”

“Good. Now, I want you to subtly look at my 5 o’clock, about your 10 o’clock, on the edge of the log. Does that butterfly’s wing pattern look familiar to usual state park species?”

He obliges, and notices the butterfly as it slowly flutters its wings in its stationary position. “A lot of the pale swallowtails here have black and white wings, but I don’t recognize that specific pattern; then again, no two wing patterns are the same naturally.” He looks back to me, “Why do you ask?”

I slowly turn my head so I can look over my right shoulder, “A hunch.”

“Do you mind filling me in on it?” 

As he asks this, the butterfly returns to the air and goes towards the woods. I reply to Gavin as I try to keep my eyes peeled on the butterfly, “Hold that thought.”

I start running for the woods, and Gavin shouts, “Inigo!” The rest of the cabin notices me leaving, but Ross L. and Jordan are the only ones to chase after me.

The butterfly does have a head-start from me lengthwise, but it tends not to steer far from my face-level height-wise; so it’s relatively easy to follow with my eyesight. We have to dodge many trees, and I can almost see some bits and pieces of the camp itself as we’re running downhill; but it eventually slows down while we’re still under the cover of trees. It descends towards a horizontal log and my eyes widen once finally getting a good view of its landing destination: the extended arm of the guy who sucker-punched me after my first Fight Club match, as well as another familiar face standing next to him.

“Zayn? And, uh … Harry, was it?”

Harry uses his left hand to lift the hem of his T-shirt before shoving the butterfly inside it and tells Zayn, “Run!” before high-tailing it downhill. Before Zayn listens to the suggestion, he does his steel coating thing and bends down to snake his right arm underneath the log in front of him; immediately, he stands and flings his arm upwards, causing the horizontal log to fly towards me in a curving motion. I notice him running before bringing my attention back to the impending log and dropping into a fighting stance. However, the next thing I experience is Jordan projecting sonic blasts from his open hands pointed towards the log while Ross L. steps in front of me & hugs me close so his arms are wrapped around my head; the blast broke the log in half while the smaller pieces from the break did no substantial harm.

Jordan takes a sigh of relief before asking, “What were you doing, running into the woods by yourself?”

I’m released from Ross’s hold, “Confirming a hunch. Come on; I need to tell everyone.” The two of them follow me up the hill, and the rest of the group turn to us so I don’t need to verbally get their attention.

Gavin steps in, “So, what were you gonna tell me?”

I look at him but intend my answer towards everyone, “We’ve been spied on.” This definitely gets their attention, cuing them to gather together at our log.

Shawn asks, “How do you know?” as he walks to my side.

“I noticed this butterfly flying near my face yesterday after my Fight Club match with Camila, then this morning outside the door before service and finally just now. I didn’t think of it at first, but running to find it flying to Harry and Zayn confirmed that it was with them.”

Tom comes in, “Wait, Harry and Zayn? Aren’t those two from Cabin D?”

Ross B. stomps towards the woods, “I’m gonna kill Joe and Nick!” but he’s stopped in his tracks by a tug on his arm.

The source of the pull, Leo, speaks up, “Let’s not do anything rash.”

Jordan walks up in front of Ross, “He’s right, Ross. While I wouldn’t put it past them to do such a thing, we have no way of confirming that they were a part of this scheme. For all we know, it could just be the two of them over-achieving.”

He growls towards the woods before giving up, “You’re right,” and losing tension in his muscles; Leo releases his grip on Ross B.’s arm, and Ross nods in his direction.

Noah says, “Well, we can’t just stand here and do nothing!”

Ryan suggests, “I say, we play their game; spy on them and get some info of our own.”

Jordan shakes his head, “A better alternative to Ross’s idea, but still aggressive. Besides, Joe and Nick have leverage because they can easily go to their parents or some family-friend staff member to make up some disadvantage for us. Or they can easily just deny everything, even if they really are involved.”

I lean my weight to one leg and make this devilish smirk on my face. As I snicker, Shawn catches this and asks, “What are you laughing about?”

I look at him then look at Ross L., “I just had an idea.”

Ross L. rubs his hands together as he smiles, “Here we go. What’cha got in mind?”

***

Tom leans closer to me, “Are you sure this is going to work?”

Dinner time just started, and Cabins C and D were just released for the buffet line. Meanwhile, everyone from our cabin except Ross L., Ross B, and Jordan are sitting at our table, waiting for our turn to come.

I answer, “If everyone’s timing is on-point, then we will have nothing to worry about.”

Shawn comments, “Until Harry notices something poking around his mind.”

“Ross assured me that his camouflage has gotten better. Plus, I caught him on the first day in my mind while we were meditating; in this loud environment, he shouldn’t be able to get into his own head to detect Ross.”

Tom adds, “And Gavin will be there too to keep him at bay and not startle any of his cabin-mates.”

“Exactly.”

Shawn asks, “But what happens if it goes wrong and we get caught?”

I sigh before answering, “Then the rest of camp is gonna be an uphill battle.”

Shawn and Tom groan, “Great.”

“Positive attitude, you two. That’s what we need; we’ll be fine.”

While the three of us have been whispering among each other, everyone else has had their eyes peeled on Cabin D, making sure none of them are too focused on their cabin-mate Harry; luckily, everyone was just talking amongst themselves while Harry was looking down towards the food and debating what to get, causing him to be slower than the rest of his cabin and standing by himself. By the time he’s done, he moves around the main table and attempts to walk past our table for his.

Noah whispers to all of us, “Go.”

Harry passes Leo’s back, and Leo points an open hand towards the ground to materialize a single marble. Harry, too focused on his food in front of him, doesn’t suspect the marble he’s stepping on and slips backwards. His body falls rather spectacularly, arms flailing around and food launched into the air. Luckily, the food tray flew backwards so no one was hit; not so luckily, Harry landed quite hard on his back.

Gavin and Ryan stand from their seats and help Harry from the floor, one of each of their arms outstretched for him to grab with both hands. Gavin, green eyes of Calm prepped, asks Harry, “Are you okay, man?”

He groans in pain for a few seconds, then says, “Yeah. Good.”

“Here. Let us help you.”

Harry takes both of their hands and allows them to pull him into a standing position. Once he’s upright, he looks over at Ryan, “Hey, are you okay? Your hand is a bit warm.” All Ryan gives is a thumbs-up with his free hand and a not-so-suspicious smile.

Gavin looks into his eyes and says in a calm voice, “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Harry’s eyes flash the same forest green coloration as Gavin’s before returning back to his usual muted-green irises, “Uh, yeah. Thank you.” The grips in their hands release, and Harry expresses confusion in his face before leaving for the buffet table.

Ryan bounces his eyebrows once and flashes this cheshire-cat grin on his face before keeping his right hand in a fist and practically speed-walking away from the Mess Hall. Meanwhile, Gavin sits back in his seat, keeping his eyes closed and concentrating.

Shawn rests his arms onto the table, “Looks like it worked.”

Tom sighs deeply in relief before nudging my arm in encouragement.

I smile at him, but then focus my attention back on Gavin, “It isn’t over yet. Now comes the hard part.”

Noah’s head jolts in attention all of a sudden and announces to us, “Noah told me Ryan just made it to the cabin, Harry’s energy imprint still intact.”

“Good.”

“He also said Butler & Potter still think we should go on the offensive front.”

“And like both Ross L. and I said earlier, that’s too risky. If he tries to go looking through Harry’s mind for stuff not pertaining to us, we could be exposed despite the surrounding noise. We’re staying on the defensive, simply looking for what they saw of us; that way, we can adjust our strategies to stay unpredictable.”

“I just absorbed all of that and had Noah on their end tell them what you said, and they just huffed.” I giggle at this statement.

Gavin intervenes, “Can you guys stop talking? It’s hard keeping my grip on a moving subject.”

I say, “Sorry.”

Noah says, “Lynch just took the energy imprint and is starting the connection. Jordan is also set up behind him, making sure the area around Lynch’s head is soundproof.” Everyone gives thumbs-up, and all we can do is wait.

Fifteen minutes have passed, and the table has been silent except for when it was time to get our food. We got ten trays total, but Gavin and I were the only ones not immediately diving into the dinner; Gavin still needed to concentrate and I was too focused/anxious on the task at hand to eat at the moment. Finally, Gavin’s eyes swing open just as Jordan, Ryan, and both Rosses arrive at the table and start on their food.

I look around and ask, “Where’s the other Noah?”

Noah answers, “I dispersed him already. Might have drawn attention if he came out with the rest of them.” I nod in understanding, then turn my attention to Ross L.. What I don’t notice is Noah dropping his head and smiling before returning his focus back to me with the same smile; what I do notice is Shawn on my right tightening his grip on my hand and Tom shifting his sitting orientation closer to me to the point of our knees touching, although I don’t speak about either gesture.

We get down to the nitty-gritty, “So, what do you have?”

Ross L. leans towards me from across the table and spills, “You were right. He was spying on us the same time-frames you described earlier. The butterfly was there during your Fight Club match with Camila, this morning when you went to your service, and this afternoon when you were practicing your Rocket formation. It also picked up on our Saturday afternoon training and the beginning parts of today’s practice.”

“Did it pick up any conversations?”

“No, it didn’t. All it had were visual glimpses.”

Gavin comments, “I knew it couldn’t hear,” then proceeding to pump his fist in congratulations to himself. Ross L. nudges him with his elbow while chuckling before we continue.

I refocus, “And you weren’t detected?”

Ross L. says, “No, actually. In fact, I was able to look further without getting caught, and it turns out Harry was spying on other cabins too for the past few days.”

Ross B. growls under his breath, “Damnit.”

I come back, “Could you at least tell how he summoned the butterfly?”

Ross L. goes off, “I couldn’t tell how it was summoned; but most of the time, when Harry wanted to disperse it, it somehow went inside him.”

Shawn cringes, “So, you saw the inside of Harry’s body?”

“Ew, no. It was like … it merged with his skin.”

I realize, “‘Body Art Animation.’” Everyone looks at me with their individual expressions of confusion or urging for more info, so I continue, “He manipulates his tattoos to come off of his body and control them from there. And judging from the amount of tattoos just from his arms, he must have a lot remaining on the rest of his body that we don’t even know about.”

Leo comes in, “So, what do we do now?”

Tom adds, “What can we do now?”

Jordan clears his throat, “The path of least resistance would be to move on, re-strategize. It’s clear that he didn’t take much, so we can bounce back without major changes. Besides, if we try to bring it up to staff, it would be a lengthy process to prove that they were spying on us and it could lead to nothing.”

A pause comes upon us, only to be interrupted by Ryan even praising Cabin D, “You gotta admit, they are taking the ‘intelligence-gathering’ part of the gig seriously.” We all just laugh together, and we settle into our dinner without another word about Cabin D.


	9. Day 19: Prep Day

“Wow, they’re building all of that for tomorrow so quickly,” I comment as we look to our right to see a circular stadium-size platform floating on the lake, multiple lanes connecting the platform to bleachers sections floating on three sides of the fighting stadium, more lanes branching from both the platform & bleachers to the shoreline, and even a small little booth designated for a commentator on the very edge of the floating platform.

Ross B. runs up from behind me, “Well, superpowers definitely don’t hurt in making the process faster,” before passing me to get to the front of our group.

Noah quickly follows, “Speaking of faster, move it, people! We got some training to do,” capping the last part with slapping my butt before passing me to get to the front.

I yell but laugh with it, “Noah!” I giggle so much my eyes are almost closed, so I don’t catch the side-eye Shawn [who’s connected our hands together, per usual] is giving me as well as him switching his gaze between me and the running Noah.

Tom, who is walking beside Shawn, turns his body to see Jordan about to pass him and asks, “What’s with the rush, guys? It’s still morning, and we’re on our usual schedule.”

Jordan passes Tom but turns around to face us and slows his pace a bit before answering, “We’re trying to get some last-minute training today so we can dedicate the rest of the day to just be chill; no need to add more stress before Cabin Combat tomorrow.”

Tom looks forward, “I can’t believe that it’s tomorrow already. It feels like just yesterday that we only met each other.” Shawn looks to me and smiles warmly, so I reciprocate it genuinely. Tom adds, “Now we can fully say that we trust each other.” This is where Shawn quickly takes away his eye contact from me, but he still keeps a small smile; I squint my eyes at this, but pay no further attention to it as I bring my attention forward as well. Once I do this, I catch within my peripheral vision two swallows flying together near us; they’re black & white and very vocal with each other before flying away just as quickly as they came.

Jordan comes back, “Also, in accordance with Prep Day tradition: after resting for a bit, the whole camp will be going by bus to Sacramento and we’ll be hanging out in the city to wind down.” The three of us jolt up in good surprise, and Jordan notices this, “Yeah, we even have a karaoke bar all to ourselves for the night, and this bar sometimes even has a live band.”

I say, “Oooh, fancy.”

“It is. And the buses are leaving at 3 o’clock since it is about a two hour drive from here, so we would arrive there at mid-5 then leave back for camp at 10 so we get back around midnight. So that’s why we’re rushing: to get in a good training, a good rest, and the vocals ready for the night.”

Tom sucks in a breath, “Yeah, I’ll just be watching the rest of you from afar, with a beer in my hand.” I plead with him that he should sing, to which he replies, “Oh no, you do not want to hear that. My voice is fucking terrible.” We just give up and believe him as we laugh.

Shawn turns back to me, “I can’t wait to hear you sing tonight, then.”

I reply, “I don’t know about that just yet. But you, sir, are definitely singing.” He jokingly rolls his eyes, so I enforce, “Hey, don’t do that! You have an amazing voice.”

“We’ll see, we’ll see.”

“Fine. I don’t want you to feel pressured.”

“Thank you.” He punctuates with a kiss on my cheek, and we arrive at our training spot.

***

Training today lasted the usual time of a few hours, but it was a rather chill yet still productive day with Cabin J. The leaders didn’t want to risk injuries or too much fatigue, so we just went through formations, who was to represent our group for each round & substitutes just in case, and general speeches & hyping-up. By the time we finished and walked down the hill, it was already 1 and lunchtime; so we ate together before spreading out to do our own things.

Shawn and I have just been walking around the camp [again, also mostly in silence], and we eventually end up back near the Mess Hall sometime within the hour of 2. Shawn stops in the middle of his tracks, “Hey, I need to use the bathroom, okay?”

I say, “Sure. It’s a good thing I have my drawstring bag; I’m gonna fill it up with some more snacks for the road. Can I just meet you back at the cabin?”

“Sure thing. See you there.” He pecks a kiss on my cheek, then we part ways.

Just as Shawn is a few feet away from turning the corner to the Men’s restroom, he feels a tug on his arm towards the very corner. He looks down at the source of the pull in a panic, and finally notices that it’s Tom pulling at him. Tom continues to pull as he says, “Mate, we need to talk.”

Once they stop just a ways past the corner before the final turn to the restroom entrance, Shawn focuses on Tom, “How did you know I was here? Have you been following me and Inigo?”

Tom shakes his head before answering, “No! I was just leaving the cabin to get some fresh air after getting ready, and I noticed you walking from the Mess Hall by yourself.”

Shawn looks through Tom’s outfit of a burgundy button-down shirt with palm branches patterned sparsely throughout and the top buttons undone, black skinny jeans, and low-top Nike shoes. He nods in approval, “You look good.”

Tom squishes his face happily and says with a couple octaves jumped, “Thank you, man.”

“So, what did you want to talk about?”

“Oh yeah; sorry. Are you and Inigo doing okay?”

“What? What makes you think we’re not doing okay?”

“Well, you were kinda quiet this morning while we were talking about Prep Day; in fact, you’ve been quiet whenever you and him have been around the rest of us, and that wasn’t happening in the first week. Plus, I saw you side-eyeing him when Noah passed him.”

“Okay, so you notice it too?”

“Wait, notice what again?”

“Inigo and Noah.”

“What about them exactly?”

“Inigo is great and calm with me; but whenever he’s around Noah, he’s goofy and laughing.”

“Noah’s a funny guy.”

“But the ass-slapping? And remember the first Sunday when Noah had that smile pointed to Inigo after he mentioned where his clone was after that Harry incident?”

Tom purses his lips, “Hmm, now that you mention it, Noah does seem different, like … brighter in a way whenever he’s around Inigo.”

“What does that even mean?”

“Noah’s a goofy guy, but with Inigo he’s like a ‘smitten’ kind of goofy.”

“Still have no idea what the fuck that means.”

“I don’t fucking know what I’m saying either, man. All I’m trying to say is that I agree with you.”

“So, what should I do about it? Mention it to Inigo?”

“Nah, don’t do that. It might cause some tension, and we don’t need that the day before Cabin Combat; especially with Cabin D probably still up our asses.”

“They haven’t done anything since the Harry thing.”

“I don’t know. My Spidey-Sense is telling me that they’re still scheming.”

“‘Spidey-Sense?’ Really, Tom?” Tom simply shrugs, so Shawn continues, “Seriously, what should I do?”

“I say to just keep observing him. If things become suspicious, just bring it up after Cabin Combat. We really need to show people that we can get to the top fair-&-square.”

Shawn tilts his head to the side in suspicion, then he asks, “Wait, why are you even coming to me about this?”

A moment of hesitation comes over Tom, not from surprise but from thinking about his answer. Eventually, he says, “I care about this team. And I want to be successful.”

Shawn doesn’t seem totally convinced: “Do you still like Inigo?”

Now Tom is taken by surprise, but he answers genuinely, “Look, Shawn: I like both of you. I thought I liked him a certain way, but now I see that we’re better as friends and peers. As for you, I didn’t see what he saw in you at first; but he does look happy with you and getting to know you for the past three weeks has made me see you as a great guy.”

Shawn lets his shoulders relax as he tries to process this, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I just really want this to work out.”

Tom walks closer to Shawn to place a comforting hand on his shoulder, “It will.”

“You really think he seems happy with me?”

A smile creeps up on Tom’s face before he replies, “Yeah.” Shawn’s face also makes a smile, but they don’t seem to break eye contact as they warmly smile at each other.

They realize the amount of time they’ve been staring at each other, so they quickly break from each other and stare at anywhere but at each other. Shawn comes back, “I still need to use the bathroom.”

“I’ll wait for you here.”

Meanwhile, I’m picking up so many things from the Mess Hall main table, trying to account for the favorite things of everyone in the cabin. I’m actually struggling for a few minutes, but luckily everything does fit in my bag; I’m gonna make some room later since I don’t need what I brought for my walk with Shawn with our karaoke trip, so I should be fine. After a few more minutes, I turn to leave for the cabin when I notice Noah with a book in his hand and taking a seat at a nearby log.

I walk over to him, “Hey, what are you doing out here? It’s almost 3 o’clock.”

Noah looks up from his book, “We were just disputing about some of the guys not signing their waiver forms for the bus ride later and arguing over last-minute changes to some things. I just had to get out of there.”

I slowly nod my head, moreso in a rolling motion by using my neck rather than the standard nod, before I reply, “Gotchu.” I proceed to sit next to him and lean forward to peek at his book, and I ask, “What’cha reading?”

“‘Focal Impulse Theory: Musical Expression, Meter, and the Body’.”

“Wow. Never pegged you for a music theory type of reader.”

“Well, sometimes Noah needs to expand his horizons of reading.”

I nod and smile, “Very true.” This is getting awkward, and downright suspicious, so I pivot, “So, while you’re out here, is OG Noah somewhere else to double down on the calmness?” 

He squints his eyes at me and scoffs, “What are you talking about? I am the real Noah.”

I nod and smile again, “That you are. I’m sorry.” He brings his attention back to his book, and I turn my attention to my bag but I pretend to seem busy with it while I access communication with Ross L., _“Hey, Ross; it’s Inigo. Is Noah with you?”_

Ross L. replies quickly, _“Hey, Inigo. Yeah; it’s just you, Shawn, and Tom not here at the cabin right now. Noah is sorting through the waiver forms to see if they’re all signed.”_

_“Okay. Did he make any clones recently?”_

A moment of silence passes, but he comes back, _“No, he said he hasn’t made any duplicates ever since training this morning. Why?”_

_“I’m sitting with a Noah right now; he’s by the Mess Hall, reading a book on a log. I’m sitting beside him, and I can tell that it’s not Noah.”_

_“What do you want me to do about it? Come out there and expose him?”_

_“Too obvious; he might bolt. Let me lure him to the cabin, then get the drop on him.”_

_“Sounds like a plan. I’ll notify everyone else here.”_

_“Cool. See you soon.”_ I shut off the telepathic communication, and go back to communicating with ‘Noah’, “Noah, come on. Let’s go back to the cabin; we need to leave soon.”

He looks at me from his book, closes it and sighs a little too dramatically while rolling his eyes, “Fine. You always have to be prepared for everything.”

I stand from the log but still keep my knees bent so our heads are about level to each other, “You know me so well,” before planting a peck of a kiss on his cheek.

‘Noah’ jumps from the log, “What was that for?”

I stand upright, “‘Platonic intimacy.’”

“What the hell is that?”

“What the fuck are you doing, Inigo?!” a familiar voice bursts through the chaos of other people walking through. Both ‘Noah’ and I turn to see Shawn, the source of the yelling, and Tom walking towards us from the public restroom building. The two of them stop a few steps away from us, and Shawn goes again, “Why are you kissing him?”

I curse under my breath as I look to my cabin-mates, then I turn my attention to ‘Noah,’ who is still confused about the kiss on his cheek but now additionally looks back & forth between the three of us. I squint my eyes at him, and it’s like a switch goes off in him because now he flashes this devilish smile for a second before running off. I yell, “Damnit!” before looking back at Shawn, whose eyes are full of more anger than the feeling of being lost from whatever just happened. I start running towards the ‘Noah’ as I reach out mentally again, _“Ross, change of plans, he’s running towards the cabins already. Stop him now!”_ I don’t get an immediate response, so I just continue running while I also hear Shawn & Tom not too far behind me. 

‘Noah’ reaches the row of cabins, stopping right in front of Cabin J to look back on how far I am behind him. He chuckles to himself, but that ends when the front door of Cabin J flies open to expose the real Noah and yells, “Who the hell is using my face without my permission?” Noah gets down the porch steps to draw closer to ‘Noah’ while everyone else flows out of the cabin and eventually Shawn, Tom, & me catch up and stop to catch our breaths.

‘Noah’ flashes his evil grin at me then at Noah, before his skin becomes melty and shifts into the shapeshifter’s true form: Joe Jonas. Everyone just stands in shock, so Joe takes this opportunity to send off, “Later, losers!” He laughs as he turns his back to us and runs away.

Noah and Ross B. get off to a running start, but they’re stopped by Ryan and Leo respectively bear-hugging them from behind before they could go far. While the first two are screaming swears in Joe’s direction, Jordan tells them from behind, “Guys, it’s not worth it.”

Noah comments, “Oh, no. It’ll be totally worth it to break his face.”

Ross L. adds, “Worse case scenario, you’ll be banned from fighting tomorrow.”

Ross B. says, “Best case scenario, his face will be too broken up to fight tomorrow.”

Shawn walks up to me from behind and tugs on my arm so I spin to face him, “What were you doing back there?”

I spot his aggression and match it, “I was filling up my bag with snacks for all of us like I said I would, I spotted Noah sitting by the Mess Hall with a book so I thought I’d spark conversation, turned out he wasn’t the real Noah so I tried to lure him over to the cabin so we can interrogate him but you bursted out from the restroom like a madman and he got away.”

“As if I was supposed to know what you were doing.”

“I thought you’d be heading back to the cabin by then.”

“You don’t know how fast I use the bathroom. Then again, I think you probably would.”

“I don’t record how long you use the bathroom. That’s just creepy and weird.”

“But knowing you, oh-so-smart-and-prepared-one, you’d probably have timed me so you can capitalize on every moment with your scheme or going with Noah or something.”

Noah and Ross B. finally stop struggling out of Ryan and Leo’s arms to bring their attention to our conversation. Noah says, “What are you talking about, Shawn?”

“I saw him kiss you, or the other you.”

I intervene, “It was on the cheek. And it was to prove that it wasn’t the real Noah.”

“How would kissing him on the cheek prove that it wasn’t him?!”

“Because we have an inside joke about platonic intimacy! And Joe reacted abnormally to it, so that was the last straw of evidence.”

Noah walks closer to us, “Was that the only test you used?”

“No, well kinda. He wasn’t warm like you, his excuse for leaving the cabin so late was because he had to get out of the cabin from arguing about un-signed waivers even though I know all of our waivers were signed and none of us have argued until now, he was reading a book about music theory, he ref --”

“Hey, I can read about music theory. I just haven’t gotten to it yet because I’m still working on ‘Tropic of Cancer’ and ‘The Quantum Self’ right now.”

“You read about quantum physics?”

“Yeah, dude; it’s insane. But sorry, what were you saying?”

“Oh, yeah. Uh, got it: he referred to himself as the ‘real Noah’ even though I know you actually refer to yourself as either ‘main’ or ‘original’ when you have duplicates out, and finally he didn’t get platonic intimacy.”

Shawn comes back into the conversation, looking down at me, “What the hell is platonic intimacy?”

Noah walks closer to Shawn and tries to get a hand on his shoulder, “Bro, you’ve never heard of platonic intimacy? Man, it’s great --”

Shawn swats his hand away before it can make contact, and he growls at Noah, “Don’t touch me! I am not your ‘bro’.”

“Hey, come on, man. Why don’t we talk about this?”

“No! I’m definitely not talking to you, knowing that you clearly like my boyfriend.”

Everyone’s eyes widen, and Noah still tries to be calm, “Shawn, I’m not trying to homewreck. We’re a cabin and we’re supposed to be --”

Shawn lunges at Noah, grabbing at the collar of his olive-&-black flannel, and pulling hard as he says, “If I see one more sign of this ‘platonic intimacy’ BS from you again, I will personally --”

Everyone else is practically ready in their fighting stances the moment Shawn grabbed Noah, but the nine of us disarm when we hear a barking, “HEY!” We all turn to the source, Jordan, who then goes, “We will all continue this dispute in the cabin. Right. Now.” He points powerfully to the cabin door, and Shawn releases Noah’s collar as we all walk to the cabin.

***

“What were you thinking?! Coming after Noah like that in public?” I ask Shawn once Jordan closes the door.

“I was thinking he was taking you away from me.”

“We are in a relationship. Together. I am not your possession for you to protect and keep just for yourself. And what makes you think Noah wants me?”

Leo tries to walk out, “I’m gonna go.”

Jordan catches him and turns him around, “Nope. We are a cabin; we fight, laugh, and argue together.” Leo groans, but ultimately stays and listens as we continue.

Shawn goes, “First of all, the ‘platonic intimacy’ crap.”

I rebuttal, “Hey, all of us show platonic intimacy in our own individual ways. Noah may be a little forward with it, but it’s his understanding of intimacy and I’ve come to respect that.”

“Then he acts extra goofy around you; and he’s already goofy as it is. Not to mention the way he smiles in your direction, especially the night with the Harry situation after you asked about where his clone was.”

“It doesn’t hurt to care about other people.”

“It was a clone!”

“It was a human being!”

“Oh, and I almost forgot how you broke down how you knew that Joe wasn’t the real Noah with all of these facts you two know about each other. What hurts about that is that I feel like I barely even know you.”

“Because you never ask, because we never talk! For the past three weeks if we’re not with the rest of the guys, all we’ve been doing is walking around the campsite and holding hands or cuddling together in silence.”

“Because that’s what the Love Languages told me; my top is Physical Touch, I knew it was true so I went with it.”

“You’re not getting the full picture. Physical Touch was your top and my second, but that does not mean that we should neglect the rest of the languages because love is supposed to be well-rounded and balanced.”

“Then why didn’t you ever ask me about my life? In three weeks?”

“Because I was trying to be patient. Letting you bring up what you wanted to bring up, when you wanted to. My dad was always overbearing, trying to literally beat the smallest of details out of me; I didn’t want to be overbearing with you by trying to bring up information that wasn’t at your own pace.”

“Are you kidding me?! I wanted you to ask me questions because for some reason I could never get it out on my own. My own parents have kept their distance and haven’t talked to me ever since I was bitten; my sister, Aaliyah, at least tries but she can only do so much I guess.”

My facial expressions soften, “I didn’t know you were bitten.”

He also softens, “Yeah. I’m not like you or Ross.”

“That doesn’t matter to us; we just wanted you to be comfortable and in control.”

“I know it didn’t, and I’m glad that it didn’t. Now I feel confident in my wolf and can handle fighting, but what I can’t handle is how more open you are with him [now pointing at Noah] than me. You haven’t even said ‘I love you’ to me.”

“Because I wanted it to be special and actually meaningful. Yes, I do respect and appreciate you, but I’m like that with everyone here and us two still have a ways to go before I can fully commit to all of the romance. Besides, it’s not like Noah actually has feelings for me aside from platonic.”

Noah then raises his hand, which gets Shawn’s attention then gets my attention so I turn around to face him. Noah then says a little shyly, “I have something to say.”

Tom comments, “Noah, it’s probably not going to help, coming from you.”

He says it anyways, looking into my eyes, “I actually do have feelings for you.”

I stand still, eyes wide in shock; while Shawn behind me attempts to pounce towards Noah only to be stopped by Tom shuffling in front of him and holding him back. Tom goes, “Oh yeah, that definitely did not help things!”

I have a thought, to which I turn back around and explore it, “Then what exactly are you doing, Tom? You confess that you have feelings for me on the first night, graciously bow out once I say that I’m not ready, then suddenly get buddy-buddy with Shawn ever since I started dating Shawn. What’s the endgame?”

Shawn stops and looks at the friend in front of him, “You had feelings for him too?”

With little distance between each of the three of us, Tom looks back & forth between us as he says, “I did have feelings for you, but you were right in that they were too sudden, too quick; besides, for the past weeks, it’s clear that we’re better as friends and teammates. Now, I have to admit that I was a bit confused and jealous of Shawn for being with you, so I started getting to know him & be around him. Really, he’s a really good guy, and I just want you two happy.”

Shawn looks at Tom warmly, something that Tom mirrors; but I breathily admit, “I don’t know what makes me happy.”

Shawn and Tom look at me, “What?”

“For so long, I was the one trying to make things balanced, make other people happy, mainly my mom since she had been struggling with both the marriage & work for so long. I was coasting through life that way that I haven’t had the time to reflect on what I’ve really wanted out of my life. Yes, I’ve chosen Psychology as my upcoming college major, but that’s for the sake of reading and eventually catering to other people’s needs. And since this is my first relationship, I now see that I’m not sure I’m in the proper headspace to sustain a romantic one right now, especially in an environment that focuses on the self and platonic teamwork.”

Shawn reaches for my arms and grabs my wrists, “But you can still have that and be with me. I can be patient and loving to you.”

“I’m sorry, Shawn, but you deserve someone who is patient with both you and themselves. And right now, I want what’s best for you but I don’t know what’s the best for me.”

He loosens his grip while still staying connected, “What are you trying to say?”

“Shawn, we need to break up.” That’s when Shawn releases his hands from my wrists; but his face isn’t sad [or at least externally sad], but rather calm and almost understanding.

Silence flows through the room, but Ryan is the one to cut through it, “Seriously, you’re deciding to break up a day before a team competition?” Jordan and Leo both hit him in the arms, to which he reacts, “What? Sorry if that sounds blunt, but I’m just being realistic and thinking about the team morale.”

Shawn actually chuckles, something that causes everyone to look back at him from looking at Ryan, “It’s fine, really.” He then looks into my eyes, “If there’s anything that I learned from my relationship with Camila, it’s that I shouldn’t push anything or anyone if they don’t want to do anything; also, the importance of being heard. I heard your piece, and I understand it. All I want for you, what any of these guys want for you, is to be happy.”

“All of you make me happy.”

“Good.”

“You’re not mad, like at all?”

“I’m sad, yeah, since I think we could’ve been great together. But if you say you’re not feeling it, then all I can do is accept that. Besides, this break-up is ten times better than with Camila.” I look down and snicker at that comment.

Silence comes through the cabin again, only to be filled by Ross B. going, “Whoa.” We all look at him and he continues, “So, did that really just happen?”

Shawn and I squint at them, and Noah adds to Ross’s comment, “I know. That is probably one of the smoothest break-ups I have ever seen.”

The two of us laugh, and eventually everyone else joins in on the laugh. After a few more moments of just being with each other, I look down at my phone, “Oh my gosh! Guys, we have thirty minutes before the buses leave!”

Jordan checks the time on his phone as well, “Oh geez. Okay, people, let’s get a move on! Phones, wallets, waivers, all that stuff! Let’s go!”

Everyone scrambles for their beds and consolidates what they think they need, but two of them seem to not be moving in the middle of the cabin: Shawn and Noah. They’re just looking at each other, shifting across the floor kind of awkwardly. Once they’re right in front of each other, Shawn says while still looking down, “I’m sorry for yelling at you.”

Noah responds, “I’m sorry for whatever I did to make you feel like I was going after him. I’m just a dive-in, ‘I wanna get to know you,’ ‘I want to make you happy’ kind of friendly person; but I get that it can be seen as flirting.”

“Hey, it’s okay. You’re just being yourself, and I guess it’s come to my attention that even three weeks with everyone and I don’t know all too much about you guys.”

“Well, we’re definitely gonna change that.” Noah presents his right hand in front of himself for a handshake.

Immediately, Shawn grabs it and goes for a bro-hug instead, “Definitely.” They do a quick tap on each other’s backs, but just before they release Shawn goes back into Noah’s space to the point where he can whisper in Noah’s ear, “Make sure he’s ready first, then you can go for it.” Shawn backs away with a genuine smile on his face; Noah looks at him with eyebrows furrowed together but still smiling, and eventually goes into a soft smile once realizing what he meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this is a bit of a swerve and nothing really came from the relationship between Shawn and Inigo, but that's kind of the point: nothing really happened between them, and I hope the time-skip & explanation really push that. In fact, the rest of the whole time-frame between Day 7 and now would just be training and the two of the them being cutesy together & that's boring! Also, I wanted to get to Cabin Combat as soon as I could since I just kept on thinking about fights among other scene for that chapter more that this transitional chapter. Anyways, I hope you guys don't hate me too much with this one and Cabin Combat will come soon enough; one more chapter left!


	10. Day 19: Karaoke Night

Luckily, we made it on the bus on time, despite the constant last minute changes to everyone’s outfits for the night. Also luckily, there are two buses transporting fifty people each, and our bus is carrying the latter half of cabin letters [Cabins F through J if you don’t remember] so we won’t be encountering Camila’s cabin nor Cabin D[ickheads is what Tom called them one time and Noah made it stick just within our cabin, of course] anytime on our trips to and back from the karaoke bar. Even more luckily, everyone is back on good terms right now. Since we’re the last cabin letter, we have most of the last rows of our standard-size school bus all to ourselves: Noah & Ross B. make one pair, Jordan & Leo take the seat next to them, Shawn & Tom in front of them, Ross L. & Gavin in front of them, and Ryan & me beside them; there was a vacant seat between Noah & Ross B. and Ryan & me, and the whole row in front of us was also vacant.

We’ve been riding towards Sacramento for about a half an hour at this point, so we’re already settled in. Noah is reading one of his books, Ross B. is sleeping, Jordan & Leo are sharing AirPods and listening to music, Shawn & Tom are watching some video that’s making them laugh although a little stifled, Gavin passed out into a nap on Ross L.’s shoulder but he doesn’t seem to mind too much since he’s resting his head on top of Gavin’s head, Ryan is drawing pretty steadily, and I’m reading ‘You Asked for Perfect.’ The rest of the bus is rowdy, but in patches of people rather than the whole bus; so our rather quiet activities are not too interrupted by the loud environment.

Speaking of quiet, this is probably the longest I’ve ever seen Ryan quiet ever; and I know I shouldn’t be, but I’m curious as to why. I bookmark my page and close my book to bring my eyes to what Ryan is doing: he’s drawing a portrait … of Leo. To not mess up his flow since he’s drawing with his right hand, I poke at the outside of his right leg; he doesn’t jump out of his seat, so at least he’s not startled. Once he looks at me, I lean closer to him to say, “You must teach me your ways.”

He laughs before responding, “Thanks.”

“I mean, not only is it great, but you’re making it great while sitting in a moving vehicle.”

“Yeah, lots of practice.”

“You’ve intentionally practiced drawing in a moving car before?”

“Not intentionally. I drew in the back seat of the car and boats as my family and I moved throughout Japan when I was a kid.”

“Oh my gosh, you’ve lived in Japan? I’ve always wanted to go, but my mom and I never had the money. What’s it like?”

He stops his drawing and looks at me with a sigh & a sad smile, “I honestly don’t remember much of it. Was born in Oregon, lived in Japan for a few years, then moved back here to the United States when I was eight and my mom raised me by herself. I can’t even speak Japanese fluently anymore, but I’m trying to get back into it.”

“Oh, I’m sorry if that brought back bad memories.”

“Hey, don’t stress. I’m happy with the way I’ve lived so far, and my dad and I have a good relationship right now even though he’s still back there. And besides, you’ve inspired all of us with your tirade on how you wanted to focus on yourself while building relationships with us, so might as well give you the details.” I chuckle at this, and he joins me. “Speaking of Japan and spilling details, how did you find out you were possessed by a kitsune?”

I look into space in thought as I respond, “Well, Mom told me that the women in her family knew they were kitsunes as early as when they were born; but despite me being a cisgender male, I guess the spirit inside Mom wanted to put a child in me in desperation so I started seeing powers when I was thirteen. As to how I found out, my first tail spontaneously sprouted from my tailbone the moment I blew out the candles during my birthday.”

“Whoa. And your dad didn’t find out until just recently?”

“Nope. He wasn’t with me most of the day for my birthday that year, but Mom was and she helped me control it pretty quickly.”

“Wow. I can’t believe she was able to hide such a secret from your dad and train you. Then again, I see where your moves come from.”

“Oh no. Mom trained me only in control and actual powers stuff. I’ve been dancing ever since I was a toddler, I studied under Tang Soo Do for about ten years, and I watch professional wrestling on and off.”

“Wait, you’re a fan of WWE?”

“Hell yeah. Sasha Banks and Asuka are killing the game right now. Why do you seem so surprised?”

“Because it’s surprising! Who knew you were into that stuff? I’m not saying that you shouldn’t, though; they’re amazing athletes and entertainers. Still, I must say that you and your mom are badassess.”

“Why, thank you. And may I just say that you and your mom are badasses too.” Ryan chuckles non-believingly, so I have to convince, “I’m serious! You’re an amazing fighter and overall great person to be around, and raising a kid on her own is no small feat.”

“Yeah, she tried her best with me.”

“Yeah, they always do. So, backtracking subjects: how did you find out your powers?”

“Leo was being bullied in an alley one day. We were trying to fend him off together, but he was really big and we were still new to martial arts at the time. I got desperate and I was really into Street Fighter at the time, so I tried doing the Hadoken and green energy came out of my hands. It wasn’t bright or circular like the usual Hadoken but it was enough to push the bully’s back against the wall. We ran to my house, we started playing with my powers, and Leo tried copying me and that’s when he found out his own power.”

“Ooo, what was his first summoning?”

“My powers came out like fire, as it does now; so he was visualizing fire in his head and what came out onto his hands were a couple of sticks.” Both of us are laughing out loud, getting some stares from people in front of us so we silently apologize and laugh more.

“I think it’s been mentioned before that you guys are childhood friends. Have you always been together ever since you moved back to the States?”

“Not immediately and not exactly. I didn’t meet him until I was ten, but he was eight. His parents & my mom are friends, so we hit it off immediately and spent almost everyday together. But he moved to some place called Seaford when he was thirteen, but somehow we stayed in touch. After that, the first time I saw him in person was here at camp when he was eighteen and I was twenty.”

“Really?! You guys saw each other again here?”

“Yep, I told him about it when I first joined, and he vowed to join once he was of age. Eventually, he moved back to LA once he graduated high school and we’ve been around each other like we were kids during camp and beyond. I’m surprised he isn’t sick of me yet.”

“Damn, that’s a strong friendship right there.”

He looks into space towards the seat in front of us as he reflects, “Well, he’s the first person who made me feel like a kid after so long. I had to stay strong for my family, and Leo let me be myself.”

“That’s great to hear. I’m glad you had that influence in your life.”

“Weird thing is, I was the goofy one and he’s always been more mature than me despite our ages; but somehow he can match my energy and not get tired of me.” Here, a smile creeps up on his face as he continues staring into space. Eventually, he catches himself, widens his eyes in embarrassment, then looks at me to see my reaction. My reaction: I chuckle into a smile and look knowingly at Ryan without being sassy with it. He goes off, embarrassment thick in his tone, “Please don’t tell him I said any of this.”

I throw my hands up in surrender, “Hey, it’s not my place to meddle in your relationship like that; it wouldn’t be fair for you and it’s not my style. However, have you ever told or at least alluded to how you feel to him?”

He laughs, “Oh, hell no! I can’t do that.”

“What’s stopping you?”

“What if he says ‘no’? And what if me asking him out and he rejects me ruins the friendship?”

I shift my body so the front is angled more towards him, “I understand your fear, and it’s justified since changing the dynamic suddenly can seriously muck things up, …”

“Not really helpful so far.”

“.. but have you ever thought about what if he said ‘yes’? Wouldn’t that be amazing, knowing that you went for someone you’ve known for years and he could possibly reciprocate your feelings. You will never know unless you try; or, you’ll never know if the punch will land if you don’t fully extend.”

“That’s true.” Ryan finally looks in my direction and shifts his body as well so he faces more of his front towards me. “And nice analogy.”

“Thank you.”

“Now, going back to you --,” I jokingly groan before he urges on, “What makes you think that you’re not ready for a romantic relationship?”

“The only real relationship model I’ve ever had was my parents, and you know how that turned out.” Ryan nods in agreement and understanding. “Plus, I was being honest when I said I knew I wanted to get in the Psychology field, but I’m still figuring out the long-term plan for myself and my own needs. For most of my life, my parents were the workers while I stayed at home besides school, so I didn’t really build much of a social life and I never really figured out what I liked at the level of other people my age.”

“So, short answer?”

“I need to find what makes me happy instead of relying on another person to be the source of my happiness for once.”

“Is that what you were doing with Shawn? He saves you once and suddenly you feel safe & happy around him and you wanted to keep that forever?”

“First of all, ow,” then I lightly elbow his arm which gets me the consequence of getting the same move with the same power and playful intent reflected back at me. “Second of all, … ugh, now that I think about it, yeah.” He laughs at me, to which I say, “Don’t laugh, Ryan.”

“Hey, just another lesson to reinforce what you’ve been saying all along: you need to focus on yourself and your friends.”

“I know. And you need to step up if you want Leo as more than a friend.”

“I know. Damn, Noah was right; you are easy to talk to, plus very helpful.”

I turn my body to face forward, but I side-eye Ryan, “He said that?”

“Hey! Don’t be catching feelings after your break-up speech and our whole talk.”

“Hey! Don’t be denying your feelings after our whole talk.”

“Stop bringing this back on me!”

“That’s what happens in a conversation, Ryan. We go back and forth.”

He lightly punches my arm, which I reflect back to him; we continue laughing for a little bit before we eventually go back to our individual activities. However, before we fully dive into the silence, Ryan says without looking up from his drawing, “Thanks.”

I look at him smiling, “For what?”

“For talking to me about this kind of stuff. I don’t have a lot of people in my life to talk about this kind of stuff with, so you’re the first person I’ve openly admitted about Leo.”

I return my gaze to my book as I say, “You’re always welcome.”

***

It’s almost 6 PM, and we’ve finally arrived at the karaoke bar. Like Jordan said this morning, the bar had a sign on its glass door that said ‘Reserved’. However, since most of us feel like it’s still a little early for karaoke, most of the cabins decided to break off from each other to explore the city. As a cabin, we decided to look for a local ramen place; after multiple searches on our phones and lots of walking, we finally found a good place. So good, in fact, that we stayed there for almost an hour, just talking, laughing, debating [healthily] multiple topics, enjoying each other’s company; Noah, Ross B., Tom, & Shawn even got second bowls while the rest of us stuck with our first bowls and side-dishes. Eventually, we walked back to the karaoke bar to see pretty much all of the cabins already settled in or at least filing into the building.

Once all of our cabin comes through the entrance, Noah maneuvers his way in front of us before yelling to cut through the noise, “Man, I gotta use the bathroom.”

I look around the room as I answer, “Okay, we’ll just be looking for an open table somewh --” but my thought process is interrupted when I see three Noahs looking at me with raised eyebrows yet slick smiles. I point at the three of them, “Oh right, I forgot you can do that with your … yeah. Wait, why are there three of you?”

Far right Noah: “Imma head to the bathroom then come back.”

Far left Noah: “I gotta MC the night while helping with some of the song-playing stuff.”

Middle Noah: “And I get to stay with you guys.”

I point in the order of who just talked, “Cool, sounds great, awesome!” The side Noahs separate to their own things while main Noah wraps his arm around the back of my neck as we all find our table. 

Once we find our table, it’s only a few minutes before MC Noah takes the mic on the small stage and greets the bar, “What is up, everybody?!” Everyone begins to roar in excitement. Noah continues, “My name is Noah, and I will be the MC for tonight; don’t worry, you will not be hearing my voice that many times tonight because all of you will be doing the singing. Anyways, just wanted to get a few things out of the way: there is a sheet music stand in front of the stage right here [now pointing to said object a couple feet in front of him] with an iPad that’s connected to the screens behind me, so you can face the crowd while still getting the words; it’s 7 o’clock, so Happy Hour is now open until we have to leave [this announcement does get some cheers throughout the crowd]; and Happy Prep Day! Let’s make it a fun one, yeah?!” The whole room erupts once again, and there are some people who are already scrambling through the song-books before Noah can even say, “Alright, who wants to go first?”

Back at our table, main Noah asks us, “So, who out of us is singing tonight?”

Gavin raises his hand, “Ross B. and I are doing ‘Tiny Dancer’,” which gets some ‘ooo’ reactions out of some of us.

Ross L. says, “Jaz and I are doing ‘Teenage Dirtbag’ later.”

Tom, Leo, and Ryan vigorously shake their heads; to which Noah just laughs and nods, acknowledging them as almost as if saying ‘same.’

I look over my shoulder, “Shawn?”

Shawn answers, “I don’t know yet. Still need to think of a song. What about you?”

“I want to, but I don’t know what song to do and if I want to do it myself.”

Jordan places his hand on my shoulder as he says, “Dude, I’ll sing with you!”

I turn to him, “Really! You don’t want to sing with your fiance?”

“She doesn’t really like to sing in public places, so she said she was fine just watching me with my cabin.” He puts his fingers to his chin, rubbing thoughtfully as he mouths off, “Hmm, you seem like the pop and R&B type. Maybe some jazz, soul, or Island mixed in there.”

My eyes widen, “Wow, you literally just described my Spotify profile.”

“It’s a gift,” sounding not-so-humbly before saying, “Anyways, I have the perfect arrangement for you.”

I shuffle in my seat in excitement, now facing forward towards him, “Okay, what is it?”

“Nope, it’s a surprise. Plus, I’m taking full-advantage of the live band and going to mix the song up a bit.”

“Fine, I’ll trust you and your musical capabilities.”

“Thank you.”

A karaoke bar catering to one hundred young adults for almost three hours seemed daunting in my mind at first, but everything is actually going pretty smoothly. No one was fighting over the mic to sing; the live band was able to play most of the songs but sometimes they stepped out for a break and let the original music play out electronically; and people were moving back and forth between their tables & the bar, either carrying many kinds of drinks or food in trays. As of right now, it’s been a little over an hour since we started, and almost all of the cabins have had members go at least once; within that hour, our cabin’s renditions of ‘Tiny Dancer’ and ‘Teenage Dirtbag’ have already been played. Ross B.’s voice was rather strong and raspy but almost breathy at the same time; Gavin had the smoothest voices I’ve ever heard but it didn’t feel misplaced to the tune; and Ross L. had this loud, energetic vibe to his tone as he was singing with his girlfriend yet it was still legible somehow.

MC Noah comes back to the mic, “Okay, who is our next victim, I mean singer?!” The crowd laughs at this while he looks through a sign-in clipboard. “Alright, coming from Cabin J, it’s Shawn Mendes!”

All of us at the table look over and cheer as Shawn stands up from his seat. I intercept his arm before he can go too far, and once he notices & turns to me I say, “Good luck.”

He smiles at me, then leans over to tell into my ear, “Hey, this is going to be a little dramatic, but I hope you don’t take it too seriously, okay?” I shoot him a confused look, but smile and nod anyways before he resumes going up to the stage.

Once he reaches the stage, MC Noah whispers to Shawn before leaving, probably to say good luck or something. Shawn preps himself as the screens behind him start to light up with the title “Grenade” by Bruno Mars. The song starts with a subtle build-up, and Shawn jumps into the lyrics when they come, 

“Easy come, easy go, 

That’s just how you live. 

Oh, take take take it all, but you never give. 

Should’ve known you was trouble from the first kiss. 

Had your eyes wide open; why were they open?”

Processing the song choice and what he said before going on stage, I start laughing to myself; I get some looks from my teammates, but I don’t really seem to notice them as I continue watching Shawn. What all of us observe is that, despite the sad message of the song, Shawn is smiling and having fun with it while looking in my direction. Some people throughout the audience, guys and girls alike, cheered and whooped as he started, and his gaze was glued onto our team. Eventually, we all started laughing and even joining in on the chorus:

“I’d catch a grenade for ya! 

For my hand on the blade for ya! 

I’d jump in front of a train for ya, 

You know I’d do anything for ya! 

I would go through all this pain, take a bullet straight through my brain; 

Yes, I would die for you baby, but you won’t do the same.”

We imitate the piano and vocalize leading to the second verse; but my attention is interrupted when a girl walks slow-motion-level dramatic in front of me, blocking my view of Shawn. Then, once he’s back in view, I see Shawn starting the second verse with a more serious face and now not taking his eyes off of the girl. I look to see that it’s Camila: pearl-white blouse, black hoodie draped off her shoulders, light-wash booty jean-shorts, black low-top Adidas, and hair in a low ponytail with a small amount of bangs in the front. I have to admit, she does look good; and other people start to notice as they try to follow Shawn’s eye contact. As he’s staring at her and singing the second verse & pre-chorus, she takes her time walking towards the stage. Once she finally gets to the stage, he’s already on the second chorus, trying to get beach into the flow of the song without further distractions; that’s far from easy, because Camila is now trying to dance a mix of hip-hop and a solo version of ballroom moves beside him as he’s singing. Camila’s cabin and a few others throughout the bar try cheering them on; but me and my cabin act like the vibe was killed and we continue watching in distaste.

My cabinmates schlump or droop down into their chairs or continue eating/drinking with each other; but I keep my eyes peeled on the impromptu interaction, silently observing. For starters, Camila keeps on trying to bring her body onto Shawn but Shawn doesn’t actively try to touch her yet also doesn’t push her away. Also, his singing is surprisingly steady despite his face constantly switching between subtle anger, disgust, and annoyance throughout. There was even one part just before the big drop into the last chorus where she grabbed his left hand with her right, placed the toe of her left shoe against the side of his left Chelsea boot, and flipped her hair into this dramatic backwards dip just by holding onto his hand and stayed there for a few seconds. Shawn had his eyes wide open in confusion as she was getting into the dip, thinking she was going to fall; but he held on and she continued her theatrics while in her back-bend, so he went back to his annoyed expression. Towards the end, Camila straightens herself out and adjusts Shawn to turn 90-degrees so they can lean against each other back-to-back; I could just tell by his face that, despite being only seconds left to the song, it feels like an eternity to him.

The songs ends and Camila dramatically walks away from the stage, but Shawn doesn’t match the energy because he places the microphone in its place and stomps off the stage in quick fashion. Everyone is cheering, but our cabin is only cheering Shawn’s names while everyone else whoops in general or screams Camila’s name. The cabin high-five and give him props for his singing individually, and he seems genuinely accepting of the praises; but I’m the last one to greet him before he sits in his seat and stand from my own chair to face him.

I ask, “Hey, the song choice was great. How are you feeling?”

He sighs, “Thanks. And fine, I guess; it’s a full moon tomorrow so I think I’m just cranky.” But as he says that, he’s not looking me in the eye, or at anyone in particular.

I tap his arm, and he finally looks at me. “Shawn. You know you can still talk to me, right? We don’t have to be dating and you don’t have to say everything, but we’re here for you,” really pushing that last part by pointing at our group who nod in agreement.

He smiles down on me, “I know. Just not here. Thanks.”

“Anytime.”

“Uh, I’m gonna get some fresh air, okay?”

Before he can take a step towards the door or even before I can acknowledge him with a nod, MC Noah comes back on stage, “Well, that was … something, I guess. Anyways, next up on the list is … oh, a duo representing Cabin J: Inigo de la Cruz and cabin leader Jordan Fisher!”

Cheers come and go throughout the room, and Jordan jumps out from his seat and looks at me, “It’s go-time, baby!” He slaps my shoulder with his hands before going up towards the stage.

I follow him with my eyes, then I bring my focus back on Shawn, “I’ll see you later, okay?”

Shawn nods, “Yeah. Good luck,” showing a thumbs-up and small smile before I leave for the stage. However, as I walk towards the stage, he instead sits back in his seat.

I’m halfway on my path to the stage when I notice Jordan whispering among the members of the band; each time he leaves one member, they nod and even smile excitedly. I grab my mic, still squinting in Jordan’s direction, before I hand him his own microphone. He asks away from the item, “You’re gonna love this. Are you ready?”

I answer, “As ready as I’ll ever be, I suppose.”

“Hey, we’re going to do great.”

“You’re gonna do great.”

He presents his hand that’s holding the mic for a fist bump, “You’re so confident in other’s abilities; why aren’t you with your own?” He tries to lighten the blow with a reassuring smile.

And it works; now I’m fist-bumping his hand as I say, “We can do this.”

“That’s what I like to hear.” He signals for the band to start, and points to himself while looking back at me to signal that he’ll start.

The song is starting off with a mix of light percussion, a masterful piano chain, and so many more things that I can’t even pick up on at first listen; it feels jazzy, but also somehow combined with something newer-sounding. I’m so distracted by looking at the playing behind me that I almost forgot to face the front in order to see the iPad showing the title of ‘Witchcraft’ on the screen. Jordan starts low:

“Those fingers in my hair [a back-track of horns blare after this line and every line]

That sly come-hither stare [proceeds to look at his fiance Ellie and does some small dance moves throughout this first verse]

That strips my conscience bare, it’s witchcraft

And I’ve got no defense for it

The heat is too intense for it

What good would common sense for it do?”

He points to me at the end of his line; and I have the pace of the song since I was snapping as he was singing, but now my hand is practically strangling the microphone and my legs are locked as I sing in a lighter tone than him yet still trying to be as smooth:

“‘Cause it’s witchcraft, wicked witchcraft

Even though I know it’s strictly taboo”

His face shows that he’s impressed by my voice, but he also seems to notice my nerves; he walks over to me and leans onto me while doing this shoulder-shrug dance during his next line: “When you arouse the need in me,”

I laugh at him and finally loosen up a bit with my own shoulder dance, “My heart says ‘Yes, indeed’ in me,”

We then harmonize, “‘Proceed with what you’re leading me to!”

Me: “Oh, it’s an ancient pitch, Ha”

Him: “But one I wouldn’t switch”

“‘Cause there’s no nicer witch than you!”

An instrumental part of the song comes with continued horns, drums, and background vocals; and Jordan and I go back & forth with skats and vocalizations. Towards the end, he even hits this insane high-note and prolongs it for several seconds, and the crowd & I go wild over it. I look over at our table, and I see everyone including Shawn going crazy over the moment.

The lyrics come back, so I go:

“Though it’s an ancient pitch, Ha

But one I wouldn’t switch

‘Cause there’s no nicer witch than you.”

We join together again, “It’s witchcraft, that crazy [loud with a slight growl] witchcraft [instantly go soft].” The wind instruments go at it again for a few seconds, then Jordan and I close the song off together:

“Though it’s an ancient pitch

But one I wouldn’t switch

‘Cause there’s no nicer witch than you [point], and you [point], and definitely all of you.”

A few more notes on the piano, and horns cap the song off while we both flick our wrists as if we touched something hot. The crowd erupts in cheers and claps; and Jordan and I high-five and hug before bowing towards the audience.

MC Noah jumps onto the stage, “How about that, huh?!” The audience cheers again in response, and Noah continues, “Okay, who’s next?”

Jordan exits the low stage first and intercepts Ellie to embrace her at her table. I move on without him, walking straight to the Cabin J table. Ross B., Ryan, Leo, & Tom howl at me; Ross L. and Gavin are clapping and pumping their fists in the air; and Shawn and Noah stand from their seats once they finally have me in their sights. 

I jog once I too have them in my sight, and Shawn is the first one to hug me. As our arms are wrapped around each other, he goes, “That was amazing! Who knew you can sing on the fly like that?”

I say once we release our holds, “Thanks. I knew the song, but the tempo was a little quicker and genre-blended so I had to pick up quick.”

Mian Noah swerves from behind Shawn to beside him, screaming this excited ‘Ahhhhh’ sound as he opens up his arms. I walk into his hug, which closes on me a little harder than I expected but it’s still a great hug. He quickly lets go of the hug in order to grip at my upper arms and violently shake me, “Dude, that was fucking insane!”

“Thank -- you -- Noah -- it was -- oh geez -- please st -- stop shaking!”

“Oh, my bad,” before he steadies me and lets me go. Once I’m re-orientated into clear view, I notice him looking into my soul with this big grin that’s showing his teeth and almost-closed eyes; I can’t help but smile back at him. Moments pass, and I suddenly feel as though I’m looking too long; I quickly turn to the rest of the group, hoping they’re not looking at us sassily, but thankfully they’re greeting Jordan who’s finally joining us.

Jordan goes through the line of bro-hugs and high-fives, and ends with picking me up into another hug. He goes, “Oh my God, Inigo! You were sick up there!”

I feel like I’m yelling as I say once he puts me down and releases the hug, “Are you kidding? You were phenomenal! I mean, that Jazz and R&B based set-up for a song like ‘Witchcraft’ was genius; and your vocals on it were fire!”

“Oh, stop. You were able to get the tempo and adjust to your key like that. Your tone has this nice belly-ache to it but somehow light.”

“Ugh, and your harmonies --”

“Dude, our harmonies!”

Before we can continue talking, the new person’s singing overtakes the room; so we just settle for a fist-bump before all of us settle into watching the new acts.

***

The night has been amazing, but it’s close to its end now. MC Noah gave a cut-off of new sign-ups for singers twenty minutes ago, and the bar is slowing down on its orders. Everyone is still alive and having fun, so that’s a plus. 

Since he’s closest to him, Shawn stands from his seat and leans close to Ross B.’s ear, “Hey, I’m gonna use the bathroom.”

Ross B. replies, “Smart. We’re about to leave soon anyways, so it’s good to relieve yourself now. Be safe.”

“Got it.” He pats his leader’s shoulder before leaving for the restroom. He’s about halfway through the distance to his destination when he feels someone grabbing and squeezing his arm. He turns to the source: Camila.

She starts, “Can we talk?”

“Uh, let me use the bathroom first.”

“I’ll meet you outside then,” as she nods and leaves before he can object.

Shawn cracks his neck and takes in a deep breath before continuing his walk to the bathroom. He doesn’t take long in there; so he exits the bathroom and takes in another deep breath before walking out the front door and to the side of the building where Camila is waiting and fidgeting with a plastic water bottle in her hands. He puts his hands in his pockets before starting the conversation, “What did you want to talk about?”

She goes straight into it, “I’m sorry.”

“For what exactly?”

“Everything.”

“That doesn’t really clear things up, you know.”

“Well, I’m trying, Shawn.”

“This is your version of trying? Because I’ve seen you try too much, and this isn’t close.”

She huffs in frustration before going on, “Look, what I’m trying to say is I’m sorry for how I’ve been acting ever since two weeks ago. I saw you with someone and I burst out like I usually do.”

“That ‘someone’ is named Inigo, and you challenged him to Fight Club on the spot.”

“I was jealous!”

“And is jealousy why you pulled that stunt tonight with ‘Grenade’?”

“You know I love that song. That that was our song.”

Shawn pauses, eyes wide. “Actually, I forgot about that. I remembered liking the song, but then I introduced it to you and it became our song.”

“Why did we even choose a dramatic angst song as ours, anyways?”

“Hey, Bruno is amazing, no matter what he sings about!”

She giggles, and Shawn disarms a bit. She notices this, but doesn’t go any further with it. Silence falls over them for a few moments, then she resumes, “We used to dance to it, even though you always said you were a bad dancer --”

“Still am,” he cracks a smile, although he loses it quickly enough for her not to notice it.

“ -- and I was admittedly jealous about how close you got to Inigo so quickly; so, I wanted to jog your memory once last time about the good parts of our relationship before you write me off as the ‘crazy ex’ forever.” She looks down at the ground with that last part.

Shawn walks closer to her, “Look, Camila. I don’t regret our relationship,” which got her looking up real quick. “But there were lines that you crossed that you can’t come back from. I know we’ve known each other for a few years now, but we need to move on.”

She sighs, “I get that, especially with how I’ve been to you. Speaking of crossing lines, I’m also sorry about Christmas.”

“Yeah, Aaliyah still has a mini burn-scar on her arm.”

Camila sucks in a breath, “Yeah, that was messed up. I hope you can tell her I said sorry.”

“Why are you doing this apology thing all of a sudden?”

“I’ve seen you with your cabin, with that Inigo kid; and I’ve seen you happier with them than any time you were with me. And I’ve had this glimmer of hope that you would come back to me, but seeing the damage I’ve done I knew that it was beyond reality and I needed to move on.”

Shawn’s back slowly straightens, “Wow. That’s actually pretty big of you.”

“I’m trying to be better. For my own sake.”

“That’s good. In fact, Inigo is doing something similar where he’s trying to focus on himself and friends.”

“Was he a terrible person too?” She chuckles, trying to diffuse tension.

He keeps serious but there is moreso a calm to his tone now instead of the starting annoyance, “No. Terrible things have happened to him, and he’s never really had the time until now to work on himself.”

“Wow, he’s become quite a good boyfriend to you, huh? To be telling you all of these things so quickly?”

“We actually broke up this afternoon.” She’s taken aback by this statement; but he continues, “It was on good terms, though. He started the camp off with that mindset, we got into a relationship really quick when we saved each other, but nothing was really going in the direction that either of us really wanted so we decided to stay friends.”

“Oh.”

Before the conversation goes on, some scattered smoke starts flying towards them. Once it hits them, Shawn starts coughing hard.

Camila supports his arm as he does this, “Are you okay?”

He responds, “Yeah. Someone nearby must be smoking cigars or something.”

“Werewolf nose,” she throws out as she shrugs her shoulders. Camila then presents the water bottle she’s been holding the whole time close to his face. “Here.”

“Thanks.” Shawn takes the bottle from her and takes a few gulps waterfall-style. Once he finishes, he takes a few seconds to let his tongue smack the roof of his mouth a few times. “Wow, you still drink that banana-flavored powder with your water?”

“You remembered how I like bananas.”

“‘Obsessed’ is a more accurate term. And just because I didn’t forgive for the longest time, that doesn’t mean I’m going to forget you.”

“But you’re saying you’ll forgive me.”

Shawn clears his throat before answering, “Look. I can’t just forget what you’ve done; but I am willing to start forgiving you.”

“We don’t have to be friends again right away if you don’t want to, but I’m glad that you’re forgiving me.”

Shawn gives Camila a forced smile before saying, “We’ll have to leave soon. I’m gonna meet up with my cabin.”

“Okay. I’ll be right behind you. Just need to process.”

He nods in her direction, then turns towards the corner before turning for the entrance; small coughs coming to the surface along the way. He opens the doors and walks back to his team, who’re slowly consolidating their things and moving between there & the restrooms. He reaches the table, and he almost falls before grabbing onto his seat and coughing.

Tom is the only one to notice, “Shawn, are you okay?”

Shawn waves weakly, “Yeah. Just someone smoking outside.”

“Ahhh, werewolf nose.”

“Right.”

Meanwhile, Camila remains standing by the side of the building where she just talked to Shawn. She looks down at her water bottle, attention suddenly pulled by slow-clapping happening a few feet away from her. She looks up towards the noise, and relaxes once the source comes into view from the shadows: Nick Jonas with a cigar in his mouth.

He takes the cigar away from his mouth before speaking, “Impressive performance.”

She transfers her weight into one foot, one of her hips now popping to the side, “Thanks.”

“And that drink trick was rather smooth. I can’t believe he fell for it.”

“Just wait until you’ve tasted this banana drink with your water.”

He waves her off as he keeps walking, “I’ll pass.”

“Got it.” She looks back down at the bottle and keeps her gaze on it as she says, “And how long until he starts to feel effects?”

“Depends on how much he drank. If it was a good amount, then it will be a few hours. This particular species is slow-acting, but will definitely cause some damage,” he says as he passes Camila to walk to a trash-bin with an ashtray on top of it. As he extinguishes his cigar, he inquires, “My only question is, why did you agree to this? What do you have to gain?”

Camila looks up but straight ahead into space rather than at Nick, “I admit I did a horrible thing, but he’s the one to break my heart. And now here he is, seemingly not affected and living life.” She then looks to Nick, “I need to make sure he hurts as much as I did, no matter how it happens; letting his supposedly ‘amazing team’ down seemed like a good place.”

Nick smiles and nods in approval before walking back to the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few things:  
> 1\. I hope that ending was juicy and intriguing enough to make up for the fact that this chapter was longer than usual.  
> 2\. If you've never had the chance to be blessed by Jordan Fisher's performance of 'Witchcraft' for the Hocus Pocus 25th Anniversary Extravaganza, I hope you would watch it on YouTube and see how I tried to execute it here in this chapter because I have been obsessed with it this Quarantine.  
> 3\. This is an AU from our own, meaning there is no COVID-19 or Quarantine happening during this work; therefore, I am using the 2020 calendar and you should know that Day 0 was June 14th while Day 19 is July 3rd and Cabin Combat falls on Saturday, July 4th of 2020. Hopefully that cleared things up if you were wondering; if you weren't wondering, well at least you know.  
> 4\. Don't be afraid to give kudos and comment [if you'd like].  
> 5\. The start of Cabin Combat comes next chapter!


	11. Day 20: Let the Games Begin

The ride back to camp was quiet for the most part; and there wasn’t too much traffic, so we arrived just beyond midnight by a few minutes. Everyone is dead tired by the time we reach our cabin, so we quickly settle into our nighttime routines and pass out on our beds almost instantly. We’re all sound asleep, until 5 AM.

By this time, I’m stirred awake by close-by sounds of whimpering & growling, tossing & turning. I sit up and rub my eyes to see almost no moonlight coming through any of our windows, so I can’t see much within the room itself. What I do see is the silhouette of Shawn sitting up from his bed, shoulders rising and falling big enough for me to see.

I clear my throat before adjusting my blanket off of me, “Shawn, are you okay?”

Instead of coherent words, the reply I get is a mix of a low growl and heavy breathing as well as his eyes staring into mine, switching constantly between his normal brown & his werewolf gold.

I get off my bed and try to approach him, “Shawn?” But he immediately throws his covers to the side and Donkey-Kongs his way to the front of his bed over his wooden foothold. He lands on his feet clumsily, but quickly adjusts in his superhero-landing pose to dramatically turn his head towards me. I shout out, “Guys? Guys!” Shawn stands up from his position, and I try to move or get into a fighting stance but it feels like my legs are rooted super solid to the wooden floor; he then flicks his wrists to get the claws out, and I still feel paralyzed. Shawn tries to step around my bed to get to me, and I make one last ditch effort, “GUYS!”

My last call seemed to have done something to Shawn because his arms are now flailing in the air, but I don’t notice until a few seconds later that it’s actually Ross B. putting him in a full-nelson hold. He tries to talk to Shawn, “Shawn, man. It’s your buddy, Ross. You gotta listen to me!” The ends of each sentence were highlighted by struggle in his voice as Shawn kept moving in the dark. Ross B. then yells, “Noah, get the lights, will ya?!”

Noah does this, and being able to finally see allows me the observation of Shawn’s skin growing and retracting wolf fur in patches of his body; his eyes and fangs doing the same thing of flashing between normal and animalian. Ryan comes in to hold down one of his legs while Leo does the same on the other. Ryan shouts with struggle in his voice, “Gavin, do your thing! We can’t hold him for much longer.”

On cue, I see Gavin snake his way through the heap of bodies to get in front of Shawn. Shawn sees Gavin and roars in his face, but Gavin quickly leans forward despite the powerful noise; his eyes become this violet-purple coloration and he snaps his fingers beside both of Shawn’s ears, ending this motion with a command: “Sleep.” Shawn immediately begins relaxing and closing his eyes, eventually slumping into the arms of our cabin-mates; however, he’s somehow still having patches of shifts throughout his body, even as he’s knocked out. As they set him down gently onto the floor, Gavin breathes a sigh of relief, “Whoo! That was close.” He turns his attention to me, “Inigo? Are you okay?” I don’t even notice until he calls my name that I’ve been clenching my fists and shaking, trying but failing to move from my position; I look at him then at my body, take in a few deep breaths, and finally relax enough to be able to move again before nodding at him.

Tom runs around his bed to look at where Shawn is being laid down in the middle of the walkway, stopping in his tracks behind me once Ryan & Leo get out of his line of sight, “Uh, why is his stomach dropping like that?” We all look down at Shawn to see his abdomen rising & falling at an insanely quick pace; he’s also starting to cough despite being put to sleep.

Noah has an instinct, “Flip him to his side now!”

No one questions this command, so Ryan & Leo flip Shawn onto his right shoulder; it was then that he began to aggressively vomit a purplish/almost black substance from his mouth. Ryan side-steps from the face so he doesn’t get splashed, and everyone else is either cringing or putting expressions of shock on their faces. 

Tom says, “Oh my God, did he drink liquid tar or something?!”

Ross B. goes, “That’s not right. I was next to him the whole night, and he didn’t drink anything but water. With faster healing natural for animal powers, he’s not affected by alcohol.”

Jordan points out, “Guys, that’s tainted wolf blood!”

Tom comes back, “Okay, then what did he drink last night?”

Ross L. interrupts, “How about instead of thinking about what caused this when he can’t even answer, can we focus on how to help him not die on our floor?”

“Good idea.”

“Yeah!”

Ross B. freaks out at a thought, “I know someone who could help us,” before running out of the cabin. 

As I kneel down behind Shawn’s back, Leo throws his hands in the air as he asks, “So what are we supposed to do while we wait for him?”

I look up at Ryan, “Ryan, can you pass your energy through him and maybe push this stuff out of him?”

Ryan replies, “If what Jordan said is true, I don’t wanna risk it since I wouldn’t know how much to take out of him before it becomes unhealthy. Besides, it’d be better to do something if we know what we're up against.”

I nod in understanding, but proceed to grunt in frustration over not being able to do anything while Shawn still has mini-shifts going on. I turn to Tom, who’s standing and obviously worried for Shawn somehow in a different way than the others; I can’t put my finger on exactly how, but it’s there. Then, as I’m looking at Tom, I notice something out of the corner of my left eye: a black and white swallow is standing on the outside of Shawn’s window, looking back and forth between all of us. I slowly bring my attention back to Shawn, but I start talking to someone else, “Leo, make me a throwing knife, please. Give it to me slowly.” Everyone left in the room that’s awake throw confused glances at me, but I don't look up to see them; nonetheless, Leo presents his hand palm-up just in front of himself to make a Chinese ring dagger before slowly handing it to me. I take it from him, slowly stand from my kneeling position while adjusting the knife in my hand, and quickly spin and throw it towards the window. Everyone looks at where the dagger impacted, which turned out to be through the window and piercing the swallow’s chest; the bird seems to suffer for a few seconds before dissolving into ink.

Leo adjusts himself so he’s forward-facing the window before going, “What was that?”

“We were being spied on again.”

Tom intervenes, “‘Again’? As in Harry from a Cabin Dickheads?” 

I turn my head to him and nod my head, “It’s only a hunch again, but it’s stronger since I can tell by the black and white pattern on it again; not to mention the fact it dispersed into ink.” I hear heavy footsteps sounding by the front door, so I turn to see Noah about to leave. “Where are you going?” I say more genuinely than sassily.

He responds, “Cabin D. I’m knocking a couple of heads off.”

Jordan goes, “Screw it, I’m joining you. No one is gonna mess with our newbies and gets away with it anymore.”

Just as the two of them open the door, Ross B. comes back alongside a lean guy with brunet hair and a stubble of a beard-moustache combo growing. Ross almost bumps into Noah, and he asks him, “Where are you two going?”

Jordan answers, “Cabin D’s Harry has been spying on us again.”

Ross B. growls and is about to turn back to the outdoors until he clenches his fists and restrains himself, “As much as I want to knock some heads off right now, Shawn is our priority.” He leans to the side to get a look at Shawn still lying down, then he guides our guest, “There he is, Dylan. Please tell me you can help up.”

The new guy, Dylan, nods at Ross, “I can only give you so much information, but I’ll do what I can.” The two of them walk towards Shawn while everyone else clears the way from Shawn’s immediate space; once they reach within a few feet of him, Shawn starts spontaneously throwing up beside himself again. Dylan crouches onto all fours and starts smelling the substance; everyone cringes organs at the motion, but we remain staying out of his way. Once getting a good whiff, he swears under his breath, “Shit.”

Tom freaks out, “‘Shit’? What does that mean?”

Dylan rights himself while staying in the kneeling position, “Based on the bitter smell and the effect it’s having on him with the micro-shifts, I’d say he’s been poisoned with some species of wolfsbane.”

I enter, “Wolfsbane?”

“Yeah. Other names for it are Aconite or Aconitum, monkshood, devil’s helmet, I can go on with names. Pretty much all of its species are poisonous, though the poison itself comes from the root. With humans, a regular dosage can kill within two to six hours and a high-enough dose kills instantly; since werewolves heal at a faster pace, it’s bearable but not too much as you can see. When did you notice symptoms?”

Tom goes, “Last night, he came back from the outside of the karaoke bar just seven minutes before we left for the buses, and I noticed him lose his balance one time but just said it was because someone was smoking outside.”

“He’s throwing up, meaning he ingested wolfsbane somehow. Do any of you know if he ate or drank anything weird?”

Jordan says, “As far as we know, just water. He ate a lot at the ramen place for dinner before we got to the karaoke bar.”

“On the bright side, the vomit is coming from his mouth instead of anywhere else in his body, so we know it’s not in his blood system or too far in his digestion tract; but we need to work fast before it spreads quicker than we can heal him.”

“What do you need?”

“If we want him fighting later, we have a couple of quick options: we have him ingest a serum including the exact species used to poison him or we somehow get him to swallow first long enough to burn all of the wolfsbane out of him.”

Noah announces, “Alright then! Looks like we’re busting some Cabin Dickhead heads for some poison. I’m going,” before turning again for the door.

Ross B. and Jordan both say, “Right behind you.”

The three of them are about to pass the door-jammer, but I stop them by yelling across the room, “There is no confirmation, high-chance, or time to fight them for the poison. Also, you’ve been saying for the longest time that Cabin D is protected, so confronting them without evidence will just get us kicked out of Cabin Combat or worse get Shawn killed.” The three of them huff in anger, but ultimately come back into the cabin and close the door.

Dylan looks at me, “How long has Cabin D been spying on you?”

“You knew they were spying on you?”

“The thought has crossed my mind a few times, but I never got to who or how long we’ve been spied on.”

Tom walks up to me, “Then what do you say we should do, Inigo?” voice full of worry again.

I look down at Shawn, then at Ryan, and repeat another time before saying, “Ryan, can you somehow safely manipulate my energy to flow within Shawn so he doesn’t have to swallow actual fire?”

Ryan replies, “Sure thing. I can do that,” he says as he kneels down big Shawn’s chest and moves him to lay on his back.

Dylan looks at me, one of his eyebrows raised, “What is your energy going to do?” I answer his question as I kneel next to Ryan at Shawn’s hip level by presenting both of my hands touching each other with palms up, causing a sphere of contained fire and heat to form & levitate from them. He widens his eyes in awe, “Is that a FoxFire orb?”

I look at him as the orb grows bigger, “Yeah. I’m a kitsune.”

He looks at my orb with fascination, “Cool.”

Ryan loosens his arms, “Alright. Ready when you are.” I silently nod my head; and he dances his arms between himself and the orb, eventually causing a stream of concentrated heat to branch off from my FoxFire. He instructs, “Dylan, I need you to pinch his nose and open his mouth like you're resuscitating him; Tom, hold his legs down; everyone else needs to back up.” Everyone in the room does as instructed, and Ryan cautiously manipulates the stream to enter Shawn’s mouth; he’s practically going blind in there, so the best he can do is fluid back-&-forth motions along the center of Shawn’s body, hands hovering above where the digestive tract is. Shawn arches his back a bit and whines, but he’s not thrashing or kicking so it’s bearable to a point for him and for us to continue. A couple of minutes of this pass, and Shawn finally wakes up on his own accord to turn his body and throw up one last time to the side without hitting Dylan. He’s coughing, but it’s now regular vomit with only a few dots of black blood floating in there.

Gavin snaps out of his concentration and stands from his bed, “Ugh, finally! It was so hard to concentrate on keeping him asleep with all of the vomiting sounds and yelling going on. Oh, hey Dylan,” he says before waving and receiving a wave.

***

It’s been over half an hour, and the sun is creeping up in the distance. Tom is in the bathroom with Shawn to help him freshen up; I have to prevent our leaders from leaving the cabin to do something that might just bite us in the ass later; and everyone else, even Dylan, is working on cleaning the vomit & blood. The floor is still a ways to go when Shawn and Tom finally emerge from the bathroom.

Ross B. jogs over to him before putting him in a big and warm hug; Shawn back-steps out of surprise, but eventually reciprocates the hug. Seconds pass, and Ross releases to put his hands on Shawn’s shoulders, “Hey. How are you feeling? You think you're up for talking?”

Tom comments, “You don’t have to if you don’t want to now.”

Shawn shakes his head at Tom, “No. We need to talk about this before going into strategies.”

The door opens from the outside to reveal a clone of Noah with a water bottle in his hand and running to give it to Shawn. As Shawn happily takes the bottle, I squint my eyes, “How did you get a clone past us to get a water bottle?”

Noah turns to me and shrugs his shoulder, “I have my ways.” He looks at me, seriousness all in my face, and throws his hands up in surrender, “I promise, I didn’t go behind your back to confront Cabin D by myself.” I roll my eyes and shrug in acceptance as we turn our attention back at Shawn.

Jordan announces throughout the cabin, “Alright everyone, sit down. We need to talk and listen as a team.” He then points to the person next to him, “Shawn, this is Dylan O’Brien; our resident mythology expert here at camp and one of the leaders of Cabin H. He helped us out in saving you.”

Shawn walks over to the seated Dylan to shake his hand, “Thank you.”

Dylan brushes him off playfully, “Ah, it’s alright. My best friend, Tyler, also my co-leader, was a mess when he was turned; so I had to learn how to figure out as much of the werewolf stuff as I can. And now he’s a True Alpha and kicking ass, although he couldn't join us today because he sleeps really deep.”

“Really? A True Alpha?”

“We can talk about those details another time. Right now, we need you to remember last night. Think about anything you ingested.” 

Shawn sits down on my bed, right in front of Dylan, before being joined by Tom. “Well, I didn’t feel bad at all when we were at the ramen place; and the only thing I drank at karaoke was water.”

“Tom said that you left for the bathroom ten minutes before we had to load the buses; then you came coughing, leaning on your chair, & complaining about a smoker outside the bar.”

“Oh yeah. I used the bathroom, was asked by someone to talk outside, smoke came out of nowhere, and then I was handed a water bottle of this banana-flavored drink that -- oh, fuck.”

I walk over and sit next to him, “What?”

“Camila.”

“Camila asked you to talk to her last night? Even after the ‘Grenade’ stunt?”

“She asked me nicely for once, waited for me outside while I used the bathroom, said she wanted to apologize for everything and seemed sincere about it all, then she offered me this banana-flavored drink I know she likes that she was holding the whole time because someone was smoking near us but I didn’t see who it was, then I walked back. I didn’t start feeling bad until this morning.”

“If we’re sticking with the theory that Cabin D has been spying on all of us, then I should let you know that Nick Jonas does occasionally smoke cigars.” A chorus of groans cuts through the cabin, but Dylan refocuses on Shawn, “Do you remember anything from 5 o’clock this morning?”

“Bits and pieces. I know that I was about to hurt Inigo [he then looks at me sadly but I ward him off signaling I forgive him before he turns back to Dylan], but then everything else was black once Gavin came in.”

“Okay. I can’t pinpoint the exact species without getting a clean sample of what Camila had, but we were lucky that it was moving slowly through your system so we shouldn’t expect any permanent or serious injuries. It’s gonna be a bitch when you use the bathroom since there might be some remnants going deeper than where Ryan & Inigo could reach. With your healing back to normal, just drink lots of water and you should be good to go for later this afternoon.”

Shawn followed by Dylan stand from their seats to shake each other’s hands. “Thank you so much. You’ve been such a big help.”

“Hey, don’t mention it. Just go easy on us later today; from what I hear from these three over here [referring to Noah, Ross B., and Jordan), you guys are ones to look out for.”

Noah places his hand on Dylan’s shoulder, “No promises, pal,” before laughing and escorting him to the door.

Once Dylan leaves, Ross L. brings up, “So, what’s the move? Are we knocking a few heads or not?

Gavin looks at him, “When did you become the aggressive one?”

“I’m fine either way. I’m just making sure everyone is set on a plan.”

Jordan says, “Inigo is right. They are protected and turning them in even with both the evidence and theories may be more detrimental than helpful to us at this point in camp.”

Leo goes, “So, what do we do now?”

I stand up from my bed and present my right arm outstretched in front of me with the fist palm sideways as I say, “We fight fairly. Prove that we didn’t need any of their methods to win and show that we are the superior ones in tactics and teamwork. Who’s with me?”

Noah and Ross B. exclaim, “Fuck yeah!” before approaching me and orienting their hands like mine while touching mine.

Jordan joins in, “Nice speech. I’m in.”

Everyone else joins in with their own exclamations, the last two being Shawn on my right & Tom on his right and silently nodding & smiling at me.

I smile back at them, then smile at all of my teammates before capping this off with, “Gentlemen, Cabin Combat is finally among us. Let the games begin.”

***

**“Good afternoon, CIA, and welcome to 2020 Cabin Combat!”** Cheering and clapping ensues from all six of the floating benches set up in a semi-circle formation opposite from the lake shore side.  **“It’s the Fourth of July, a clear & sunny day; a perfect day, I say, for some fights, don't you think, Chris?”**

Chris Evans speaks through the speakers:  **“Oh, definitely Chris. I’m excited to see what everyone has to offer today.”**

**“Me too, man. Just in case if you were wondering who you were just listening to: I am Chris Pratt, one of your staff members here emphasizing on Exploration and Teamwork, and I will be one of your match commentators for this treasured tradition here at the Camp of Individual Amazingness! And my colleague next to me who you just heard speak is Chris Evans; he’s here today to not only give commentary with me but also to reverse any damage done to the glass dome currently covering the fighting arena. You didn't see that yesterday among other things, so let me give you the rundown: the arena is set up like a delicious Oreo cookie, the bottom and middle parts are submerged under the water surface and the top platform is where all the action will take place; the middle level is a designated space for participants to warm up and wait for their match so that they can be lifted to the top platform in dramatic fashion.”**

**“Great analogy, Chris. Now you got me hungry again.”**

**“Anytime, Chris. Anyways, the top platform is flat for maximum movement and transparency, and the tall glass dome allows more transparency so you, the audience can get a just as clear view as us here safe in the commentary booth** [set up at the very edge of the top platform made with and connected to the glass dome] **. Whenever a competitor is thrown out of bounds by breaking the glass and hits the water, Evans will use his Time manipulation powers to reverse the damage immediately to prevent the fallen competitor from coming back in. And with that being said, here is a breakdown of the Cabin Combat rules and set-up to refresh your minds …”**

While they run through that important information, everyone is either warming up or chatting amongst one another in their designated cabin bleachers: one male cabin and one girl cabin per floating bleacher for five of the bleachers, and the last one covering staff members. 

In the Cabins I/J bleacher, everyone belonging to Cabin J except Leo and Jordan is partaking in their individual warm-ups and stretches. As I’m doing a Pigeon pose on top of one of the wooden benches, I notice Ryan staring out to the arena, breathing nervously and shaking out his wrists while in a boxer’s bounce. I clear my throat to get his attention, “Don’t worry; Leo will do great.”

Ryan chuckles nervously while still looking out to the arena, “Yeah, I know. Just a lot riding on this first round, and I just hope he’s not psyching himself out right now or that he doesn’t get injured because other people will get punch-happy to get that final-round spot. I know he’s capable, I mean he’s won us the first round last year; but still --”

Before he continues on with his nervous rant, he jolts when he feels a hand on his left shoulder. He looks to find Noah’s hand, and the leader speaks, “Have some faith in our man. He’ll get the job done; and if he doesn't, then we’ll know he did his best and pick up from there.”

Ryan finally takes a deep breath in and out, “Yeah, yeah we will. Thanks, Noah.”

“I gotchu.” Noah then maneuvers himself behind Ryan so he can sit in front of where I’m stretching. I see his right hip with my upper peripheral vision as he sits in front of me, so I bring my head up to look at him looking at me. “How was that as far as pep talks go?”

I furrow my eyebrows yet still smile, “Why are you asking for my approval?”

“I appreciate your input. Besides, when it comes to this group, you're one of the best with pep talks and you're not even a leader yet.”

“Oh, you’re saying I have what it takes to be a leader?” I say but more as a joke as I turn my attention to the arena.

“I do.” I instantly turn to see his face, and Noah seems genuine about what he’s saying.

We sit on that moment for a few seconds, then I quickly turn my attention back to stretching. “While I appreciate that, we should really focus on the present. That seems too far to think about, you know?”

“I get what you're saying.”

A little more time passes, and the commentary Chrises get my attention once again,  **“Alright. With all that out of the way, we would like everyone to please rise for our national anthem, which will be sung by Cabin J’s Jordan Fisher!”**

Cheering erupts throughout the bleachers as a square in the middle of the arena is obviously missing, eventually reappearing as Jordan rises along with it. He’s wearing a well-fitting suit and pants combo, although I don’t know how he’s surviving in this weather in that attire and has a microphone in hand. He raises it closer to his face, and he performs a beautiful and riveting rendition of ‘The Star-Spangled Banner’. When he’s finished, applause resumes as he gives his microphone to a staff member and walks off towards the floating path leading to our cabin bleacher. 

As Jordan is walking, Chris Evans announces, “ **Now, let the first round of Cabin Combat BEGIN!”** Cheering ensues once again as ten squares of the arena lower down and bring back up ten participants, one per cabin and five per gender.  **“Again, something new this year is the first round deciding which cabin will move straight to the finals; here, we have all cabins being represented at the same time, but only one male & one female will be left standing. Fighters ready? START!”**

The edge of the fighting arena and the bleachers are separated by fifty feet of water, so I can clearly recognize who Leo is by his hair, his fighting stance, and the way he summons a bo staff into his hand. I look around the rest of the field, and I don’t recognize anyone else at first glance; second glance, I see Camila with fire already prepped in both hands and walking towards … Leo? My confusion is replaced with surprise when Camila starts shooting fireballs towards Leo’s feet, but thankfully he’s dodging them easily. [ **“With this new set up in place, it seems we are getting our first glance at inter-gender combat as Cabin C’s Camila Cabello is vying for offense against Cabin J’s Leo Howard.** ] I’m on the edge of my seat as I observe every dodge; but my attention is diverted to another familiar face also walking towards Leo, unbothered by the surrounding fighters preoccupied with each other. [ **“New development: it looks like Cabin D’s Harry Styles is … taking off his shirt.” “I don’t know how that’s going to affect his strategy with one less cushion for absorbing damage, but then again no one else seems to be taking the opportunity to hit him in this vulnerable state, Chris.” “Let’s see what he has in mind.”** ] Harry grabs at his exposed abdomen with his right hand, literally peeling off his butterfly tattoo from his body as it’s manifesting into a three-dimensional form. Leo is hyper-focused on Camila’s fire, but his focus is quickly broken when he notices out of the corner of his eye Harry’s butterfly growing into an immense size, off-hand measuring at ten feet tall [without accounting antennae] and twenty feet wingspan. Leo drops his guard for one second, not noticing his back just a few feet from the glass dome, so Camila sprays a column of fire right at him; he reflexively twirls the staff in his hands to dispel some of it, but the heat becomes too much and Leo is forced to drop his weapon. In an instant, the humongous butterfly flies straight for Leo, colliding with him and breaking through the glass dome in one move.

I stand from my seat and scream, “Leo!” [ **“Oooh, it looks like an alliance has been formed against Leo Howard, who was dominant in last year’s Cabin Combat.” “What unique tactics by unlikely allies to use on the fly in such a heated competition, but sometimes out-group cooperation is necessary for unique situations such as this.” “And Cabin J can say bye to the fast pass to the finals as Howard … collides hard onto the lake, butterfly included!”** ] As the announcers are speaking, Leo is flying through the air for a few moments as the butterfly continues pressing onto him; before eventually ramming him into the water and dissolving on the spot. Leo’s head resurfaces, and we all notice the broken glass glowing with this bright green aura before springing back to the spot of impact & fixing as if brand new. Leo splashes the water with his arms in frustration before swimming over to the path leading to our bleachers. Once reaching us, he’s greeted by Jordan handing him a towel and Noah helping him in drying up with another towel in his hand.

Only a couple minutes pass by before the announcement comes,  **“After an effective display of teamwork, it seems we have our winners for Round One: Camila Cabello and Harry Styles!”**

**“With that being said, Cabins C and D will be automatically moving to the finals of their respective brackets. The rest of the cabins will from now on be competing against their own gender in a tournament style. Please give us a few moments to create the brackets and we will get back to you. Thank you.”**

Tom runs his hands through his hair as he sighs, “Well, I guess that proves that Camila is working with them.”

I stare at the faraway winners of the round, fists clenched and shaking, “That’s it. I’m officially pissed off.”

Ross B. stands next to me while looking in the same direction, “Welcome to the club.”

Shawn stands on the other side of me and just grovels as he looks in the same direction. 

Meanwhile, Ryan has taken over Noah in helping Leo dry up with more towels at hand. As they’re sitting on the bench, Leo is shuffling with his hands while looking down with an intense frown on his face. Once Ryan finishes with the hair, he drops the towel in front of Leo and turns his body for the container of extra clothes we had to bring. He grabs Leo’s clothes and says, “Here,” as he presents them in front of his peer; Leo takes the clothes but doesn’t divert his gaze from its direction or emotion. “Hey, look at me,” Ryan says as he sits down again; Leo looks up with no change in expression until Ryan has an extended hand reaching for his left cheek; “You did your best.”

Leo grabs at the hand with his own, and leans into the touch. He takes a deep breath, eyes closed, before reopening them and saying, “I still feel like it’s my fault we’re in a new mess now.”

Ryan hurriedly shuffles himself closer to Leo before going on, “Hey, none of what just happened is your fault. We were all caught off guard.”

Leo grips Ryan’s hand on his cheek to bring it down as he chuckles, “You know you’re amazing, right?”

“Thanks.”

“I’m glad we’re friends.”

Ryan subtly slips his hand away from Leo and his shoulders droop a few centimeters. He keeps up a smile, though: “Oh. Uh me too.” He pats the folded clothes in front of him before starting to get up and turning his attention away.

“However, …”

Ryan is looking away, so he doesn’t expect a pull at his hand strong enough to make him sit back down; he turns back around, to be attacked by contact on his lips. His eyes widen, allowing him to see Leo leaning onto and kissing him. Milliseconds pass for him to process until eventually settling into kissing him back; they last for a few more seconds before breaking off of each other slowly and naturally, foreheads now connecting. 

Ryan restarts the conversation, “You were saying?”

Leo grins, “However … I was wondering if we could be more?”

“Why now?”

“The way you treat me. The way you look at me when you think I’m not looking. The fact you haven’t been sick of me all these years, or at least you haven’t said that you were.”

“Well, you’re pretty amazing too.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

"So, can we?"

"Yes. I'd like to be more."

Their focus on each other is broken when they hear scattered clapping; and they turn their heads to see applause, shit-eating grins, and even Ross Butler passing Noah some folded-up cash.

Ryan and Leo yell at the same time, “You guys suck!”


	12. Day 20: Round Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! I'm sorry for the wait (if any of you were actually waiting) on this new chapter. My laptop wasn't working and I have school coming up soon. But anyways, here is a new chapter [that is shorter than usual] and I hope you enjoy!

**“And there you have it, folks: Cabin A moves on from Round Two after a hard-fought bout!”**

**“Definitely, Chris. Now, before we go on to the next female match of Round Two, let’s see if the first males match of the round will be as brutal.”**

**“With that being said, Chris, let’s bring out the new fighters! We have Cabin J versus Cabin F. Who are the participants?”**

Four of the tiles of the arena descend into the floor and darkness; seconds pass and the tiles come back, bringing out four males.  **“From Cabin F, we have Brandon Soohoo and Booboo Stewart!”**

**“Oooh, impressive martial artists in their own right and former MVPs of past Cabin Combats.”**

**“Yes, yes. Now, as for Cabin J, we have leader Jordan Fisher and veteran Gavin Leatherwood.”**

**“This is Fisher’s first year as an official leader, so we’ll see if he makes an impact.”**

**“Gentlemen, let this Round Two match … BEGIN!”**

Brandon Soohoo, the one sporting a Bruce-Lee-like hairstyle and brass knuckles in each hand, starts running ahead alongside his partner Booboo Stewart, him rocking amazingly long & straight hair and a pair of chakram in his hands. Gavin, on the other hand and opposite side of the field, nonchalantly walks towards Jordan; who seems to be walking towards Gavin with an amp in one hand and an electric guitar strapped to his shoulders.

Once Gavin finally reaches Jordan, his eyes begin to glow a deep-purple coloration before he places his hands on each of Jordan’s temples. Jordan places the amp on the floor, speaker side facing the opposition, before connecting the guitar to it. The connection through Gavin’s hands causes Jordan’s eyes to also turn into the deep-purple color, and he smiles as he strums a random & elongated note; almost immediately, the sound reaches Brandon & Booboo’s ears and causes them to fall to the ground. [ **“Oh my gosh! Is that it?!” “No, Chris. Gavin just made them fall groggy.” “Oh my gosh I really thought that was it. Let’s see how Cabin J follows through.”** ] On cue, Gavin removes his hand from his leader’s head and runs in a curved line. He reaches Booboo first after a few seconds of running and Gavin finishes him by contacting his right shin to the side of his head; finally, using his running momentum, he connects a right cross to the left side of Brandon’s vulnerable head. [ **“Ending the round off in quick and dominant fashion, Fisher and Leatherwood ensure that Cabin J move up in the tournament.” “Not to mention such creative fashion, using Jordan’s sound-based powers like that!” “With that, we move on to the other female bout of this round, which is …** ]

Our two victorious team members reach our bleachers as the new fight begins, and we congratulate and celebrate with them. Once they reach me, I say, ‘Wow, that was a cool takedown.”

Gavin picks me up in a bear-hug as he coos, “Aww, thanks, my guy. We worked really hard on that formation.”

Ross L. intervenes, “Uhh, you guys have been using that same move for years now.”

“He doesn’t know that! Plus, I still appreciate the praise, especially with that attitude of yours.”

Jordan chuckles as he walks our way, “Hey, Gavin, you can put Inigo down now.” Gavin forces a pout before laughing himself and loosening the hug; as he encounters the rest of our teammates, Jordan proceeds to me so we can hug.

I say, “Congratulations, Team Leader. That was an unconventional yet very effective way to get us into the next round.”

“Hey, music is a universal language, and fighting is just another form of communication; go figure,” he says as he smugly shrugs his shoulders. I lightly shove his arm, and he immediately loses the attitude and replaces it with a laugh which I reciprocate.

As we settle back into our seats, I notice out of the corner of my eye Shawn looking into the distance with what looks like murder in his eyes; but as I follow his line of sight, I get that he’s staring at the floating bleachers designated for Cabins C and D. I turn back to Shawn and grab at his arm, “There is nothing we can do right now.”

He looks at me and goes, “Really? Because there are a few options I’m thinking over.”

“I mean there’s nothing we can do right now that’s not going to bring us attention and where we leave unscathed.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Cabin C will probably try to defend Camila if we try to call her out on her actions; and Cabin D will either deny any connection, twist the truth in their favor to the higher-ups thus against us, or just paint us as jealous and nothing will be accomplished. They have the power right now, not to mention loud.”

Ross B. literally jumps into his seat in front of us and into the conversation, “Oh, that last part definitely isn’t true. We can go louder.”

“Not the point, Ross.”

Tom steps in, “Camila poisoned him last night while conspiring with the Dickheads. What else are we supposed to do?”

Ross L. also joins, “The most strategic move we have is to wait until she’s alone before one or two of us confront her. Anymore and in a more public setting will draw too much attention.”

“We’re in the middle of a daytime tournament. How are we going to confront anything or anyone like this?”

“I’m sorry, but it’s probably gonna have to wait until afterwards.”

Tom turns to Ross B., “Ross, come on. There must be something we can do.”

He shakes his head, “I’m sorry, Tom, but I’m with Inigo and Ross on this one. We need to focus on the tournament right now; later tonight during the celebration, we can confront them.”

“So we’re doing nothing?”

Ross L. tries to defend our argument, “Winning this tournament fairly isn’t nothing.”

Tom just huffs in frustration, standing up from his seat and moves to the side of our bleacher to look at the horizon of the lake. While everyone else goes about watching the fighting, I look over at Shawn with no response before standing from my own seat. I walk over to Tom, place a hand on his shoulder, and say, “I get you’re concerned about Shawn.”

He responds, “It feels like I’m the only one that does.”

“Well, you’re not. It’s just that there is a bigger objective at hand, and Shawn knows that. In fact, he’s using his rage as a tool to hype himself up for the upcoming round; and I think you can do the same. Can you look at me, please?” Tom turns his head to find my calm eyes, “We will get justice for Shawn, for us, soon enough. First, we get justice for us by winning this whole thing and we do that with yours, mine, and Shawn’s heads in the game. Okay?”

Tom looks back at the horizon before sighing and finally answering, “Okay, fine.”

I look around us to find no one else listening in on our talk [for once], so I lean closer to Tom until I’m allowed a whisper into his ear, “And when all of this is done, I think you should go after him.”

Tom forcefully swings his head back to me so much so that I have to back my face away to not get hit, and I immediately notice his eyes widened, a flush running through his face, and his back tensed & straight. He mirrors my earlier motion of seeing if anyone else is listening, and when he deems it safe he leans close to me, “What are you talking about?”

“You don’t have to dive head-first into something you’re not comfortable with right now, but it’s just my opinion that you two look cute.”

He sneaks a look at Shawn, and I sneak a peek to see that Shawn is doing the same thing to Tom. Both of them quickly take their focuses anywhere but each other, then Tom whispers, “You think so?”

“Yeah. I see the signs coming from you that you feel something for him; you’re a caring person overall, but I see how much you care for him. I haven’t really focused on any signs from him, so I can’t confirm just yet from his side though.”

A slight smile creeps up on Tom’s face, but it just as quickly disappears as he shakes his head and says, “Stop. You’re right, we need to focus on the tournament.”

I sigh through my nose, “You’re right. I’m sorry if I distressed you.”

“You’re fine.” He glances and smiles at Shawn as he goes on, “Just nice to hear it from the outside. But later.” He turns back to me to find me smiling softly at him. “Oh my God, did you just try to set us up right after just breaking up with him yesterday?”

“Were you not there yesterday? We ended on good terms; so you have my blessing.” We chuckle together before we settle back into our seats: Tom next to Shawn, me next to Noah.

Noah bumps my shoulder with his, “Everything good with him?”

“Yeah. Why? Did it look concerning?”

He only raises his eyebrow. “Are you being a fox again?”

I send him a sassy smile before answering, “I can’t tell whether to take that as a compliment or an insult.”

“Oh, between us, it will always be a compliment, babe.”

“‘Babe’?”

Instead of acting it off coolly per usual, he actually seems flustered about what he just said by the stammering sounds coming from his mouth and wide eyes. “Oh, uh, uh …” He turns to Jordan in front of him, “Jordan, can you pass me a water bottle?”

Jordan responds, “Sure, man.” He hovers over the cooler and removes the lid to grab a bottle. “Here you go,” passing the bottle to Noah.

Noah takes the bottle, unintentionally gripping it too tightly, “Thanks, babe.”

Jordan twitches his head to the side and squints his eyes, but nonetheless keeps up a smile. He looks over to me, to which I shrug before the both of us move on. 

Once my attention returns to Noah, he’s keeping a side-glance my way as he’s drinking his water. I simply smile back at him before getting into a stretching routine before our upcoming round.


	13. Day 20: Round Three

**“And there you have it, folks! With the sheer power from that lightning strike made by Kiernan Shipka, Cabin A is guaranteed into the finals.”**

**“Soon, all ten members of Cabin A will go toe-to-toe with the winners of Round One, Cabin C. Let’s hope their bout is just as explosive as this last round.”**

**“Before we get to that promising match, let’s move on to calling for the male bout for Round Three: Cabin H versus Cabin J!”**

**“Let’s give it up for these next participants, everybody!”**

Cheers for the Cabin A win and the entrants for the new fighters melt into each other just as Cabin A pass through their opening in the dome towards their seats. Before they all do, though, Ellie runs along the crescent-shaped sliver of platform allowing passage from bleacher to bleacher towards our own; Jordan is already prepped to meet her at the bottom just as Ross B., Ryan, Shawn, Tom, & myself stand from our seats. 

Ellie runs up to Jordan and straddles him as they connect into a hug, both of them squealing in excitement. Jordan spins her a few times before saying moreso into her shoulder, “Congratulations, Elle!”

She finds her footing, “Thank you! That was a hard one.”

“Pshhh, you guys made it look easy.”

“Well, we’ve got a few powerhouses in our corner;” she looks around at our bleacher, “And from what you say about your cabin, I can tell you’ve got some powerhouses in yours too.”

Ross B. laughs proudly, “Thanks, Elle. We try,” adding in a fake strained noise while flexing his arm muscles and such an action is mirrored not far behind with Ryan and Tom. Shawn and I just shake our heads with smiles on our faces before moving on ahead to the field.

She giggles before saying, “Good luck, guys.”

Jordan stares into her eyes for a second, then immediately turns to us as we’re already walking, “Teamwork! You guys got this!”

We’re taken down to the belly of the floating field, and it turns out to be better-lit than I thought as well as spacious. We’re guided by a few staff members to hurry to the prepped platforms, luckily all next to each other, before we’re lifted to the field as one team. 

**“Rising up now are Cabin H, led by longtime leaders Tyler Posey and Dylan O’Brien!”**

**“And coming up on the opposite side, we have leader Ross Butler, veteran Ryan Potter, and all three of Cabin J’s newbies: Shawn Mendes, Tom Holland, and Inigo de la Cruz!”**

**“All three of their newbies in such a pivotal and important round? Isn’t that a bit risky, Chris?”**

**“That must go to show how much the leaders trust their new recruits this year. Hopefully this round can showcase good things!”**

**“Let this Round Three match, BEGIN”** followed by cheers from the crowd.

Cabin H start running towards us, all in a singular line formation. Ross and Shawn shift with their eyes, claws, & some facial features changing; Tom twists his wrists to secure his grappling gloves; Ryan twirls his escrima sticks in his hands; and I step back a few steps to get out of our own line formation. I go on, “I’ll lay some covering fire to spread them out and test reactions, you guys bring the heat to them.”

Ryan giggles, “Please don’t ever try puns again.”

I growl with a smile as my eyes start glowing orange, “Just go.” The rest of them run towards the opponents, while I throw punches in the air that produce fireballs hurtling towards them. I repeatedly throw fire at Cabin H, but I see that none of my moves are connecting to them or even the ground; I look closer, and a figure standing in the middle of the running line has his hand open and pointed in my direction, somehow producing a wall of solid cobalt-blue light that’s moving with them. My fires dispel upon contact with it, and Dylan eventually dispels the wall once both teams come into physical altercations with one another; he doesn’t truly let it disappear, though, as he concentrates the light into a sphere swirling upon itself before sending it my way as a beam! Luckily, and I don’t know how I came out totally unscathed, I dropped into a middle split before the beam contacted me; also lucky that I dodged it, because the passing beam easily breaks a huge hole into the dome behind me with brute force & speed. [“ **How did this newbie just dodge a beam of light from an experienced wizard and leader? With a split?!”** ] I spin to get into a standing position, and I notice Dylan flashing a grin my way before being preoccupied with a swinging claw from Shawn. I grin and whisper to myself, “So much for going easy, huh?” before starting into a run with both Chinese ring daggers in my hands towards the fight.

Ross B. and the other leader of Cabin H have their hands locked onto one another’s, both pushing to assert dominance. Ross says under gritted fangs, “Tyler.”

Tyler responds behind his teeth, “Ross,” struggle behind his crimson-red eyes staring into Ross’s own icy-blues. “Oh hey, I heard from Dylan that you guys got a wolf too.”

“Oh yeah, Shawn. He’s on the field right now actually,” then nodding his head to the right without looking for Shawn’s actual location.

Tyler is about to look to where Ross was referring, but he quickly brings his attention back to Ross and laughs. “Ah, I see what you almost did there.”

“And I saw it almost worked.”

“Sorry, man; I know this is your last year and you wanna go on a high note, but I want this just as bad as you.”

“Oh, come on, man. Your last year here is next year. Can’t you give a guy a break?”

“I can promise something’s going to break,” accentuating the last work with twisting his arms inward while still gripping Ross’s hands so that the wrists are touching, the pressure shoots upwards in Ross’s wrists, and he falls to his knees. As Ross yelps in pain, Tyler doesn’t notice movement coming towards them from the side; so he isn’t bracing himself for a charging Shawn to shoulder-check him to the ground while releasing the grip. Tyler recovers quickly off the ground, looking up to see Shawn helping Ross up. He continues, “I see those golden eyes of yours. You must be Shawn.”

Shawn takes his attention off of Ross to turn to Tyler’s direction, and his own eyes widen. He moreso breathes than says, “Red eyes?”

Tyler nods, “Yeah. It’s the mark of an Alpha werewolf. The thing is, I didn’t have to kill to get them red.”

“Dylan said that you were a True Alpha. Is that true?”

“Yeah. If you want, we can talk more about it.”

Ross interrupts, “Later, you two. We’re in the middle of something here.”

“Don’t worry, Ross. I didn’t forget,” he says mischievously before hunching over with claws at the ready by his sides and giving the two of them a magnificent roar.

Ross and Shawn glance at each other, send knowing smiles, and turn back to Tyler while settling into their fighting stances & simultaneously roar.

All three of them don’t even have the chance to engage as they’re distracted by the sudden commentary blaring through the air: **“As the three were-animals on the field attempt to assert their dominance, the majority of Cabin H** **has just been eliminated; leaving team leaders Tyler Posey and Dylan O’Brien to fend for themselves against the entirety of Cabin J!”**

**“Don’t worry, everyone! Per usual, those Cabin H members are automatically brought down by platforms once they’re eliminated to avoid keeping them in the crossfire. And boy is the action on fire with this match, Chris!”**

**“Sure is, Chris!”**

Meanwhile, Ryan, Tom, & I are a ways away from Dylan; he’s been keeping an impressive distance throughout most of the match with his rapid-fire magicks. As we twirl our weapons in our hands impatiently, Ryan talks without looking at me, “He’s not allowing us to close the distance.”

I say, “Yeah. He must know or at least assume our hand-to-hand capabilities.”

“So any ideas on how to get close?”

“We don’t.”

Ryan and Tom look at me, but I don’t reciprocate. Tom goes, “Then what are we going to do?”

I turn to Ryan, “How creative are you with your aura?”

He smirks, “Tell me what you want and I can make it.”

“Good. Tom, we’ll make a distraction. You sneak in and go for the knockout.” Tom nods before sneaking behind Ryan while I walk to Ryan and whisper in his ear; he nods as I walk ahead of him, stopping a few feet before swinging my arms and ending with my right arm outstretched towards the sky that produces a column of fire [ **“What raw power!” “Who knew someone so skinny can make something so powerful?!”** ]. Ryan does a few arm motions around himself, slowly manifesting his transparent green aura onto them; eventually, he hurls the energy at the fire, turning the column into a lime-green color and shaping it into an eastern dragon. 

Dylan stares in awe at the creation, which somehow seems to be able to roar; but refocuses by preparing an energy whip made of the same cobalt-blue light as his earlier wall. The energy dragon finally moves in his direction as Ryan & I move as one, but Dylan immediately goes on the offensive by whipping his weapon at its face. The dragon is fazed for seconds, but quickly goes back to flying towards Dylan and the cycle of whipping and recuperating continues multiple times; for the few times the dragon snakes away from the whip and gets closer to Dylan, he brings up his wall of light as a solid defense against it. [ **“What an absolutely explosive display of teamwork and defense from both parties!” “You do love your explosives, don’t you, Chris?”** ] This goes on and on, until one time instead of a wall to block, Dylan whispers an incantation to himself before producing a portal large enough to engulf the whole dragon; another portal appears behind Ryan and me, and the dragon is now headed towards us!

Ryan notices it first, “Inigo, look out!” before he drops down to the ground with his hands netting against the back of his head. However, I turn to face the dragon and swing my arms in an arching motion while falling into a Matrix-like backbend; the arm motions allow me control of the dragon for a split second so it veers upwards and approaching our opponent once again. Dylan is so preoccupied with dispelling the portal in front of him that he almost doesn’t block the incoming flame-monster, but he builds up a wall quick enough before contact with him; the dragon does contact hard with the light-construct, so the form dispels and is replaced by green flames running past him. 

The fast action and show of colors are too much in front of him, Dylan cannot even comprehend the presence behind him until he hears a very British-sounding, “‘Ello!” [ **“What?! How did Holland get there throughout that whole thing?”** ] Dylan keeps one arm up to hold the wall, but drops his other arm as he turns his head and body towards the source; only immediately being greeted by a straight right cross from Tom aimed at his torso. Dylan curls his left arm onto himself, but the impact brings him spinning into the air and colliding his back against his own light wall. The wall disperses as he contacts the floor, and Ryan & I dispel the remaining flames heading towards them so Tom & Dylan don’t get caught up in the crossfire [literally].

“Dylan!” A scream cuts through the field, coming from Tyler. The distraction allows Shawn to knee Tyler in his exposed abdomen, then Ross to grab at his arm and perform a judo-throw that brings Tyler’s front to the ground. As Tyler momentarily writhes at the pain throughout his torso, Shawn & Ross snake one of their arms each under Tyler’s upper arms on either side of him and place the hands on his chest.

Ross yells, “Go!” before the two of them run while lifting Tyler by the chest & arms towards the glass dome; once a couple of feet away from it, the two of them prep and push powerfully with the snaked arms, throwing the opponent through the glass and landing in the lake water several feet away from the edge of the platform.

**“That’s it!”**

**“In a hard-fought display of impressive action, Cabin J takes the round in a clean sweep!”**

**“Soon, they will head into the finals against Cabin D. But for now, we will take a short break before heading into the female finals with Cabin A going up against Cabin C!”**

**“We’ll be right back, everyone!”**

The five of us celebrate in the field together with high-fives, bro-hugs, real hugs, and Ross even plants a kiss on the top of each of the newbies’ heads. The dome opens up for us, and as we walk through it, Ross and Shawn immediately help out the swimming Tyler onto the edge of the platform.

Tyler breathlessly proclaims, “You guys deserve the win. Have to admit, it was an awesome match.”

Ross laughs, “Well, you guys gave us a run for our money, so you deserve the kudos too. And hey man, I’ll be cheering for you in spirit next year.” The two of them continue laughing and bro-hug in their seating/squatting positions.

We’re all smiling down at them, but I then notice Shawn and Tom looking seriously in another direction. I follow their line of sight, and I mirror their expression as I see the entirety of Cabin D staring us down from their bleachers. Ross, Ryan, and even Tyler notice the looks; and Ross & Ryan stand to send their own gazes towards our soon-to-be opposition. As the tension continues, I bring my attention sideways to find the rest of our team walking up next to us on the edge of this platform and looking at Cabin D’s direction as well. 

It’s at this moment, never mind how tired I’m feeling from the previous match, is where I feel the biggest surge of energy. Not from any magic or anything outside of us; but from just us being together, standing our ground as one. It’s also in this moment that I feel the most confident in our chances. Despite all the crap we went through the past few weeks from training to the personal drama to the roadblocks presented by Cabin D, Cabin J stands tall and united now more than ever. 


	14. Day 20: It's Come to This, Finally

All ten of us are back within the belly of the battlefield, being led to a spot by a staff member. Once the person stops and refers to which platforms we should stand upon, they say, “You guys got two minutes,” before leaving us to ourselves.

About thirty seconds pass with the silence being covered by deep breathing and personal pep-talks coming out as mumbles; before Noah breaks the silence, “So, does anyone want to say something?”

Jordan looks around our group and warmly smiles before saying, “These past three weeks have been stressful and hard, but I will be forever grateful we’ve had that time together, as well as what we have next.”

Ross B. huffs a deep breath before going on, “No matter what happens this round, I’m glad I was doing this with you guys.” Everyone looks at him, not really suspiciously but rather just smiling at him. He might pick up on it as suspicious though because he then says, “What? I mean it. Last year here or not, win or lose, I’m happy I’m able to battle with my brothers, old and new;” he accompanies the last part with ruffling both Shawn’s and Ross L.’s heads of hair. 

Noah jumps on, “You guys have been amazing these past few weeks. Now, this is the ultimate test; let’s fuck it up!” Everyone but me cheers and laughs, whereas I just laugh to myself while reveling in everyone high-fiving, bro-hugging, & hyping each other up as if we’ve already won the thing. 

Jordan is the first one to notice my lower energy, so he stops and looks at me, “You okay, Inigo?”

Everyone else looks at where he’s looking, and their heads turn when I silently move towards Jordan to grab his, Noah, and Ross B.’s torsos in order to pull them into a hug. They’re surprised at first, but going back to laughing while reciprocating the hug; eventually, the rest of the group follows suit, ending up with us group-hugging for the rest of our remaining time. 

The time comes, as directed by another staff member, so we shuffle around each other to line up on our raising platform. From left to right: Gavin, Ross L., Jordan, Leo, Ross B., Ryan, me, Noah, Shawn, and Tom. We’re ascending, a few seconds passing before we’re attacked by enthusiastic cheers and blinding sunlight; as we’re moving upwards, Cabin D is being elevated at the same time. Joe and Nick are standing next to each other in the middle of their line-up while Harry and Zayn stay close to each other and the rest of their team is lined up.

**“Cabin A came out of their match on top against the more-rested Cabin C. Will we see the same thing happen with the male side of our tournament when Cabin J takes on Cabin D?”**

**“The atmosphere is full of tension and excitement all at the same time in anticipation of this final match of the day, Chris. Do you think this one will be a clean sweep or a close call?”**

**“With such crisp teamwork and strong leadership, I’d have to say Cabin J takes it by a long shot. And you, Chris?”**

**“With your position here at the CIA, I wouldn’t put it past you to think that. However, I think the sheer raw power shown by Cabin D with only their descriptions on this paper I’ve been given can be a key factor in the struggle in this match.”**

**“No matter what your bets are on, folks, you can count on this match being a good one!”**

**“May the Final Round of Cabin Combat … BEGIN!”**

I quickly squat down as I summon my nine tails onto my body; and yell as I magically elongate six of them and send them at high speeds. Those six tails curl at the ends as they spin and hurtle at the opposition; and the tails only stop when they connect hard with three of Cabin D’s members at the same time, two tails for each of them hitting like oversized punches. The impact is so hard that the targets fly through the air in straight horizontal lines before crashing through the glass dome and landing in the water.

Both sides of the field look at me in dumbfounded silence and utter shock as I quickly recoil my tails back to normal length and return to a standing position; the crowd contrasts with cheers as both Chrises yell,  **“Triple Knockout!” “Niall Horan, Louis Tomlinson, and Liam Payne have just been eliminated in the quickest knockouts I have ever seen!” “Oh my God, what just happened?!”**

I look at the opposing team not moving from their position, then I look at both sides of me to find my own team also not moving but just looking at me & either keeping their shocked looks or smiling. I bring my attention back to Cabin D while I ask Cabin J with my own smile on my face, “So, are we doing this or not?” Like a switch, all ten of us swing our gazes to Cabin D; and Ross B. & Shawn both roar before we run into battle as a unit.

Five of the remaining seven members from Cabin D charge as well, while Zayn steps up in front of Harry into a fighting stance and Harry strips off his shirt behind him. Once we’re halfway across the field to them, Zayn covers himself in steel; off first glance, this stainless steel seems shinier, more fitted, somehow stronger. At the same time, Harry grabs at his abdomen with one hand and his left thigh with the other, his tattoos at point of contact wrinkling before jumping off of his body; once he pulls away from his skin, the tattoos that materialize are his now-growing butterfly and a tiger the same size as him. 

The butterfly grows to the enormous size it was in the first round and ascends for a few seconds before flying straight for me. I stop in my tracks once I notice, and before anyone from my team could notice or do anything, the butterfly contacts with me the same way it did with Leo earlier.

Shawn and Tom stop in their tracks to look back at me as I’m now flying through the air on the face of this ink monster and yell in concern, “Inigo!” They watch helplessly as the butterfly soars within the dome in an abstract pattern, me holding on desperately. Immediately, Shawn turns his attention back to Zayn and Harry, the former smiling smugly; the claws come out as him and Tom resume running before sparks fly when the claws connect with the steel skin on Zayn’s arms. Tom surpasses the two and impressively performs a front-handspring over the guard ink-tiger with his hands pressing on its head, landing light on his feet before he takes a swing at Harry. Harry sidesteps to dodge, keeping his arms pointed at his creations, and proceeds to control the tiger to come in between him and Tom once again.

Meanwhile, I’m still being rag-dolled in the sky by this butterfly, clutching with all four of my limbs onto its large head so not to fall off. The butterfly continues its abstract pattern for a few more seconds; then I immediately notice it pick up speed and make a beeline line right towards the side of the dome. Intent of getting off the creature before collision, I spot the antennae on the top of the head, bend my legs while planting the balls of my feet on the smooth black face, push off & upward and immediately go into a midair half-twist layout, and grab at the antennae as I reconnect to the butterfly’s head chest-first. Once I’m there and both antennae are in full grip, I arch my back and pull as hard as I can, thus redirecting the butterfly’s path upwards & eventually away from the dome. It’s back in its former abstract flying pattern at a slower pace; so, once it starts flying upwards again, I release my grip on the antennae and intentionally fall down while keeping a small distance away from the body. As I’m falling, I prep my hands in claw formation with fire coming off every fingertip before jabbing & raking them into the back of the butterfly; the butterfly is now being cut all along its back, ink flying out at the line of contact. It feels like a minute, but seconds pass before I’ve finally lost contact with the butterfly and it explodes in a majestic fashion of black ink.

“Oh, cheese!” I instinctively yell out as I free-fall with no immediate plan of a safe landing. [“ **Despite the impressive takedown of the massive butterfly, now Inigo de la Cruz is now faced with falling at what has to be at least 30 feet in the air!” “How is he going to get out of this one? From what I know, not even magical foxes can fly. Do you know any magical foxes that can fly?” “Honestly, Chris, I didn’t know many magical foxes period until today. De la Cruz has been hot out of the gates but is probably going to get a nasty bruise after this one.”** ]

As he and Harry’s ink tiger are deadlocked hands-to-forepaws together, Tom tilts his head to the side to notice my freefall. He gasps and quickly releases the grip on his left hand in order to sneak a left uppercut onto the tiger’s exposed belly. The tiger doesn’t disintegrate, so Tom gets into a low stance and starts lifting the ink-creature before impressively throwing it right at Harry. The two bodies collide and fall onto the floor, now giving Tom the chance to make a run for my falling self.

Tom shouts as he starts towards my possible landing spot, “I’m coming, Ini --” but his proclamation is interrupted where he notices a flash of movement out of the corner of his right eye. He turns his head, now getting a clearer view that it’s Noah running at a break-neck pace towards my landing spot. Tom spins around to find another Noah still in the heat of battle as well as Harry in the middle reabsorbing the tiger back into himself. Tom turns back in my direction one more time, shouting, “Never mind. Noah’s got you!” before bringing his attention back to Harry.

Back to me: I make the conscious decision that I don’t want to die here, in this situation where I am falling towards a hard battle-ground floor. Trying to think on my feet, I point my legs & arms towards the ground as best as I can with the air pressure flowing against my body and try to produce fire out of all four points. Fire is definitely coming out, but there is not powerful-enough force behind the production to immediately slow down my fall. I stop this initial attempt as I continue being thrown by gravity, now rechambering my limbs before straightening my posture and re-producing fire out of my hands & feet while in a vertical orientation; I can now feel myself slowing down, but the floor seems so freaking close now that I can’t concentrate for too long. I’m too in my head to produce anymore fire; but as I return to falling in a horizontal manner around 10 feet off the ground, I get a glimpse of curly brunet hair before landing on something not hard enough to be the technological battle floor yet still not exactly a water bed.

I instantly groan at the impact, and I hear another groan just a foot away from my face. I turn my head to the right to see myself laying perpendicular on Noah’s body. “Oh my God, Noah!” I sit up and kneel by his side, “Are you okay?”

He answers, “Yep. Thanks for asking,” adding a strained giggle in there.

“Why did you do that?!”

“Don’t worry; I’m just a clone. Main Noah is still fighting over there,” emphasizing this by lifting his chin in order to point his attention towards the rest of the cabins battling.

“Well, do you need help getting up?”

“Nah, I’m gonna disappear soon anyways. You go save the team.”

We both chuckle at that, and then I struggle but eventually stand up next to the clone body. I look at the cabins fighting almost at the opposite side of the stadium, then look at the Noah beside me, “Thank you for saving me Noah.”

Clone Noah strains to lift his right arm towards his head, getting a weak two-fingered salute before saying, “Anytime,” and disintegrating into thin air.

I start running towards the main confrontations, and from afar I notice some changes: only six members remain from Cabin D, meaning only one member of their team was eliminated while I was airborne; and Gavin and Ross Lynch are nowhere to be seen on the battlefield, so they must have been eliminated as well. Still, that leaves our cabin at a two-person advantage. I look at everyone, mentally sifting through my options on who to join; ultimately, I choose to veer left towards Ryan and Leo, both twirling bo staffs in their hands while at a stalemate with two members of Cabin D.

Those members begin to advance again towards Ryan & Leo, but they just as quickly shuffle backwards to avoid the fireball aimed at their feet. Ryan and Leo look behind themselves to catch the origin of the fireball and smirk once figuring out it was me.

Ryan jokes, “How was that joyride?”

Leo says after, “Glad you can join us,” as he presents his open right hand in front of himself to produce something.

I comment dryly, “Ha ha.” I prep into a fighting stance in between the two while facing the opposition, but Leo catches my attention with a whistle before throwing a newly-created bo staff for me. “Blue? My favorite color.”

“It seemed right,” shrugging his shoulders as he drops into his own fighting stance with a red staff at hand.

“You two ready?” Ryan chimes in as he masterfully twirls his own green staff around. Leo and I just nod before engaging the targets as a collective unit.

The two opponents in front of us are slightly separated from each other, so I speed straight ahead; cutting in between but clipping just above the knee of one of their legs and throwing a back kick onto the one of the other person’s legs right at the backside of the knee before I fully pass them. Both fall on one knee, making them prone for Leo to twirl his staff before landing a standard staff strike at the exposed chest of the opponent closer to him and Ryan to spin his body before connecting to the chest of the one closer to him with what is best described as a back-hand slap but with a stick. 

The opponents writhe in pain, but Ryan is the first to continue the onslaught: he picks the guy up by the collar of his shirt, looks and nods at me as the guy stands groggily, positions himself almost shoulder to shoulder with him, and spins again before swinging his staff at the right shin of the opponent as I’m running towards them & launching myself in the air for a flying roundhouse kick right to the back of the head. The guy drops quickly but the arms flail rather spectacularly as he falls and knocks out upon contact with the floor.

Ryan winks at me before we turn our attention to Leo and his Cabin D guy, who is now on both knees and body slouched but otherwise still conscious. We walk to Leo as he stands in front of his guy, and Ryan starts, “How ya doin’?”

Leo responds, “This guy just doesn’t go down no matter how many times I hit him.” 

Admittedly, this one is more built muscle-wise than the other one, so it would make sense this one had some more resilience. Despite his ragged breathing and high chances of being defeated in this moment, the guy has the audacity to look at the three of us and throw our way the middle fingers from both hands. [ **“So much for ‘friendly competition’, am I right?”** ]

Leo, me, and Ryan look at each other in shocked expressions before looking back at this guy and simultaneously saying, “Rude!” Immediately after, Leo throws a right hook kick while I throw a right side kick while Ryan throws a right roundhouse kick; all aimed at the middle-finger-throwing jerk’s face. He feels the impact instantly, flying to his back and knocking out before he can hit the ground. [ **“And that’s how Cabin J snuffs out that kind of behavior.” “That’s gonna leave a mark that even fellow staff member Scarlett Johansson’s Soul-based Healing or our other healers won’t probably fully fix.” “You underestimate Johansson, but I can still admit that that looked like it hurt.** ]

“Thanks for the staff,” I say as I hand it back to Leo.

He takes the bo before disintegrating it in a puff of smoke upon contact; then asks, “What are you going to do next?”

“I got Shawn and Tom; you guys help the leaders.”

Ryan chimes in, “Sounds like a plan. Good luck.”

“You too,” ending the exchange of quick fist bumps. I start running towards the side where Shawn & Tom are fighting while Leo & Ryan make a break for the middle of the arena where the leaders from both sides continue waging combat.

While I’m running, I observe Shawn still wrestling with Zayn while Tom is getting ready to intercept an abnormally-large human skull flying at him with a top hat and its jaw unhinged. Before the ink-skull could get within even three yards of Tom, I blast at it with a fireball that makes it splatter in a heap of black ink and orange embers. I slow down into a walking pace as I approach Harry; as I move towards him, I snap my fingers to produce flames and flick my wrists towards the floor to let it ignite larger and spread into a circle around the two of us. I purposely keep Tom out of this circle; I can tell over the flames that he’s confused by this action, but one look from me and he seems to understand as he leaves for Shawn.

I bring my eyes back to Harry, who twitches into his fighting stance at the mere sight of me: disgruntled eyes, tensed shoulders, knees bent and ready to make a run for him. His eyes widened even more as a response to this next question from me: “Do you know anything about Shawn almost getting killed last night?”

His eyes go back to squinting, now seeming genuinely confused, “What are you talking about?”

I walk towards him again, “Antagonizing us on the first training day, sucker-punching me, spying on us multiple times with your tattoos, poisoning Shawn. You really think we wouldn’t notice a pattern from you?”

“I swear, I didn’t do anything.”

“Oh, I know you didn’t poison him specifically. But you are bound to know who was responsible for almost killing Shawn last night. And because of the fire blazing around us and the battle happening over there, it’s too loud for anyone else to hear what we’re talking about.”

“I’m telling you, I don’t know anything.”

“Not good enough.” I’m close enough to be in gripping range, so I lunge at him and grab at his left arm before applying a hammerlock and forcing him onto one knee. “So, you’re denying antagonizing and spying on us?!”

“No, I admit to doing all that. But I was going through the motions and following orders with that stuff; and I don’t know anything about a plot for poisoning your mate.”

“Your cabin has been a thorn on our side these past weeks, messing with our heads and hurting people that I care about. But Shawn could have really died because of you, and I cannot forget that.”

“I swear to you, I had nothing to do with that!”

As much as I want to stay mad at him, to hurt him as much as his cabin has us; I can tell from the desperation from his voice and his unbreaking eye-contact with mine that he was telling the truth. I growl to myself before releasing my hold on his arm; he stumbles forward to a standing position as I continue, “You swear you’re telling the truth? Because if you’re still withholding that information, just know that it’s not worth it; there’s no more need for competition after this event and you shouldn’t have any charges against you if you really are not involved.”

Harry tries to loosen the pain in his arm before stating, “I truly don’t know anything about that last thing you’re insinuating about our cabin. I admit to spying, but that’s it.”

Our conversation is interrupted when Zayn yells at us, “Don’t tell him anything, Harry!”

We turn towards Zayn as he’s shouting, then I turn back to Harry, “During the first round, it was clear you and Camila from Cabin C were working together. Do you guys have some form of relationship together or what?”

Harry responds with a single raised eyebrow, “Camila? What does she have to do with your accusation?”

“A hunch. Maybe something more.”

“You seem to make a lot of hunches. The ones about me spying on you were correct, I’ll give you that,” that last sentence is paired with a small head tilt and even a hint of a smile [although that one isn’t as clear in the moment.]

“Then do you mind indulging me on this one?”

“If you’re assuming a romantic relationship, then no. I was simply told by my cabin leaders that she was to help me in the first round, and I went along with it.”

“Did you two have any interactions beyond today?”

“Not really. We’ve never crossed paths until even up to the first round. Can you indulge me when I ask again what she has to do with this?”

“During our last minutes at the bar, Camila & Shawn were supposedly talking alone outside. She offered him a drink when he was reacting to a smoker, and it turns out that drink had wolfsbane in it.”

“Fuck.”

“Shawn told us that, but I was still mad at your cabin so I projected on you and I’m sorry about that. That’s not fair to you; and even though I still have my suspicions on who has access to wolfsbane at camp, I’m still sorry.”

Harry softens his face, “I wasn’t expecting that, but thank you.”

“Um, let’s talk about your cabin then. Did you ever notice any suspicious or unusual behavior from any one of your members last night during karaoke?”

“Actually, Nick did say before we had to leave the bar that he was going out to smoke. He might just go smoke at times that I’m not aware of, but we’ve hung out a lot outside of training and I’ve never seen him smoke.”

“Tom did say this morning how Shawn was acting sick a few minutes before we went into the buses last night and how he said that he was sensitive to someone smoking outside the karaoke bar.”

“But what makes you think you can narrow it down to Nick?”

“Rich & influential parents with access to their many resources or copying my cabin mate Leo’s summoning power to make wolfsbane. And the only herbology expert I know in this camp helped us get it out of Shawn this morning and he’s only heard of Camila not personally encountered her.”

“Shit. I see where you’re going with this.”

“Okay. One more thing: why did you sucker-punch me on the first training day?”

“You’re not the only one who has people they care about. Zayn has had my back for years, and you beat him so easily. I acted out.”

“You must really care about him; so much to the point of risking fight-ethics for the sake of protecting his pride.”

“I do. And I’d do it again.” He risks a glance at Zayn, who’s still preoccupied with Tom & Shawn.

I don’t take that opportunity to strike; instead, I ponder. “You couldn’t have done it, then. You’re too focused on him, defending him; that you couldn’t think of doing something so malicious. And it couldn’t have been Zayn because you were probably focusing on Zayn so much that you wouldn’t miss him trying to do something like that to Shawn.”

“We’re not attached at the hip.”

“But you care enough about him to not want him to slip?”

“Yeah.”

“Please, Harry. You must have some idea about who did it, something more definitive; maybe some overheard conversation, an observation, anything, please.”

“I’m sorry, Inigo. I can’t help you, really.”

“Thank you for your honesty.”

“Can I ask for something in exchange for that?”

“Sure.”

“Two versus three. We stay standing or we go down alongside the ones we care about.”

I nod, “Deal.” I raise my right arm, waving my open hand in a circle once before closing it into a fist and therefore dispelling the ring of fire around us.

We start walking towards Zayn, Shawn, and Tom; but as we’re moving, Harry suddenly goes to say, “I admit to my part, and I’m sorry. I thought we were doing the right thing, ‘heated competition’ and all that; but I can see from your pain and anger that we’ve hurt you. Besides, I admit that Nick and Joe aren’t the nicest leaders, but they’re effective and we don’t really know what else to do here. I can’t represent my whole cabin, but just know that I’m sorry for any pain we’ve caused.”

I jerk my head towards him in surprise, but I sense the genuineness in him again so I respond, “Thank you. I appreciate that. I can’t represent my cabin for this, but I forgive you; at least, specifically you. Emotions were high in the early goings, and it’s bound to blind us all in many ways.” I present my right hand for a handshake towards him, and he reciprocates the shake as we walk.

Chris Evans announces,  **“Chris, do you see what I’m seeing? Inigo de la Cruz and Harry Styles actually … walking together and shaking hands in the middle of this battle?”**

Chris Pratt responds,  **“I’m definitely seeing it, and I’m just as confused. Everyone else from both cabins have been in heated confrontations with one another, displaying great spots of teamwork and looking like they’re holding nothing back. Then we have these two, talking and shaking hands as if coming to some form of agreement.”**

**“Did you catch any part of that discussion?”**

**“Sadly, because of the fire surrounding them and the loud audience around us, we could not pick up any clear audio. Nevertheless, let’s get back to the action!”**

Zayn, Shawn, & Tom stop their confrontation as they notice Harry and myself casually walking towards them. They freeze in their positions as they continue observing us, and they loosen up once we get next to our respective cabin teammates.

I say to my teammates while still looking at Harry & Zayn, “He says he doesn’t know anything about Shawn being poisoned.”

Tom looks at me exasperated, “And you believe him?”

“He seemed genuine when explaining what he knew as well as what he didn’t know, and he even admitted and apologized for spying. So, I forgave him; but just him.”

Shawn adds, “But did you see Zayn’s reaction to you guys talking? He must know something about Camila.”

Tom comes back, “Or something in general.”

I say, “Maybe. But if we want real answers, we probably need to go straight to their leaders. Harry made it seem with his ‘heated competition’ comment and saying how Joe & Nick told him about Camila helping in the first round that he was guided or ordered to do the spying and everything.”

Shawn cracks his neck, “Well, let’s get this over with so we can get there.”

Tom nods his head, “Agree.”

I shift into my fighting stance as I ask, “Rocket, then Flying Reverse Monkey?”

Shawn and Tom both smirk as they shuffle closer to me and settle into their own fighting stances, “Got it.”

Harry and Zayn break away from their own side conversation and make a run in our direction. Shawn grabs my left hand with his own while Tom grabs my right with his own; I jump into the air and orientate my body chest-down while midair & gripping onto their hands, only for my feet to be caught by their free hands. I signal them to launch me forward, propelling me swiftly through the air and towards Harry & Zayn. As I’m flying, I spread my arms to each side like a clothesline hurtling for their necks; but my attack is unsuccessful as both of them duck my arms. Gravity’s starting to bring me down, so I instinctively perform a few rolls along the ground to disperse the landing pressure which ends in Harry & Zayn in my forward vision.

Harry chuckles once both of them straighten themselves & bring their attention to me, “So much for learning from the spying,” but in a joking way, not a demeaning way by the lightness in his face. 

The lightness quickly drops, however, when he notices my face contorting a sly smirk. Harry’s eyes slightly widen in reaction, then turns around to see Tom already airborne from being launched by Shawn and performing a back-flipping layout right over Zayn’s head. Before Harry can say anything, Zayn had already looked back in Shawn’s direction; allowing Tom with extended arms to reach underneath his chin, complete the flip with feet on the lower back, and force Zayn into his own backflip onto his chest while Tom safely rolls on the floor with his back into a backwards roll onto Zayn’s back. 

Harry attempts getting Tom off of Zayn, but no touches happen as Shawn charges at him and picks him by the abdomen & off his feet. Shawn continues running for a few more feet in my direction before dropping him tackle-style in front of my feet. Shawn smiles as he stands in front of Harry’s legs, “How’s that for learning, eh?”

Harry weakly lifts his head from the floor to look in Shawn’s general direction before just as weakly laughing, “Good one,” and finally dropping his head as an indication of a knockout.

Hands on my hips and trying to catch my breath, “Nice move.”

Shawn nods, “Thanks.”

Tom yells, “Fucking hell, Inigo! How did you knock him out the first time while he was steeled out?”

Shawn answers for me, “Use his own arms!”

“He’s flailing his arms and I don’t want to lose my grip on him!”

“Then just knock him out!”

Tom brings his attention back to Zayn, “I’m sorry, bruv. Kind of hard feelings,” before releasing the grip of his right hand from the chin to swing a nice forearm attack onto the back of Zayn’s head; the impact of both the forearm shot then the front of his head hitting the floor are enough to knock the Brit out.

Shawn and I just finish walking next to Tom as he stands from his kneeling position. I take a deep breath before saying, “Ready to move? We just have two left.”

Shawn: “Almost there.”

Tom: “Let’s win this.”

Me being in the middle of them, I present my fists to receive fist bumps from both of them. As we connect, however, our senses are attacked when a scream suddenly captures our attention and we cover our ears with our hands. After a few seconds, I squint my eyes enough to see one Jordan being flanked by Noah & Ross B. and another Jordan by himself, both projecting at each other clashing sonic screams. Noah & Ross are kneeling with their faces down and ears covered; Shawn & Tom are doing the same thing next to me; Ryan & Leo are nowhere to be found on the field; and I notice Nick right behind the Jordan that’s flanked by my other leaders and with a baseball bat in hand. I try to scream for Jordan’s name or for him to turn around, but the call falls upon almost literally deaf ears and Jordan gets clocked on the side of his head by the baseball bat swing; his sonic scream stops, so the lone Jordan’s continuing scream hits Noah & Ross back enough to warrant a few rolls. He stops his scream momentarily, then turns and resumes screaming at us; I stand before taking the brunt of the auditory attack with guarded arms and bent legs, but both Shawn & Tom are sent rolling backwards and they end up getting knocked out as well. After a few seconds, the screaming stops. 

My body fails to stay standing any longer as I flop to my knees; I’m so disoriented that I don’t see Jordan transforming into Joe Jonas and walking towards me. What feels like minutes but is only mere seconds pass, and my senses have recovered enough to frantically look around the field: Shawn, Tom, and the real Jordan descending by the platforms they were laying upon. Additionally, my dizzy vision notices Nick dragging Noah by the collar of his T-shirt before Joe’s body comes in front of my line of sight; Joe does a similar move on me, the only difference is dragging me by my hair. [ **“Come on! Is that necessary?”** ] 

As my body slides along the floor, things internally start going downhill from there: I can feel my heart pounding harder and louder with every second, my breath becomes more shallow and it feels like I need to hyperventilate to get any air in, my legs are involuntarily kicking out in the air despite hitting nothing including Joe, and my mind is going in & out of flashbacks of dark rooms & yelling. Instinctively, I begin yelling, “Stop! Stop! Please stop hurting me!” but my cries are not answered as I’m still being dragged.

Joe and Nick stop dragging Noah & me in the middle of the field, only one yard between us. Nick flips Noah to his chest while Joe picks me up into a standing position before locking in a standing reverse chin-lock from behind me with the inside of his right elbow pulling up against the bottom of my chin. He growls, “Look at your leader.” Nick then places his right knee on Noah’s middle back and positions the baseball bat in front of Noah’s neck; Nick holds onto both ends of the object and pulls, causing back contortion at an unnatural angle and possibly choking Noah out if his hand wasn’t fortunately blocking the bat with his hand. Joe taunts again, “Look at him!”

I’m still hyperventilating through all this, and my body is somewhat bobbing up & down in an unfruitful attempt at escape. Joe and Nick don’t seem to be letting up on their chokes, but Noah immediately notices what’s going on: “Inigo. Inigo, listen to my voice. Focus on my voice. You gotta fight this. I know you can fi --” his train of conversation interrupted by another pull on the baseball bat.

Nick laughs as he leans closer to Noah’s ear, “So sad that you’re about to lose right in front of your youngest member.” 

“But don’t worry, Noah. We’ll give him a parting gift before he knocks out,” Joe says before planting a mocking kiss on the side of my head before re-tightening his grip on the choke-hold.

Even while struggling to breathe, I somehow say, “What do you know -- about leadership?”

Joe counters, “A whole lot, seeing how we’re cabin leaders and you’re just a newbie.”

“That’s not -- saying much, compared to what your -- own cabin members have said.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Zayn on the first day knew you weren’t a -- positive influence. And Harry finally sees you for the over-controlling cheats you are after what -- he knows now.”

“You can’t prove anything.”

“Harry admitted -- to being ordered to spy on our cabin; you cha-- challenged me to a Fight Club match and took advantage of Zayn’s fighter instincts to do the fighting for you; you transformed into my leader to get my -- cabin to distrust each other; and I figured out it was -- Nick who supplied Camila -- the wolfsbane that almost killed him this morning.”

A chorus of gasps and murmuring came in patches throughout the audience, and Joe noticed this; his freaking out allowed me to slip one of my hands through his arm’s grip and relieve me of the hold. 

I immediately kick Nick off of Noah; and as he rolls off to the side, Noah and I intertwine our hands as he repeatedly tells me, “Breathe. You can do this. We got this. Just breathe,” each sentence capped with my attempting deep breathing. I finally get to the point of a steady breath, and Noah smiles so large and so contagious that it makes me smile no matter how much I push through the breathing to do it. 

As the two of us are using each other to stand up, Nick has since arrived next to Joe. Joe screams to us, “We don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“You never said anything about killing him!” an outside voice yells out, followed by another round of gasps and murmurs. The four of us turn to find the source of the yelling to be Camila. Her own leaders look in shock, but Camila stays focused on the battlefield as she stares a hole into the mostly translucent dome, “What is he talking about, Nick?!”

The brothers look at each other and all around themselves, taking in the new atmosphere. Once they bring their attention back to me, I continue, “You’ve lasted this long in the fight, I respect that. But you hide behind your parents’ status & resources and you find that sufficient enough to succeed here and in life; so you know nothing about truly connecting to your members, about struggle, pain, and love for anyone other than yourselves. Your cabin is not a means to an end or your stepping stones to higher status or success; they are supposed to be your friends, your family.”

Joe hisses, “What do you know about real family? You don’t have a sibling that has your back, and your daddy didn’t love you enough to not keep his belt handy.”

More noise comes from the audience, now a mix of gasps and boos. But I keep my focus on Joe and Nick, “Both are true, there’s no denying that. But something I’ve learned while I’ve been here: family isn’t just blood.” I let go of Noah and loosen up my wrists before continuing, “Oh, but something I already knew: you may think it’s covered by someone else, but never forget to watch your own back.”

At that moment, neither Joe or Nick notice the silent Ross Butler sneaking behind Joe until they see Joe being picked up in a tight bearhug. Joe’s legs are flailing in front of him, but his arms are trapped so nothing is effective for an escape; all Nick is doing is freaking out for a few seconds until he begins settling into a fighting stance to confront Ross. However, his attempt is intercepted when I run towards Joe, jump and place my right foot onto Joe’s open chest, press off of it like a springboard towards Nick, hook my left arm around the back of his neck as my forearm pulls up on the left side of his neck, and use gravity & a front kick in the air as momentum to slam my back and the top of his head onto the ground. Nick is vertical, upside-down, and stiff as a board for a couple of seconds before the momentum brings him to his back and beyond my guillotine grip.

Joe screams, “Nick!” He manages to wiggle one of his arms out of Ross’s grips, then proceeds to back-elbow Ross which lands only on the side of his cheek. Ross loses his grip so he doesn’t get the elbow strike’s full force, so Joe takes the opportunity to look at his brother as he’s descending into the darkness of the lower level by a platform. He’s seething at this point, so he turns his attention to me as I’m pulling myself into a right-knee-on-the-ground position. He comes for me with closed fists prepped at his sides, but his advance is quickly stopped when I pull up my right short to unsheath and throw my Chinese ring dagger at Joe’s left shoulder. 

He suffers loudly, and what doesn’t help is Noah coming in to press the knife further into Joe’s body. The push is stationary, but then he says, “Nowhere to hide, bitch,” before proceeding to push Joe backwards while keeping pressure on the dagger.

The two of them are headed towards Ross, so he preps his right hand into a tiger claw formation in order to thrust it into the incoming Joe’s middle back; “That was for Gavin.”

Noah connects his left knee to Joe’s stomach, forcing him to hunch over; “For Lynch.”

I walk towards them and forcefully pull the ring dagger out of Joe’s shoulder; “For Tom.”

That move brought Joe straight back up, but he shuffles away from the three of us to escape further pain as he’s preoccupied with the current pain. However, this doesn’t last long because Ross catches up to him and twists his right arm into a standing arm wrench. Once Joe is back to bending over with his arm painfully extended, Ross continues with a smile, “Shawn.”

Noah mirrors Ross’s move on Joe’s left side, smiling as he says, “Leo.”

I walk around them and state, “Ryan,” before doing a right front snap kick onto the pierced shoulder and forcing Joe back up again. Then, I go, “For Jordan,” as I perform a spinning back kick with my left leg onto his abs; the impact brings him once again to the hunched-over position and coughing.

Noah and Ross lazily let go of their respective arm; and Ross walks in front of Joe before saying, “This one’s for Noah,” and uppercutting Joe’s forehead.

With Joe back straight but swaying for balance, Noah replaces Ross’s position in front of Joe and pouts in an adorable way, “Awww, thanks man. This one right here is definitely for you, Butler,” contacting Joe’s abs one more time with a hook punch powerful enough to get him on his knees.

Joe Jonas: ragged breathing, defenseless, alone. Nowhere to run, no one to use. The man who has tortured us, had it out for us, messed with us; now on his knees. And with this final shot, the pain he causes for us stops.

Noah and Ross make way for me as I walk up to Joe. He looks up at me, looking tired and almost accepting of what’s to come. I shift my right leg to the back of my stance, take in a deep breath, and say for only the four of us to hear: “For myself.” I pick up my back foot, pivot my supporting foot, and send a right roundhouse kick to Joe’s temple, effectively knocking him out upon contact.

The three of us are silently looking at each other; the commentators are silent; the whole atmosphere is silent. Pretty much an eternity is held within those five seconds. And finally the decision is made:

**“After four rounds of tough battles, we have a winner for the male section of Cabin Combat: Cabin J!”** This is where the audience erupts in excitement and respect.

**“Give it up for your sole survivors: Ross Butler, Noah Centineo, and Inigo de la Cruz!”** The cheers continue and become even louder.

So full of relief and joy, I beam the biggest smile I can muster at Noah and Ross, who both reciprocate the smile and go in for a hug between the three of us. The two of them somehow have enough energy to yell triumphantly into the sky, but the hug has my face buried onto their chests so any sound I make doesn’t go far. Once we separate from the hug, I grab one wrist each and swing them up triumphantly as we bask in the electric environment.

We won. And we did it together. We all came into this camp experience as great individuals, but we brought our individuality together to create something truly amazing: a team, a collective, a family.


	15. Day 20: Aftermath

A camp-wide late lunch followed immediately after the finals, and even included an award ceremony in the Mess Hall. There’s still the main awards ceremony at the end of summer, but this one is exclusively for Cabin Combat; the voting process came from the inputs of all the leaders and the faculty based on their observations of the event. For both the male and female sides, the awards included Most Improved, Newbie of Cabin Combat, Returner of Cabin Combat, Leader of Cabin Combat, Best Tag Team, and Overall MVP. Ultimately, among the male winners: Ross B. got Leader of Cabin Combat, Ryan & Leo got Best Tag Team, and even I got both Newbie & Overall MVP.

Once the ceremony was over and everyone went back to eating & talking at their own pace, I noticed Noah, Ross B., & Jordan getting up from their seats and excusing themselves from the group. At the same time, Tom nudges at Shawn’s arm to bring to their attention that Joe & Nick were leaving their respective group; even the two leaders from Camila’s cabin team were leaving their group. All seven of them went in the direction of the Main Office towards the front of the camp itself, but neither team made a big deal out of it and resumed eating.

About half an hour passed, and all the cabins except for our own moved on from their tables to enjoy their off-time. The seven of us continue talking and laughing up until we notice our leaders walking back up to the Mess Hall. Out of the corners of our eyes, we notice Camila’s leaders passing through towards their cabin, yet neither Joe nor Nick. The investigation begins immediately once the leaders sit down:

Me: “Is everything okay?”

Noah responds in a neutral tone, “Depends on who you’re asking about.”

Ross L.: “Let’s start with us, then.”

Jordan says, “Great,” soft smile creeping up on his face.

Not so soft reaction comes from Ross B., “We’re more than great, guys. We’re amazing!”

Shawn raises an eyebrow, surprised by the strong reaction, “Okay, what happened?”

Noah explains, “Before lunch started, us, Joe & Nick, and Camila’s leaders were summoned by the Big 6; luckily, they allowed us to stay for a little bit of the lunch and the award ceremony.”

Tom interrupts, “‘Big 6’?”

Ross B. answers, “Our directors of the camp and high-ranking in the superpowers division of the CIA. Chris Evans, the faculty member you guys met on the first day of camp and one of the commentators for Cabin Combat; our main healer, Scarlett Johansson; Jeremy Renner; Mark Ruffalo; Chris Hemsworth; and Robert Downey Jr.”

Tom squints his eyes and thins his lips, “Those names sound familiar, but I don’t know from where.”

“Not important right now.”

“Sorry.”

Gavin rolls his eyes with a smile before saying, “Go on.”

Jordan jumps in, “Even while in a choke-hold, Inigo’s speech in the finals about Joe and Nick’s whereabouts with us and their group was picked up by the audio system in the arena. Evans took notice, so he called on the seven of us for interrogation.”

Ross B. chimes in, “Not really the type of interrogation you’d think of, though. We start off by all of us stating our case while Johansson reads our souls for if we’re being honest or not; then Ruffalo goes into our minds to project what we’ve seen and heard in front of everyone.”

Ryan widens his eyes, “Wow. I’ve been here a few years, and I’ve never heard how powerful the Big 6 is.”

Leo smirks, “Count yourself lucky you’ve never had to be interrogated by them.”

Gavin nudges at Leo’s arm, “And we’re all counting on you to keep it that way,” which gets laughs from everyone.

Ryan gasps, “Hey, that goes for both of us! Not just me.”

Leo turns to Ryan, “Well, not like we’ve never had each other to stay accountable,” before he shuffles his seating position closer to Ryan. Ryan blushes, scooting closer to the point where they’re contacting shoulder to shoulder.

Ross L. refocuses the conversation, “So, what happened next?”

Jordan says, “They believed us.”

A moment of silence passes through the group, all eyes wide. Next, the four non-leader veterans practically jumped out from their seats to yell, “What?!”

Noah reciprocates the energy while still sitting, “I know, right?!”

Jordan continues while everyone sits back down, “We confirmed what Inigo said in the arena; plus they saw our memories of the Fight Club match between Inigo and Zayn, Inigo talking about Harry’s tattoo spies, and when Shawn was dying on the floor from wolfsbane. Johansson quickly shut down Joe and Nick trying to defend themselves when she read them. Once the full story was given, Cabin C’s leaders were pardoned since they weren’t necessarily involved but Camila has been summoned for an audience with the Big 6.”

I bring up, “Now what happens to Cabin D?” Everyone in Cabin J looks at him, more so in a confused way rather than an accusing or mad way. Noticing this, I add, “I mean, Joe and Nick weren’t the best leaders or best people in general; Harry and Zayn even admitted to it. But I feel bad because they were their only leaders; what happens to them for the rest of the summer?”

Ross B. smiles at me before answering, “Joe and Nick are still with the Big 6; they’re just waiting for Camila right now before passing judgement on them. They really have two options: Joe & Nick get disciplined now and Cabin D gets replacement leaders or Joe & Nick stay as leaders until the summer ends & then get disciplined.”

“What are the usual punishments?”

Noah jumps in, “Depends on the crime. First tier is a warning; second is in-cabin suspension; third is forced removal of powers until the end of camp; fourth is expulsion and usually banishment from camp. The third tier comes with something additional for leaders: if your powers are removed, you’re still tasked with leading your cabin until the end of summer.”

Tom widens his eyes again, “How are their powers removed? Isn’t that impossible?”

“Not for the Big 6, or at least Hemsworth. But don’t worry, I’ve heard it’s pretty painless.”

“Doesn’t make it less terrifying, though.”

Ryan comes into the conversation, “Yeah, they’re no joke. Rumor has it they have these ancient stones that give them powers over Reality, Souls, Minds, Time, Space, and Power.”

Ross B. straightens his posture before saying matter-of-factly, “Well, rumor officially confirmed. We saw them ourselves.” 

Ryan, Leo, Ross L., and Gavin respond simply with a synchronized, “Whoa.”

Leo redirects, “How sure are we that Mommy and Daddy Jonas don’t pull some strings to soften the blow on their suns?”

Ross B. answers, “Oh, don’t worry about that. Downey had made it clear that their parents were notified, and I cannot tell you how pissed they sounded over the phone. Honestly can’t imagine a punishment worse than the Jonas family going at it, but we’ll see what the Big 6 decides.”

Shawn sneaks back in, “What are Camila’s chances?” said with a stern face but a sadness hidden within his tone. No one else notices or really reacts to it except for me; I just soften my face to sympathize with Shawn’s expression.

Jordan answers as delicately as he can, “It’s too early to tell right now. She has a history in camp for destruction of camp property and nature, but to my knowledge she’s never done anything as serious as attempted harm/murder. She didn’t know that she was about to kill you, but I think the charge is still going to be serious.”

Shawn attempts to keep a straight face, but he has tight fists shaking underneath the table. I notice this; but before I can act, Tom reaches out first to the fist closest to him. Shawn notices the touch from Tom and immediately relaxes on that side.

Tom brings his attention back to leaders leaders, “What do we do now?”

Noah stands up from his seat, outstretching his arms while answering, “‘What do we do now?’ Now, we can relax this weekend, enjoy each other’s company per usual, then start prepping Monday for Cabin Collaboration in three weeks!”

A collective groan spreads through the veterans before Ross L. verbalizes, “They’re making us do that obstacle course again?”

Jordan defends the event, “Hey, it’s a cool obstacle course and a great team-building event.”

Ross B. adds, “Besides, since the faculty moved up Cabin Combat so early in the summer, we actually have time for a big Cabin Connections networking event towards the end of the summer instead of the smaller ones we’ve had before.”

Tom comments, “The higher-ups really like using ‘Cabin’ and ‘C’ words for events.”

All three leaders tiredly respond, “Yeah;” which gets some laughs out of the group.

Noah ends the group meeting, “Alright, everybody. I was serious about us chilling this weekend. Go do whatever you want for the next few hours, but be back in the cabin before sunset. It’s a full moon tonight, and nothing says ‘chill Fourth of July’ like restraining a werewolf as a team, am I right?” The whole team responds in laughter before getting up from their seats and dispersing into their own smaller groups.

As they’re all moving, Jordan calls out, “Hey, Inigo. Stay here for a second.”

I turn towards him, whose legs are on the outside of the table while still sitting on the bench and patting on the spot next to him with an open hand. Understanding the gesture, I went back to the table to sit next to Jordan. “Everything okay?”

“Oh, yeah. Just wanted to tell you that the Big 6 thinks very highly of you.”

“Really?”

“Of course. They not only saw your performance in Combat today, but they were really impressed when they saw you in our memories, thinking quickly and intelligently. So, I don’t think it’s too far off that they’ll offer you something in the future. Just keep the good work up, okay?”

“Always. Thank you for telling me.” We stand from our seats; and I initiate a hug which Jordan quickly reciprocates, and we hold it for a few seconds.

Just as we release the connection, our attentions are pulled by a roar followed by a yell, “CAMILA!” Jordan and I turn to find Shawn, not too far from the Mess Hall, escaping the grips of Tom and Ross B.; several yards in front of them stand Camila and her leaders. Jordan and I rush down the wooden stairs of the Hall together and run towards the fray.

Shawn, eyes glowing and teeth already barring, shouts, “How could you do all that?! What did I do to deserve what you did?!” As he yells and stomps towards Camila, neither Tom or Ross B. are stopping him from advancing forward.

Jordan joins back with Tom and Ross B. while I dart towards Shawn as fast as I can. I stop in my tracks just as I’m within grabbing distance from Shawn, however, when Camila says in a regular speaking volume but voice full of sadness, “Nothing.”

Shawn stops in his rampage just as abruptly to say, “What?” His eyes, fangs, and now claws still show, but the rest of his body relaxes. I, along with the rest of Cabin J that stayed behind in the background, stare dumbfoundedly.

Camila prompts at her leaders to stand down before walking in between them. Then, once stopping her walk a couple of feet in front of Shawn, she goes on, “You did nothing to deserve what I did. I was so angry and sad and hurt, so I acted on that by aligning with Nick. I wanted to hurt you, but he tricked me; I never meant to take it as far as to kill you. I just wanted you to hurt like I did.” She steps forward and tries to touch Shawn’s face, but her right hand is quickly intercepted by Shawn’s gripping left. She relaxes her hand in his grip and continues nonetheless, “I understand that you’re angry with me, and I deserve it. But I hope that you can forgive me someday.” Her speech actually moves her to the point of tears, but all Shawn does in response is soften the hard expression in his face ever so slightly.

“I am mad. But that doesn’t mean I’ll be mad forever. Still, what you did: allying with the Jonas brothers who were torturing my team, attacking Inigo, almost killing me? I can’t forgive you so easily.”

“I know. But just know that, whatever punishment I get today, I’ll take it because I know I deserve it. It will be easier to bear than being hated by you forever.” She relaxes her arm so Shawn releases his grip and she turns around towards her leaders.

Before the three proceed to the Big 6, Shawn brings the conversation back, “How do I tell you’re being honest about changing?”

I chime in, “She is being honest.” Shawn and Camila bring their eyes to me, so I continue while looking at only Shawn, “Ross and I can teach you how to focus in on a heartbeat to tell whether someone is lying or not. Hers is elevated from all the distress, but didn’t fluctuate dramatically so she’s telling the truth. Plus, you can see it in her face and voice that she believes what she’s saying.”

Shawn takes another look at Camila, noticeably reflective in his gaze; before looking back at me and nodding. He throws one more look at his ex-girlfriend before turning towards his cabinmates in the background, me not far behind.

Suddenly, Camila calls out, “Inigo, is it?” Shawn and I turn back around to face her. Once I nod in affirmation, Camila continues, “If I don’t get my powers taken away or expelled, I would really like to learn from you. Your fire control and fighting style are amazing.”

I display a small smile as I bow my head towards her, “I look forward to it.”

As we go our separate ways, Shawn whispers to me, “How could you forgive her so easily?”

“Because I’m not the one who has to forgive her. Yes, she almost cost the whole team by hurting you, but ultimately you’re the one with the history with her and she’s only really looking for your forgiveness. My focus is helping you, the team, and me; I can’t concern myself over how she thinks of me.”

“That makes sense.”

“Take your time. Forgiveness is not easy and should only be given to those who deserve it. You’ll figure out if she does, eventually; but for now, you have us to think about,” I end with a smile at Shawn.

Shawn smiles back, “Yeah, I do have you guys. Thanks. And thanks for being with me for … all that.”

“I got you, Shawn. So, ready for tonight?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be, I guess. I can control my wolf most nights, but I haven’t tried or even had a full moon since the second day of camp.”

“Well, that’s why you’ll have all of us tonight.”

***

7:30 PM. Sunset and dusk quickly approaches. As a full moon tonight, moon rise should happen right as the sun sets over the camp. Dinner was 6:30, so we definitely had time to eat and rest before what needed to be done now. By now, the beds have been adjusted along the sides of the cabin in order to allow more room in the center for the group. 

Already set up in sitting positions on the floorboards in clockwise order: Shawn, Ross Butler, me, Noah, Ross Lynch, Gavin, Jordan, Ryan, Leo, and Tom.

Jordan starts, “Are you guys ready to start?” Once we nod our heads, he goes on, “Okay. Eyes closed; hands together; and start us off whenever you’re ready, Leo and Ryan.” Everyone shuffles in their sitting positions before reaching out for each other’s hands and closing their eyes.

After a few breaths of silence, Gavin comments, “Tomorrow night, do you guys want to redo that summoning spell from last year?”

Everyone but the newbies suddenly yell to contrast the earlier silence, “NO MORE SUMMONINGS, GAVIN!” The newbies break out into laughter, and eventually everyone else joins us.

Ross B. breaks the laughter, “Okay, guys. Focus. Remember, this isn’t for just Shawn. This is for each and every one of us, working together through our shit. We can do this.”

Everyone goes back into a comfortable silence. Meanwhile, Noah steals a side-glance at me and squeezes our connected hands together. I turn my head towards Noah, who already has his face forward but still holding a goofy smile on it. I bring my face forward as well, but not before squeezing the hand back. Noah opens his eyes again in surprise, then turns his attention back to me to find the same expression he was just doing mirrored on my face. Eventually, Noah closes his eyes again.

Leo and Ryan eventually break the silence by finally saying, “Alright. Let’s begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who have followed this long-ass work and/or actually enjoyed it, I thank you immensely for your time. Now, before I figure out if or how to do a sequel, let me tell you that I want to do a rework; not only for the cornucopia of spelling and grammar errors, but for edits of pacing, character development, relationships, etc. I know I still have a lot to work on in terms of writing, but we're on this world to learn I guess. Sooner or later, expect a rework. With that being said, Happy Holidays!


End file.
